


Your Eden

by sylviadusihan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Love Triangles, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadusihan/pseuds/sylviadusihan
Summary: 简介：Steve在他的Eden和Tony之间徘徊不定，而Tony也在这个时候找到了他的Eden，又或许不是他的？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1\. 此文为大三角，即含冬铁盾铁盾冬。不喜勿入，请别撕我，因为stuckony是我的otp，不求同好，只求理解。  
> 2\. 文名来自一首歌 Eden - Hooverphonic，歌词配上盾冬铁很虐很带感，可带入此文。  
> 3\. 看过本文大纲的不用担心被剧透，因为已经改过很多地方了。  
> 4\. 然而依旧结局不定。
> 
> 以下为部分歌词：  
> Did you ever think of me, 你可曾把我，
> 
> As your best friend? 当作你的挚友？
> 
> Did I ever think of you? 我可曾这样想过你？
> 
> I'm not complaining. 我没有在抱怨。
> 
> Did I ever think of you, 我可曾把你，
> 
> As my enemy? 当作我的敌人？
> 
> Did you ever think of me? 你可曾这样想过我？
> 
> I'm complaining. 我就是在抱怨。
> 
> I never tried to reach, 我从没去试探过，
> 
> Your Eden. 你的伊甸园。

1

Steve从噩梦中醒来，睁开眼，已是浑身冷汗，他侧身看向自己床头的电子闹钟，1:30。

Steve坐起身，打开床头灯，昏黄的灯光在黑暗的房间中一点点蔓延。

他的公寓坐落在一条治安很好的街区，夜半时分，整个世界都仿佛安静了下来，只听得到他自己的心跳声。

直到Steve听到了开门的声音，明明不大，却在静谧的空间里异常响亮。

他知道他的室友兼好友Tony总会在这个时间点回来，往往带着一身刚从夜店回来的气味。

紧接着，Steve听到一声轻笑，然后这很快就变成了诱人的低喘。

他很快意识到Tony不是一个人回来的。

Steve放在被子下的手渐渐握成了拳，咬紧牙关，像是在克制自己。然而，当Steve觉得自己能听到Tony的每一声喘息和衣服摩擦声的时候，自制力并没起到多大帮助。

“别……啊……”Tony的声音更清晰了，似乎根本没有在隐藏的意思。

Steve掀开被子下床，他的内心此时就和他身后那深蓝色的床单一般凌乱。Steve知道自己没有理由生气，Tony带人回来过夜的举动并没有违反房规，也不是他第一次这么干了。

可是，Tony不能在……在和他告白之后这样做。

Steve砰地一声用力推开门，借着身后房间里微弱的灯光，他勉强看到了与他想象中的一模一样，却还是让他气得牙痒的画面。

入眼的是一个背对着他的淡金色头发男人，一身笨重的肌肉，像极了那些总爱在健身房里炫耀，却毫无真材实料的蠢货。他身前是一个比他稍矮点的棕发男人正被他压在墙上顶弄，呻吟着。

Tony睁开眼睛，焦糖色的双眼泛着水光，越过金发男人的肩膀 ，投向双手在身侧握着拳的Steve。他的嘴角扯了一下，似乎对于后者的出现一点都不意外。他抬起一条腿，缠上他身前男人的腰，仰起头，更加放荡的呻吟起来。

Steve忍无可忍，猛地上前扯开那个金发男人。

“WTF！”沉沦在欲望中的男人被猛地打断，这让他愤怒地看向Steve，用那双和Steve有几分相像的天蓝色眼睛。

“从我的房子里滚出去！”Steve拽起他的领子，将他撞在门上。

Steve绷紧了手臂上的肌肉，他的身形完全不比金发男人小，甚至比他还要更高更壮。

男人气愤地想要推开Steve，却发现自己的力气不足以对抗Steve。

“放开他，Steve。”声音来自一旁连衣服都懒得整理的Tony。

Steve拳头一松，金发男人在那一瞬间推开了他，他看向Tony，以为这又是一个出轨被男友发现的戏码。

“下次管好你的婊子！”男人瞪了他们一眼，摔门离开，房内的空间又回归到了一开始的寂静。

Tony的后背贴着墙，抬头看向站在他身前的Steve，对方的出现总是能让他找回了一些理智。但现在，酒精让Steve的存在无异于一只烦人的苍蝇一般在他眼前飞来飞去。

Tony不明白为什么Steve连他约个炮都要插手，而对方脸上那个好像他是他的所有物一般的神情更是让Tony的肚子像是被人狠狠地打了一拳一般。

“你把我的炮友给轰走了，这怎么办？”Tony说着，指着自己微微鼓胀的下体，他牛仔裤的扣子和拉链已经被解开了，露出他黑色的内裤。

Tony往前走了几步，手作势要贴上Steve饱满紧实的胸肌上。下一秒，他的手就被Steve挥开，这让Tony本身就站不稳的身体后退几步，摔在地上。

Tony坐在地上，甩了甩头，他的视线慢慢聚焦在Steve身上，“哦，晚上好，Steve。”

他无所谓的态度让Steve的怒火在胸口烧得更旺盛了。

“说实话，如果你这么讨厌我，我随时可以搬出去。”Tony看着他几乎是厌恶的眼神说道，一边扶着沙发艰难地站起来。

Steve咬紧了牙关，半晌才道，“我不讨厌你，Tony。我只是不喜欢看到你这样子对自己，你明明答应过我不会再……”

Tony打断了这该死的让他感觉无聊到窒息的话。

“这和你有什么关系！？”Tony朝他吼道，他的指尖陷进柔软的沙发里，指节发白。

“你是我的朋友。”Steve说道，而这回答比他想得还要更苍白无力。

“哈，我该感谢你在你拒绝了我之后，还能把我当朋友吗？”Tony直视着他，嘴角勾起一个冷笑。

“Tony！”Steve的声音里带着警告。

“不要该死的'Tony'我，Steve Rogers！”Tony上前几步，拽着Steve的领口。

Tony讨厌他在这种时候还在装出一副在意关心他的样子。

Steve握住Tony攥着他衣服的手，感受着手掌心下的柔软却冰凉的肌肤。

Tony看着Steve的脸，手有些颤抖。

终于，在忍不住依偎进他怀里之前，Tony甩开Steve的手，“收起你那幼稚的控制欲吧。”然后就走进了自己的房间，关上门。

Tony背靠着门，Steve的声音从他身后，隔着门板传来，“Tony，我们需要谈谈。”

Tony没有回答，他只是看着窗外，想着自己为什么会像一个闹脾气的女友一样，他把这一切都怪在Steve身上。

“Tony，这很重要。”Steve又说道。

这个时候他是不是应该说他不想听？好吧，Tony承认他还没有这么幼稚。

Tony沉默了一会儿，回道，“你说，我听着。”

Steve在门外叹了口气，嘴角微微上扬了一点。他的指尖触碰着门板，像是从Tony的背上小心翼翼地抚过，“记得我跟你说过的Bucky Barnes吗？”

Tony怎么能不记得完美的Bucky Barnes。

Tony记得Steve说的每一个细节，Steve是如何与这个来自俄罗斯的留学生相遇，慢慢成为最好的朋友。Tony还记得，Steve每一次提起Bucky时那让他迷恋又嫉妒的深情。

说实话，要不是因为Tony喜欢Steve，他绝对会喜欢上Steve口中的这个Bucky。

“Bucky不仅仅是我最好的朋友，他还是我的初恋。我们并没有分手，至少我是这么想的。”Steve的嘴角带上苦涩的笑容，“他被迫回俄罗斯的时候，我们还没有分手。可他再也没有联系过我，我知道他肯定是出事了，却什么也做不了。”

初恋，与他想的一模一样。Tony捏紧了拳头，下唇被他自己咬的发白。

“我一直在等他。这么多年，我都没有换过手机号，也没有换过邮箱。我希望有一天，如果他回来了，他还能找到我。可是这么多年过去了，他还是一点消息都没有。我知道这很不公平，Tony，可只要你再给我一点时间，就一点……”

很好，Steve这是想玩狗血的备胎游戏。

Tony打开门，Steve惊喜地抬头看向他，却在那张脸上看到了他不想见到的表情。

“我很高兴你能告诉我真相，Steve。”Tony说道，一副公事公办的样子。他直视Steve那双天蓝色的，即使在黑暗中也如同雨后晴空般的眼睛，“但是，不是所有事情都是以你为中心的。”

Steve急忙解释，“对不起，Tony，我不是……”

“不，Steve，我不需要你的道歉。”Tony停顿了一下才继续说道，“等你想清楚了再告诉我，在这之前我没义务一直等着你。我不是你，我有正常的生理需求。”

Steve感觉那一瞬间他的喉咙干涩地发疼，心脏像是被Tony从胸口挖出来，攥在手心里一般，并艰难地吞下了那句：我以为你喜欢我。

他们都没有再说别的，Steve没有求Tony留下，而Tony也不想搬走。

毕竟，两个人都是自私的。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

2

Steve又做了同一个噩梦。梦中的片段在他的脑海里无数次的回放，断断续续的，却真实得让他害怕。

Steve走出房门，打开厨房的灯，找出一个干净的玻璃杯，接了一杯冰水。屋子里的暖气让他有些头晕目眩，这杯冰水或许能让他冷静一点。

Steve仰头，一口灌下整杯冰水。

他深吸一口气，看向门口处的衣架子，上面挂着Tony今早穿出门的大衣，Steve不自觉地松了一口气。

Steve走向衣架，手抚上Tony的大衣，布料还带着屋外的冰凉潮湿的感觉，与屋子里的温暖干燥形成强烈的对比。

显然，Tony才刚回到家。

Steve低头嗅了一下Tony的衣服，只有Tony的味道，还有一股淡淡的机油味。等Steve意识到的时候，他忍不住暗骂自己变态一般的行为。

突然，Tony的房间传来一声巨响。

Steve立即冲向Tony的房间，房门没有锁，他很轻易地进了Tony的房间。屋里空无一人，浴室的灯却是亮着的，还传来稀里哗啦的水声。

Steve急忙扭开浴室的门，蒸腾的雾气扑面而来，穿过层层水雾，Steve看到半拉着的浴帘，以及躺在浴缸里，一只手垂在外面的Tony。

“Tony！”Steve冲过去，入眼的是赤裸着身体的Tony。他的眼神迷茫，脸颊上带着一丝红晕，淋浴头的水花四溅在他蜜色的身躯上。

“Steve？”Tony的声音带着一丝痛苦。

“Tony，你没事吧？”Steve关上淋浴，他把手放到Tony的手臂上，手指下的皮肤光滑而细腻。

“啊？我没事，只是没站稳而已。”Tony拉住Steve的手，借力起身，“啊……”他痛呼一声，一只手向后伸去摸自己的后腰处。

Steve的视线跟随着他的手，然后在看到Tony一览无余的下身时，立刻把视线转回对方紧皱着的眉头上。

“你受伤了？”Steve担忧地问，一边伸手绕过Tony的胸，半扶半抱地将他从浴缸里弄出来。

“只是撞到了腰，我真的没事。”Tony说道，一副有气无力的样子。

“你看起来很累，Tony。”Steve问道。

Tony的脚踩上浴缸前雪白的小地毯，柔软的绒毛包裹住他的脚掌，比起坚硬的浴缸来说让Tony好受多了。

“哦，都是Clint那个混蛋的错，偏要选最忙的时候请假！”Tony抱怨道，“工作效率最低的是他，事最多的也还是他，Natasha就是偏心才留着他。”他一手扶在Steve的肩膀上，一手去勾一旁架子上的浴袍。

Steve先他一步拿过浴袍，并走到他身后。Steve一眼就看见Tony的后腰处有一处红肿的痕迹，想必就是刚刚撞上的。

“伤得不重，我扶你到床上，然后帮你涂药。”Steve帮他裹上浴袍，扶着他的肩说道。

“什么？不用。”Tony马上拒绝了他的好意，甩开Steve的手，扶上用瓷砖砌成的墙。水雾在墙上凝结成小水珠，湿滑的触感让Tony的手滑了一下。

Steve赶忙上前扶住他的腰，半搂着他走出浴室，“Tony，你需要上药，不然明天你怎么去上班？”

“行行行，我上药，但是我自己来就可以了。而且，你怎么就直接进我房间了？”Tony立刻转移了话题。

“我听到你房间传来响声，以为你出事了。”Steve回道，声音里带着担忧。

“如果你可以在进来前，大声地问我一下，你就会知道我一点事都没有。”Tony说着，坐到自己柔软的床上，不想受伤的位置过于尴尬，他的脸扭曲了一下。

“你这看起来可不像是一点事都没有。”Steve双手抱胸回道。

Tony翻了个白眼，“Steve，我只是在浴缸里滑倒了，连头都没撞到，这点小伤不出两天就能好了。”

“难道你还想撞到头吗？”

“天啊，Steve！这不是重点！”

“随你便吧，”Steve说完又不放心地加道，“药在厨房放餐具的抽屉右边，应该在感冒药的下面，以防你不知道。”

“我是成年人，你可以不要像鸡妈妈一样瞎操心吗？”

“不，Tony，我赌你肯定不知道家里的药放在哪里。”

“你怎么这么烦，快去睡你的觉！”Tony不耐烦挥了挥手。

Steve转过身，不禁因为两人又回到正常的相处模式而欣喜。心口有一丝瘙痒，让他想要在Tony的房间多待一会儿。

“Steve！”Tony在他身后叫道，Steve回过头看他，带着不能再明显的笑意。

“……谢谢。”Tony低声说道，将游移的目光定在了还半敞着的浴室门上。

Steve出了Tony房间后，还是不放心的找出药回到Tony门前。这一回，他乖乖地敲了敲门，Tony却没有应他，他便打开门径直走了进去。

Tony已经把自己裹进了被子里，果然他根本就没打算听Steve的话，他也从来没有听过。

Steve把药瓶放在床头，然后看向把脸埋进枕头里传来平稳呼吸声的Tony。

他才出去没一会儿，Tony就睡着了，看起来是真的困乏了，而头发也还湿漉漉地滴着水。

Steve知道明早Tony肯定又会抱怨头疼了，谁让他总是湿着头发睡觉。

床头灯显然也被疲惫的Tony遗忘了，暖黄色的灯光照在他一侧脸上，浓密而纤长的睫毛打下一片阴影。

Steve坐到Tony身边，他抬起手捋开贴在Tony额前的一缕湿发。在他的指尖触碰上Tony的脸颊前，Tony迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，Steve赶紧把手收了回来，僵硬地看着Tony。

Tony依旧侧着头，Steve能看到他的睫毛扇了扇，那片阴影像是泛着波纹的湖水般颤动，然后在Tony再一次闭上眼后，一切归为平静。

Steve咽了口口水，喉结滚动。许久，他才站起身，顺手把床头灯关上，房间里只剩下一片黑暗，还有从窗帘缝隙渗进来的一道街灯的白光。

“晚安，Tony。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

3

Tony起床的时候，Steve已经去上班了，临走前还帮他做了份早餐，放在微波炉里保温。

他迷迷糊糊地打开微波炉，看到了盘子里的煎蛋卷，闻起来里面除了芝士以外，还放了火腿片。他把自己的早餐拿出来放在桌上，转身给自己煮咖啡。

Tony其实头痛得眼睛都睁不开，直到咖啡的浓香从杯口飘进他的鼻间，才缓解了些许。他揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发，无视Steve给他留下的小纸条上写着的“少吃点止痛药”，倒出两粒止痛药就着咖啡吞下去了。

咖啡加上止痛药，效果显著。

Tony端着咖啡看向窗外，灰蒙蒙的天空飘着细雨，残留在树枝上的几片绿叶也在大风中被吹刮下来。

那呼呼的风声仿佛是在耳边大声告诉他不要出门，Tony看了眼时间，离他上班还有两个小时，他从来没有这么感谢Natasha。

他希望今天能见着Clint，不仅仅是因为对方的出现，表示他今天不用像昨天那样忙碌，更因为Clint那比他还要口无遮拦的性格，总是可以把他的思绪全都从Steve身上拉开。

但是，Tony显然忘了他最讨厌在头痛的时候，听到Clint那在他耳边叽叽喳喳的声音。

“Tony，帮个忙！”Clint用脚踢了踢地上的另一个箱子，而他手上还抱着一个相似的，对着Tony说道。

Tony走过去，正准备弯腰，后腰传来的疼痛顿时让他皱起了眉头，他缓缓直起身，扶着身旁的桌子，一手在后腰上揉了揉。

“你腰怎么了，Tony？昨晚上去哪玩了，嗯？”Clint问道，带着一脸坏笑。

“感谢你昨天的努力工作，让我还有时间出门玩。”Tony假笑道，瞪了Clint一眼。

Clint无所谓地耸肩，把他抱着的箱子放到一旁的桌上，“那你就是呆家里咯？”他假装思考了一下，然后夸张地说道，“噢！我知道了，是不是Steve！？”

Tony翻了个白眼，“这跟Steve有什么关系？”并踢了踢那个箱子，Clint把它抱起来也放在桌上，方便等会Tony可以帮他一起把它们搬到另一边的货架上去。

“你不是和他告白了吗？”Clint理所当然道。

“哦，那你也应该知道他拒绝了吧。”Tony嘴角维持着的假笑僵硬了几分。

“这并不代表他不会找你约炮啊。”Clint轻挑地说道，然后用力拍了一下Tony挺翘的臀部，“毕竟，谁抵抗的了这个？”

Tony被Clint打得腰更酸了，忍不住狠狠地一巴掌扇在他后脑勺上，“做你的事去吧，死肥鸟！”

Clint被他扇了巴掌也没生气，只是揽住他的肩，“为了补偿你，今晚我们去玩玩，酒算我的！”

Tony顿了一下，头疼加腰疼让他犹豫不决。但是，Steve的脸瞬间出现在了他面前Steve这段时间对他的温柔，让他几乎又站不住脚跟了。

但是，Tony太了解Steve的固执，而这固执往往就是对一人的深情。

他不相信Steve能忘记他的Bucky，至少是他记忆中的那个Bucky。

他也不相信Steve能明白他对他的温柔，在他看来不过是可怜与同情，只因为Tony的求而不得让Steve产生了共鸣，又或者是别的什么。

“喝酒怎么能不带上我，Clint？”Natasha在Clint背后说道。

Clint猛地跳起来，把自己搭在Tony肩上的手臂收回来，放到自己的手放到面前一箱子补货上。

Tony看向Natasha，她双手抱胸，那对饱满的肉球在低胸上衣下呼之欲出，然而唯一能欣赏到这一幕的Clint和Tony都熟知她的凶狠，所以对她的美色避之不及。

“你的也算我，Nat，你可是我的最爱！”Clint赶忙讨好道，刚回来工作被Natasha发现他在摸鱼，Clint很确定他这周的日子不会好过了。

Natasha点点头，看向Tony，“你来吗？”

Tony点点头，露出他的标准Stark笑容，“哪一次我没去？再加上Clint这个吝啬鬼第一次请客，我不去真是太对不起自己了。”

“我还能听见你！”Clint抱着箱子走向另一边，背对着Tony吼道。

“我还以为你会想回家和你的Steve呆在一起呢？”Natasha调笑道。

她一直很不爽Tony那副可怜巴巴地看着Steve，却又不敢开口的样子，所以她就怂恿Tony向Steve告白，毕竟她认为Steve也是喜欢Tony的。

不过，就连Natasha也没想到Steve会拒绝。于是，她多了个烦恼，就是Tony那张在被拒绝之后，仿佛被人踢了小狗一般的表情。

Natasha知道Tony和Steve之间一定发生了什么，才会让Tony现在看起来再正常不过了，像是完全忘记了Steve的存在。

Tony听完，也学着Natasha的样子双手抱胸，认真地说道，“你们两个是真的觉得我会缠着他不放？”

Natasha歪了歪头，“这要看情况。”

“什么意思？”Tony疑惑道。

“你是Tony Stark，这还需要我教？”Natasha挑眉道。

“我怎么交了你这样的朋友？”Tony叹了口气。

“因为你怕我。”Natasha仰起头，本身就身材高挑的她穿着十公分高跟鞋，这让她毫无压力地俯视Tony。

“不，因为我太爱你了。”Tony轻笑着说道。

Natasha被他语气里流露出的毫不掩饰的喜爱所感染，也露出一个少有真心实意的笑容。

下班之后，Tony回家换了身衣服。此时Steve还没有下班，感谢Natasha的仁慈，这是他第一次比Steve早回家，他就不用亲口告诉Steve他的行程。

于是，他决定给Steve发一条短信。

“我今晚会和Nat还有Clint一起去酒吧，别担心。”太自作多情，删掉。

“我今晚会去酒吧，不用等我。”太矫情，删掉。

“晚归，勿念。”这样不如不发，删掉。

最后，Tony还是什么短信都没有发，就和两人去了一家他们常去的地方。三人进去没一会儿，Natasha和Clint就抛下Tony一人坐在吧台，跑到了舞池里去。

Tony对着调酒师打了个手势，又给自己叫了杯酒，举着酒杯却也没有喝，只是盯着绿色的酒液发呆。

在他把思绪从危险领域拉出来之后，Tony就看到了一个男人。他们沿着圆弧形的吧台坐着，Tony的角度能看到他线条精致的侧脸，下巴上还带着胡渣，显然来之前没有仔细清理过自己，但也不是一副不修边幅的模样。

男人手臂上的肌肉紧实，被那紧身的灰色上衣完美地包裹着。他在变幻闪烁的灯光下与喧闹嘈杂的人声中显得很安静。黑色的头发被他在脑后扎成凌乱的小丸子形状，让Tony觉得特别可爱，心口有些瘙痒。

Tony放下手中的酒杯，杯底与桌面之间发出一声清脆的碰撞声。就在Tony想着自己是不是应该上前打个招呼并请他喝一杯的时候，男人像是感受到了他的视线，转头看向Tony。

很好，他一定要请他喝杯酒。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

4

“再来一杯伏特加。”

“算我的。”Tony踱步走向他，一边对着调酒师说道，男人转头看向他。

“介意我坐在这吗？”此时，Tony已经站在他身边的位置旁，一条手臂撑在桌上，另一只手里的酒杯微微向男人的方向倾斜。

对方盯着他看了好一会儿，却没有说话，只是点点头。这个冷淡的反应着实有些打击到Tony，但Tony也不是什么轻言放弃的人，他在男人身边坐下，侧过身体看向对方。

调酒师将一个小杯子放到男人面前，给他斟上一杯透明的酒液。然后，Tony就吃惊地看着男人把伏特加当水一样一口灌下。

Tony挑了挑眉说道，“你这喝法真像我一个朋友，”男人愣了一下，转过头看向Tony，Tony朝他眨了眨眼睛，指向Natasha，“就是那边那个红发美人，我从来不敢和她一起喝酒，因为我唯一一次这么做的结果就是，她当着所有人的面把我从这里抬了出去。”

男人顺着他的指尖看向Natasha，还有正和她紧贴着身体扭动的Clint。男人听到他的后半句话的时候，那张面无表情的脸终于生动了一点，他的嘴角多了丝不易察觉的弧度，还有眼睛里闪着的微光。

“我叫Tony。”男人的视线再一次回到他的脸上，Tony发现他的目光开始在自己的眼睛与唇瓣上游移，不过，让Tony失望的是，男人并没有回答他。

当然Tony对此有合理的解释，他觉得这个提起他兴趣的男人，不是讨厌他，就是在害羞。所以，即使考虑到男人比他大上一圈的体格，Tony还是决定冒着生命危险证实他的想法。

“你知道……通常这个时候，大家都会说出自己名字的吧，甜心？”Tony抿了一口酒说道，湿润的红唇微张，而声音更像是从嗓子里呢喃出的气音，低沉而诱惑。

在看到男人染上嫣红的白皙脸颊后，Tony知道自己赌对了，对方确实是在害羞。Tony很难想象这么火辣的一个帅哥怎么会对被搭讪感到陌生，又或许是因为每个搭讪者都不像Tony这样执着，通通被男人的冷硬给吓跑了。

“James……你可以叫我James。”James说道，他侧过身让自己和Tony面对面，悄然对视的两双眼睛都紧紧黏在对方身上。

“很高兴认识你，James。”Tony缓缓说着似是在回味他的名字，然后才好奇地说道，“我从来没在这个酒吧见过你，而这几乎不可能的事情，因为我基本上每天都在这里，我说的对吗，Ian？”Tony对着调酒师Ian说道，Ian轻笑一声，给了Tony一个飞吻。

“这是我第一次来纽约。”James回答道。Tony的声音让他渐渐放松下来，这是他第一次来到纽约，又或者是回到，他自己也分不清。

夜幕降临时，他并不想只是躺在那个临时住所的小床上。他想要去一些不一样的地方，一些只存在于印象中，却从来没有真正去过的地方，“你是我在这里认识的第一个人，Tony。”

“你没在逗我开心吧？”Tony的眼睛瞪大了一圈，在幽蓝色的灯光下，那浓郁的焦糖色有一瞬间竟与James的灰蓝色双眼重合。

James看着他勾起一个微笑，摇摇头。

“你是俄国人吧，”Tony在看见他的眼神之后，得意地笑道，“别担心，你几乎没有口音，只是瞒不过我而已……那你为什么来纽约？”

James深吸一口气，“我来这里找一个人。”他的语气里带着浓浓的不确定，这让Tony好奇地挑起眉毛，他不明白一个人是如何特意从俄罗斯飞来纽约，整整十个小时的飞机，却不确定自己的目的。

但是，莫名其妙地，Tony觉得这和他在这个男人身上看到的一切都特别符合。

“你们是怎么认识的？”Tony一边说道，一边让Ian又给James倒了一杯纯伏特加。

“……我已经几乎记不清他的脸了。而且，其实不是我想找到他。”James回避了Tony的问题，然后用酒液淹没他剩下的话。

Tony皱眉看着James刚愉悦起来的神情，因为这个他口中连他自己都不确定要找的人而垮下。

他思考了一下，也一口灌下自己的酒，从椅子上下来并往外走了一步，在心里默念着酒精壮胆，然后回过身向James伸出手，“Wanna join me？”

出乎意料的是，James毫不犹豫地牵住Tony的手，下一秒他就被Tony拉向舞池。

身体与人摩擦而过时的感觉，让James感到很不舒服，肠子像是打结了般一抽一抽的，直到Tony停下来，转过身双臂环住他的脖子。James双臂僵直地垂在身体两侧，他不知道他该把手放在那里。

“James，把手放在我腰上。”James已经完全没有在思考了，他的两手很快就搭在Tony的腰间，并不自觉地在感受到掌下有力却柔软的触感时渐渐收紧。

“轻点，James，我后腰上有伤。”Tony低笑着说道，在随着音乐开始扭动时，他才想起自己腰上的伤，但这个时候他总不能把James丢下吧，更何况是他把他拉进舞池的。幸运的是，一整天下来，疼痛的感觉已经没有那么明显了。

James的脸又红了一下，在黑暗中并不明显。他的手指从Tony腰上松开，却放在了Tony后腰上让两人靠得更近了，就像是……像是在保护Tony一样。

Tony比他稍矮一点，但这并不妨碍Tony抬头亲吻James。一开始，Tony只是让他们的唇瓣渐渐贴近，近到只容得下一张纸片，感受着对方灼热的呼吸。然后，他才闭上眼睛，张开嘴让James主动吻住他，舌在唇瓣相连的位置触碰，纠缠，进入对方的口腔里掠夺，吮吸。

等Tony意识到的时候，他已经将James带到灰暗狭小的走廊里，离他们不远处是一男一女，穿着黑色紧身裙的女人被男人举起来压在墙上，他们的下身紧贴在一起，喘息声清晰地传过来。

James被Tony一把推在坚硬的墙上，他的发带已经不翼而飞，黑色半长发垂在脸侧，留下一片阴影。Tony的手在James的胸口安抚地拍了拍，然后就跪在了他腿间，脸正好对着他的下体，鼻尖磨蹭着他的牛仔裤。

James的呼吸急促起来，手指穿进了Tony的发间。Tony解开他的牛仔裤褪到大腿根处，露出黑色的内裤，Tony先是在上面落下一个个啄吻，然后用舌头舔弄已经被下体撑得鼓胀起来的位置，在那布料上留下一块潮湿的痕迹。

Tony抬起头，咬着下唇对James诱惑地一笑，然后咬住他内裤的边缘向下拉，释放出他的欲望，半抬头的粗长拍打在Tony的脸上，柱身蹭过Tony下巴上的小胡子，“嗯……Tony……”

Tony的手握住他的粗长的阴茎抬起来，含住他的一个囊袋舔弄，又含住另一个玩弄，最后把两个一起含进嘴里吮吸，在放开的时候发出啵的一声。James揪着他头发的手越来越紧，Tony的舌尖沿着一条凸起的青筋，由下至上的舔弄，在James屏住呼吸的时候，一口含住他粉红色的蘑菇头。

“啊……T，Tony……”James倒抽一口气，发出窒息般的声音，他仰起头任由Tony将他的柱身完全吞入口中。Tony鼓动着脑袋，卖力地吞吐着嘴里越来越大的肉棒，James扣在他脑后的手，迫使每一次的挺入都顶在他的喉咙深处。

“呜……”Tony喃喃着，声带的震动像是直接从阴茎顶端传达给了James，让他不受控制地进入最深处，Tony的鼻尖埋在他的毛发里，大张的嘴吃力地环住他柱身底部，紧闭着的眼皮连带着浓密的睫毛一起颤抖，像是扇动着的蝴蝶翅膀。

James在高潮的时候松开了紧扣着Tony脑袋的手，阴茎从Tony的口腔里完全抽离，乳白色的精液全都喷射在Tony那张美丽精致的脸上，黏稠的体液粘在他的睫毛上，在Tony睁开眼睛的时候滑落。

James将Tony拉起来，吻住他还带着自己味道的红肿唇瓣，用力地吮吸啃咬。他的手掌隔着Tony的牛仔裤，裹住那两团挺翘的浑圆揉捏。Tony的手却抵在了他的胸口，分开两人之间过于亲近的距离，他注视着James依旧被情欲填满的眼睛，伸手在自己的脸上抹了一把，擦干净上面残留的液体，并遮住嘴角略有些苦涩的笑意。

James不明白Tony为什么突然拒绝了他，但他还是穿上裤子，并替Tony抹去沾在他头发上的，属于他的痕迹。

Tony也不知道自己是怎么了，他竟然没有了释放自己的想法，眼前直勾勾地盯着他的男人让他感到有些愧疚，明明他自己才是那个欲望未被满足的人。沉默良久，他才咬着下唇从James的口袋里摸出他的手机，把自己的手机号和名字输上去，并给自己发了个空白短信，然后把它重新塞回去。

“记得联系我，James。”Tony说完便要转身离开，却被对方拉住了上臂，力气之大让他毫无反抗的余地。

Tony的呼吸急促起来，转头却看到了James有些受伤的眼神，他不敢直视Tony的眼睛，于是低下头轻声道，“对不起，我……我不知道做错了什么，对不起……”

Tony没等他说完，就上前捧住他的脸，“嘿，James，这不是你的问题，你没有做错任何事情，都是我自己的问题。”Tony觉得自己在安慰一个极为缺乏安全感的孩子，而他自己则是一个刚欺负过他的恶霸。

Tony在他嘴上印下一个吻，“我，我只是突然有急事要离开而已。我们明天再在这里见面，我答应你，好吗？”他不由自主地说出这个超出他计划之外的话，但他却是认真的，不仅是因为James现在的反应让他感到一丝愧疚，更是因为他也想要再见到这个男人。

James抬起头，紧盯着Tony的眼睛，在确定他是认真的之后，才犹豫地点了点头。

Tony离开的时候，没有和Clint与Natasha告别。但是这两个人疯起来估计也想不到他了，他决定回到家再给他们发短信。而Tony也下意识地忽略了Steve会开着灯，在空荡荡的公寓里等他回来的可能性。

直到，当他站在家门口举着钥匙时，才开始胆怯。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

5

Steve坐在沙发上，电视上放着Tony一看就知道是Steve已经看了无数遍，他却叫不上名字的电影。

因为，每一次Tony都是在这部电影演到一半加入Steve，不停说话故意让Steve分心，并在Steve终于懒得理他的时候睡着，在电影结束之后从Steve的怀里醒来。

Tony装作十分惊讶的样子对Steve说道，“Steve？你怎么还没去睡觉。”

Steve的眼神快速地在他的全身上下扫了一遍，像是福尔摩斯一样观察每一个细节来判断他刚去了哪里，和谁在一起，又做了什么。

“今天周五，我明天不用上班，”Steve依旧紧盯着他，露出一个比Tony的惊讶表情还要更假的笑容，“你怎么这么晚才回来？”

“哦对，我都忘了。我和Nat，还有Clint一起去了酒吧，不过你也知道每次和他们俩在一起我都觉得自己是个电灯泡，所以我就先回来了。”

“你喝酒了？”与之前的责怪他时的语气不同，Steve听起来像是真的只是在关心他。

“没喝多少，我今早头还痛着呢。”Tony一边说着，一边脱下自己的外套，然后坐到了Steve身边。这一回，他没有再烦Steve，而是把抱枕垫在扶手上，他屈起腿躺下，没让任何一处身体部位触碰到Steve。

Tony的目光没在电视机上停留多久，显然Steve的侧脸更能引起他的兴趣。他身边的这个金发碧眼可比屏幕里的好看多了，他的金发更加耀眼，他的蓝眼更加纯粹，还有他像是雪中篝火般温暖的笑容。

Steve没有发现Tony近乎深情的注视，事实上，当他意识到Tony在刻意避免与他肢体接触之后，他就开始强迫自己不要去看Tony，他怕在那双总是能表现出所有情绪的大眼睛里看到抵触。

许久之后，Steve才感觉到大腿外侧被抵住了，扭头一看才发现是Tony的脚尖。精致可爱的脚趾缩成一团，视线上移看到的是已经侧垂下来的腿，放在小腹上指尖纠缠的双手，最后是那张已经陷入沉睡的平静面容。

Steve抬手在Tony腿关节上揉了揉，对方没有任何反应，于是Steve就倾身拿过放在沙发靠背上的毛毯子，盖在Tony的身上。房间里开了暖气，却也没有那么温暖。

Tony也与许多人一样，喜欢在大衣下只穿一件薄薄的单衣，但是Steve知道Tony其实特别怕冷，身体也总是凉凉的。夏天的时候，Steve很喜欢让Tony躺在他怀里，但是这个小个子男人就没那么乐意了，他喜欢在冬天的时候窝在他身边，因为Steve的体温总是很高，高大的体型让他像是一个人形火炉。

Tony抱着柔软光滑的法兰绒毯子蹭了蹭，侧过身缩进沙发最柔软的角落里，脚尖完全从Steve的大腿上移开，Steve见状就把毯子边角塞到他脚下，将他整个人包裹在里面。

这让Steve想起了另一个有着冰凉体温的人，即使是在许多年前也比Tony的身形大上许多，但本质上却和Tony没什么区别。

Bucky总是喜欢拖着一个蓝色垫子坐到壁炉前，像是一只满足的猫咪一样蜷缩着，白皙的脸颊在火光下犯着淡淡的红晕，黑色的头发乱糟糟地铺着，直到Steve坐到他身边，用手指梳起那柔软的头发。

Steve深吸一口气关掉电视，并拖着垫子走到壁炉前，停顿了一下又转身找出笔和素描本，才坐进柔软的垫子里。

Steve盘起腿面对着Tony的方向，枣红色的毯子贴着他的脸，蜜色肌肤完美地与其融合在一起，他熟睡的样子让Steve感到很不习惯，印象里的Tony张扬夺目，那双焦糖色的大眼睛里的自信总是令人深陷其中，还有那张即使是在失意时也喋喋不休的嘴。

Bucky也是这样的，好似没有任何事情能让他畏惧。Steve记得刚来美国的Bucky拉着他去夜店，他紧张地坐在吧台位子上看着Bucky。两人当时都没满二十一，但Bucky不知道怎么就忽悠了调酒师给两人都各弄来一杯酒，Bucky幸灾乐祸地看着没喝过酒的他被呛得满脸通红的样子大笑出声。

对Steve来说，那瞬间Bucky笑红的脸颊，泛着水光的眼睛，还有铺撒在两人身上的灯光，无异于他初次看到绚烂漂亮的烟花在寂静的夜空中绽开的景象，像流星一样转瞬即逝，却永远留在了脑海中。

“Steve……”Steve的思绪被猛地从回忆中抽回，他抬起头看向Tony，对方还闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张又发出几声可爱的呢喃，看起来像是在说梦话。

Steve松了口气，低头看向自己的画，随即他便猛吸一口气，头脑空白。他犹豫了一下，撕下刚完成的画揉成一团丢进离他只有一米远的垃圾桶里，纸团边缘依稀可见他栩栩如生的画，那是几缕垂下的卷曲发丝。

素描本和笔被Steve随意丢在一边，他的手肘撑在膝盖上，带着一丝无力，脸紧紧埋在手掌心里，从指间传出的呼吸声急促而颤抖。

\------------

Tony醒来的时候，他已经躺在自己房间里了，身上裹着他记得是沙发上的那条毯子。他走进浴室，清去嘴里残留着的令人恶心的烈酒与精液的味道，然后随便用热水冲了一下就裹着浴袍走到了客厅。

Tony一眼就看到了放在桌上正充着电的手机，Steve的大敞着的房门，这个时间点对方肯定是在晨跑。Tony拿起自己手机，屏保上是昨晚的一条短信，来自一个陌生号码。

-James。

Tony看着这简洁的话语，轻笑一声，他很肯定这是James。

-我很高兴你能联系我，James。

令Tony失望的是，一直到他吃完早饭，穿上衣服，准备出门上班了，他都没有收到James的消息。在Tony穿鞋子的时候，Steve回来了，全身散发着腾腾热气，脸色潮红喘着粗气，胸前的衣服已经被汗液湿透。

“这是我的错觉，还是你今天真的精力特别旺盛？”Tony调笑道，Steve几乎每天都会去晨跑，但是从来没像今天看起来这样，“你这是和Sam赛跑了吗？”

“我今天没遇到他。”Steve在撒谎，事实是他把他的跑友Sam远远甩在了身后，完全无视他的叫喊声。

“这就更奇怪了……Shit！我先走了，要是迟到，Natasha又要扣我工资了！”

晚上下班之后，Tony觉得James是不会回他了。然后，他就接到了James的短信，那个时候已经六点了，Tony正打算随便找一个地方吃饭。

-对不起，我现在才看到你的短信。

Tony站在一家破旧的小餐厅门口，看着自己的手机，往后退了几步，并不在意自己差点撞到一个路人。

-我还以为你已经忘记我了，甜心。我刚好要去吃饭，一起吗？

Tony的手指在发送键上停顿了一下，才屏住呼吸点下去，还没等他喘上一口气，James的短信就跳出来了。

-好，去哪里？

Tony捏着手机笑出声来，手指快速地在屏幕敲着，把他曾经去过的一家餐厅的店名与地址发给了James。

\------------

James看着手机上的地址，离他住的地方很近，一条街区的距离。

他穿上一件黑色皮衣，走到门口又返回来，走到书桌前，翻开一本老旧的记事本，拿起笔写到：“他邀请我一起去吃晚饭，我现在正要赴约。”

在他写的这段话上面是另一段有着相似却又截然不同的笔迹。

“这也是你的身体，没有什么需要抱歉的，James。对了，你的蜜糖给你回信息了，我没有替你回复，记得告诉我进展如何。”

再上一行字是：“对不起，我用了你的身体。我遇到了一个人，他叫Tony，和他在一起的时候，我感受到了你说的那种感觉。”

James放下笔，拿起钥匙出了门。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

6

两人是在店门口见面的，James背对着Tony走来的方向站着，黑色的皮衣和那头深色的半卷发让他轻易地融入夜色之中。他的两条大长腿像是站在星条旗前的大兵一样直立在地上，宽厚的肩膀因为身旁紧贴着他经过的行人而僵硬，即使他没有扎那个可爱的小丸子头，Tony还是瞬间认出了他。

Tony轻声走到他背后，抬手在他肩上一拍。

James猛地转过身来看向他身后一脸坏笑的人，他放松下来，对着Tony露出了一个像是刚收到生日礼物的孩子一般的笑容，却带着一丝隐忍与害羞。

“你是如何做到比我还早到这里的？”Tony没有忽略自己在看到那个笑容时内心中的满足感，便笑着问道。

“我住在这附近，”James指了指尽头的大道，“从那里向左拐，穿过两条街就是我家。”

“看来如果我等会喝醉了，就不用开车回家了。”Tony调笑道，一边拉过James的手走进餐厅。

走在前面的Tony没有看到James慌张的表情，显然Tony几乎是开玩笑的一番话被James当了真。

James其实是想要Tony和他回家的，这个想法无时无刻都在诱惑着他。但是，他不知道如果第二天早上醒来的不是他会发生什么事情，再加上私心作祟，他还并不想另一个自己这么早见到Tony。

这个时间点是客人最多的时候，两人大概等了十几分钟才等到一个位置坐下。幸运的是，他们坐在了一个靠窗的角落，没有餐厅中心的喧闹，也没有角落位置的压迫感。

这是一家装修精致的餐厅，菜单上的价钱保持在了中等水平，略微昏黄的灯光给餐厅减少了一分嘈杂的感觉，绝佳的初次约会地点。

“所以，James，你是做什么工作的？不，别告诉我，让我猜猜！”Tony问道，然后在James开口之前阻止了他。

Tony的手腕微动，摇晃着酒杯，他的视线扫过他手臂上的肌肉，还有那张平时总是缺乏表情的脸，“保镖？”

James挑眉看着他，一边舀了一勺焗饭进嘴里，然后摇了摇头。

Tony努努嘴，“那就是健身教练！”

“嗯……”James发出一声绵长的哼声，Tony以为自己猜对了，立即瞪大了那双焦糖色的眼睛凑近James，一脸期待地看着他。

“就差那么一点。”一改之前的低沉，James的嗓音此时被轻快与愉悦填满。

Tony垮下脸，他盯着James又看了一会儿，脸上的失望在他将目光定格在对方手上的时候转瞬即逝，他仔细地思考了一下James的话，“你把手伸过来。”

James把自己的手放在了Tony摊开的手掌心上，Tony握住他的手，手指从他的手背上滑过，来到他的虎口处。

Tony的手并不光滑，尤其是指腹，当然Bucky也同样，他的虎口以及手指和手掌相连的地方布满了老茧，Tony的手指在那些肌肤上摩挲。直到James反握住他的，手指穿插进他的指间，拇指绕着Tony的拇指打转扭动，又在Tony食指侧面的肌肤上抚摸。

“得出什么结论了吗？”James问道。

“……射击教练？”Tony不确定地说道，弯起一边眼角。

James点点头。

Tony“耶”了一声，然后用食指在他的手背上点了点，“轮到你了。”

James能感觉到最明显的就是Tony的拇指与食指，想了想又把他的手举到鼻前，闻到一股很淡的机油味，“我猜你是……机修师？”

“我更喜欢你叫我机械师，虽然我确实是在汽修店工作，但是我闲下来的时候也会搞一些小发明。”Tony骄傲地说道。

“听起来比我的工作有趣多了。”James说道。

“你认真的吗，James？能够每天把弄枪才是比较酷的那个好吗？”

“你喜欢枪？”

“Well，我可以闭着眼睛组装枪，毫无问题，但我的射击真的是烂到不能更烂了。”Tony耸肩道，对于揭露自己的缺点没有丝毫犹豫。

“我可以教你……我的意思是，你可以在休息的时候来我工作的射击场找我。”

Tony听出了他语气里的迫切，随即低笑一声答道，“好，只要你肯免费教我的话。”

“没问题。”

Tony抽出自己的手，举起酒杯，“然后，我就可以向你炫耀我超快的组装速度。”James也举起他的，玻璃杯相撞发出一声清脆的响声，伴随着一瞬间的颤动。

“绝对不会比我快。”James坚定道，一脸认真。

“咱们走着瞧。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，他才不会这么快认输。

晚餐结束，James终于下定决心了要带Tony回家过夜，就算两人什么都不做他也满足了。两人一走出店门，James就从后面环住Tony的腰，低头在他耳边说道，“你喝酒了，今晚就住我家吧？”

Tony不是守规矩的人，而且两人刚刚其实喝的都不多，按道理来讲他开车回家是完全没问题的。

“我住的地方更像是工作室的单人公寓，所以就只有我一个人住。”James看出他的犹豫，急忙加道。

Tony转过身看向James的眼睛，灰蓝色的眼里流露出期盼的情绪，像是一片漆黑的夜空顿时被点点星光所布满。

真是该死的有说服力。

“好吧，那我先和室友说一声。”Tony掏出自己的手机开始编辑短信。

\-----------

Steve能感觉到自己再一次变得急促的呼吸，还有几乎要跳出胸口的心脏。他举着手机看着上面的短信，屏幕的亮光即使在灯光下也亮得刺眼。

金发画家把手机放到一边，然后看向放在他腿上的画本，上面的人有着卷曲的短发，浓密的睫毛，圆润的大眼睛，还有精致的山羊胡。

昨晚，Steve才在告诉自己不要再对着Tony画出Bucky，即使他们有时候真的相像到让他混淆。现在，当沙发一角变得冰凉，少了那个总是依偎在身边的人的时候，他才画出他，画出他的每一个另他悸动的细节。

Tony从没有在外面留过夜，以他的性格，他不会是在激情之后穿上衣服里离开的人，也不会是能在一夜情对象的床上睡得安稳的人。

但凡事都有例外，而Steve希望自己才是那个“例外”，而不是一个他连见都没见过的人。他也知道自己如果再他犹豫不决，他就永远不会有这个机会了。

Steve已经有过一次失去的经历，他不能让自己再失去第二次。

\------------

James带着Tony来到他的小公寓，屋里的简陋让他在邀请Tony进来的时候略有些局促。

Tony并没有在意，让他惊讶的是James的房间没有像正常单身男人那样乱七八糟，东西都整齐地摆放着，虽然其实并没有多少东西。他想了想自己的公寓，要不是Steve天天像是妈妈一样在他耳边唠叨让他整理，他估计是没有勇气带任何人回去的。

James回过身，在发现Tony的表情上没有厌恶时松了一口气，他有些紧张地将手放在Tony腰上，然后拉进两人之间的距离。

Tony没有拒绝，只是将自己的东西随手丢在干净的地上，仰起头任由James将脸埋进他的颈间，用嘴唇在敏感的皮肤上落下一个个吻，他抬手脱下James的外套还有自己的，胯部向前磨蹭。

这个回应对于James来说已经足够了，他双手环住Tony的腰将他举起来。Tony的双腿缠在他的腰间，双臂搭在他的肩上保持平衡，一边低头和他交换着灼热而激烈的吻。

James抱着Tony走进卧室，理智在他触碰到那光滑肌肤的时候完全被抛之脑后，他的头脑里只剩下：他想要感受更多，拥有更多，他想要占有怀里的人，从里到外都标记上他的痕迹。

是的，他的。另一个自己有不想和他分享的人，而他也找到了这个人。

Tony就像平常一样，在激情之后很快陷入沉睡。

James替他清理完身体，就把他裹进被子里，自己下床走到桌边。他拿起笔，在本子上写下另一句话，然后带着它回到床上。他没有把Tony抱进怀里，而是让两人之间留了些距离，他把本子就放在头旁边，确保明早起来的人能第一眼看到。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

7

Bucky睁开眼前，就感觉到怀里多了什么，他从没有抱着抱枕睡觉的习惯，而他知道另一个他更不可能做这种事情，即使他总是缺乏安全感。然后，他感觉到怀里的东西动了一下，Bucky在下一秒睁开眼睛，震惊地看着怀里的人，卷曲的棕发贴在他的下巴，温热的呼吸喷在他的颈间。

Bucky一时不知道该做什么反应，毕竟上一次清晨怀里拥着一个人醒来的场景，已经是许多年前的事情了。他一动不动地躺在那里，直到他看到枕头上的，被怀里人的头压住一半的笔记本。

他伸手小心翼翼地抽出笔记本，用一只手翻开，看到了另一个他留下的两行字。Bucky看着怀里的人，Tony，深深地叹了口气。

看来，James这回是真的用他们的身体了。

Bucky慢慢推开Tony，打算起身，却被一条腿给缠住了。Tony架在他身上的一条腿勾住了他的腰，脚从后方挤进了他的双腿间。

“嘶……”Bucky倒抽一口气，Tony紧贴着他的身体蹭了蹭，他的脚也放在了十分危险的地方，这让Bucky的欲望有了抬头的趋势，一股火热的瘙痒从Tony触碰的地方一点点蔓延到他的小腹下方。

Tony抬起头，在他的下巴啄吻一口，柔软的唇瓣触碰他的时候深陷又弹起，像是猫爪般在Bucky心口轻轻抓挠。

“别走，James……”Tony喃喃道。

Bucky在听到他叫着的名字的时候，躁动与火热都消退了些，他再一次推了推Tony，“我去给你做早饭，sunshine。”

Tony在听到早餐的时候，不情愿地松开他，然后迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，“你叫我什么，James？”

Bucky愣了一下，他不知道James和Tony的相处方式，为了不让一个小小的称呼引起不必要的麻烦，他只好回道，“呃……Tony？”

“我听到你叫我sunshine了，Jimmy……”Tony翻了个身，趴在床上，脸枕在自己的手臂上，懒洋洋地说道，水亮的焦糖色双眼注视着Bucky。

Bucky无奈地点点头，又忍不住揉了揉Tony本就乱七八糟的头发。

Tony眯起眼睛看着Bucky脸上的笑意，“早餐有什么？”

“这取决于你想吃什么，my sunshine？”James不经意间用上了自己的语气，那种可以让所有女人，或者男人脸红腿软的声音。

Tony感受着对方手掌心的温热，并注视着那张合的嫣红色嘴唇，“你今天有些不一样，James。”

Bucky的喉结一动，极力掩藏自己的紧张与不安，“你会习惯的，doll。”

“我想吃培根三明治，还要一大杯咖啡，”Tony不解地看着他，但还是点点头说道，并愉悦地伸出手在空中比划着，“我说的一大杯，至少要这么大。”

Tony手下比划的“大”至少有正常三杯咖啡的量，Bucky摇摇头，“不行，最多三分之一。”

“James，这是虐待！”Tony哀嚎道。

“不，这叫做关心你的身体健康。”或者是替James关心，Bucky默默想着，却没有移开放在Tony头上的手。

“那你就泡三分之一那么多，但得是纯黑咖啡。”Tony像是在商务谈判一样说道，脸上是假装的严肃，朦胧的双眼已经澄澈起来，闪着狡黠的光。

Bucky不知道有多久没有和人这样亲密接触，这样聊天斗嘴。

“没用，Tony，我会给你加牛奶的。”Bucky看着Tony那可爱的样子，几乎不忍心拒绝，但还是笑着回绝了Tony。

“你今天真的是太专横了，不行，快变回去！”Tony把头埋在被子里，抱怨道。

Bucky的笑容瞬间僵在脸上，这个时候他才真正意识到眼前这个可爱幽默的男人和他没有任何关系。

Tony不知道Bucky不是他想要的人，不知道他的一句话让Bucky好不容易找回的满足全部消失殆尽，只剩下胸腔上失望的空洞。

Tony是属于James的，是James不愿意与他分享，却不得不这么做的人。这让Bucky忍不住唾弃自己的懦弱，就连James都能克服障碍，试着去拥有想要的人，而他却连去接触的勇气都没有。

Bucky一手在腿侧紧紧握拳，另一只手在Tony的头上拍了拍，然后他就拿起自己的笔记本离开了房间。

\------------

Tony因为还要上班，在吃完Bucky给他做的早餐之后就急急忙忙离开了。

Bucky一个人待在再一次空旷下来的房间里，他还坐在餐桌旁，手上握着Tony刚用过的，已经变得冰凉的咖啡杯。

Tony的出现让他体会到自己有多思念Steve，他的初恋，他回到美国纽约的唯一原因。可他却没有勇气去见他，他怕Steve会不原谅他的不辞而别，会无法接受他的另一人格，即使他知道Steve不会这么做。

Bucky原本以为只要能和Steve待在同一个城市里，或许某一天能在熙攘的人群中远远地看到地方，就足够了。但是事实告诉他，这完全不够，他想要面对面告诉Steve，他的歉意，他的思念，还有他的痛苦。

几年前，在接到电话说他的家人出事的时候，他的脑子里只剩下一片空白。他不记得他是如何坐上回国的飞机，不记得是如何去到警局确认他父母的尸体，不记得是如何去到医院见他的妹妹Rebecca。

Rebecca变成了他唯一的亲人，然而躲在床底逃过一劫的她，却因目睹自己父母被残忍杀害的画面而从此昏迷不醒。Bucky回到家时，所有的血迹已经被清理干净，空气中只剩下刺鼻的消毒水味。

每一个夜晚，他都会从无尽的噩梦中惊醒，衣服已被冷汗湿透，四周的黑暗像是黑洞一样要将他碾碎吸进去。在整整一个月之后，他开始无缘无故出现在陌生的地方，有时候他上一秒还在家里，下一秒他就发现自己站在公园的草坪上。

Bucky一直以为他只是出现了记忆断层，但是他丝毫没有去看心理医生的打算，即使继承了所有遗产的Bucky支付起妹妹的医药费和生活开销完全绰绰有余，或许是因为他已经不再对自己抱有希望。

直到有一天，他睁开眼的时候他正坐在桌前，手上拿着一支笔，面前的笔记本上写了一行字。

从那之后，Bucky便知道他的身体里多了另一个人，神奇的是Bucky觉得对方把他所有的痛苦与恐惧都带走了，像是另一个他承受了所有的糟糕回忆，这时常让他感到愧疚。

于是，他把自己的真名“James”让给了另一个他，把Steve给自己取的昵称留给了自己。

Bucky和James的交替并没有什么规律，但是大部分时候James都是在下午或者晚上的时候出现，他们用笔记本写下各自所做的事，所遇见的人，并渐渐习惯了彼此的存在。

即使有着完全不同的性格，在生活与工作上他们都能很好协调。

在一切都稳定下来之后，Bucky带着Rebecca来到美国，让她在这里接受更好的治疗。他在纽约租了一个简陋的小公寓，他记得Steve的邮箱和手机号，他无时无刻都在犹豫要不要联系对方。

天知道他有多怀念那双宛如晴空的蓝眼睛。

Bucky把咖啡杯放进水池里，然后走向书桌，打开笔记本写道，“我很高兴你能遇到Tony，他真的很好，”Bucky停顿了一下，继续写道，“我决定去找Steve，我知道我不能再退缩了，希望最后我们能一起解决所有的问题。”

James一直都知道Steve的存在，他有Bucky的回忆，但Bucky的人生对他来说就像一部看过无数遍的电影，而主角和他长了同一张脸。

他总是在鼓励Bucky去找Steve，即使这意味着他们其中一个人无法与爱的人在一起，又或者所爱之人必须与另一个人分享他。但他们都知道两个人共用一个身体迟早会有这样的结果，这是无法避免的。

心口传来的温暖让Bucky不禁在笔记本上隔了一行，又写下一句话。

“谢谢你，James。”

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

8

离圣诞节只剩两天了，早就随着学生一起放假的Steve把他们的公寓布置上了浓浓的节日氛围，当然那些红白绿的装饰物换来的只是Tony越来越嫌弃的眼神，特别是在他看到Steve给自己买的圣诞毛衣的时候。

“千万别告诉我这是我今年的圣诞礼物。”Tony把Steve递给他的圣诞毛衣丢回Steve的身上，像是上面有什么传染病毒似的。

Steve低下头轻笑起来，再一次把毛衣递给Tony，“这不是你的圣诞礼物，但是如果圣诞那天你不穿你就没有圣诞礼物了。”

“我恨你！”Tony接住毛衣，一边走向房间，一边吼道。

Steve看着他的背影，笑容渐渐消失在脸上。他和Tony之间的冷战已经随着时间的推移渐渐回温，但是他很清楚改变他们关系的不是时间，是Tony。他宁愿Tony还保持那个害怕与他说话的样子，至少这样他能告诉自己Tony还在意，介怀。

“今年Natasha和Clint也会一起来过圣诞吗？”Steve问道，看着Tony走出卧室，他之前手上的毛衣估计已经被丢到衣柜里了。

“今年他们应该是不会来了，Clint之前说要和Natasha二人世界，”Tony摆摆手道，然后他小心翼翼地看向Steve，有些犹豫地道，“但是会有另外一个人来。”

Steve僵硬在原地，他放下手上的水杯，干咳一声问道，“哦，你的朋友吗？”

Tony深吸一口气，“嗯……其实是男朋友。”他不着痕迹地观察着Steve的表情，焦糖色的眼睛被那浓密纤长的睫毛掩住。

Steve低头看着自己的水杯，沉默许久之后才应道，“恭喜你，Tony。”声音沙哑，带着颤抖的气音。

Tony眨了眨眼睛，眼睛有些发酸，“你真的是这么想的吗？”一问完这句话，Tony就不禁在心里咒骂起来。他为什么要问出这句话？他自己也不知道。他以为自己在遇到James的时候，就已经放弃了Steve，至少他是这么告诉自己的。

然而事实是，他办不到，Steve与James给他的感觉是不一样的。Steve于他是清晨时分的一杯咖啡，苦涩中带着一丝丝甘甜，勾起他无谓的希冀。而James则是下午茶的一份糕点，入口即化的松软与甜蜜，填满他所有的空白。他唾弃自己的贪婪，因为他知道自己永远无法抵抗Steve对他的吸引，却也无法忍受失去James的痛苦。

“Tony……”Steve不可置信地看着眼前突然显得异常憔悴的人，因为急促的呼吸而起伏的胸口，透着水光的焦糖色眼睛，还有那微张着的粉色唇瓣，他还未品尝过的柔软与甜美。

Steve知道如果自己再迟疑他就要永远失去Tony了，输给一个他从未见过的，趁虚而入的混蛋。

于是，Steve在Tony有机会躲闪之前，扣住他的手腕将他拉向自己，另一只手环住他的腰，在Tony震惊的眼神中吻住他肖想许久的嘴唇，一如他所想，甚至更令他迷恋。

Tony没有拒绝他，推在他胸口的手颤抖着，力气越来越小，最后像是搭在他胸口一样。但是Tony也没有回应他，舌尖乖乖地躲在牙后。Steve握着他手腕的手来到他后脑，手指穿进发间，紧贴着头皮，加深这个吻，他的舌头顶开牙齿，卷住对方湿滑可爱的舌吮吸。

Steve的手机铃声突然响起，下一秒Tony就猛地推开Steve，脸颊上的红晕一直蔓延到了耳垂，混迹情场的他，此时看起来像是一个刚经历初吻的纯情男孩。

Steve舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他拿出手机，却在看到上面显示的名字之后呆愣在了原地。Tony好不容易找回自己的呼吸，却看到了Steve瞬间苍白的脸。

“怎么了？你为什么不接？”Tony问道。

Steve抬起头，直直地看着Tony，直到铃声断掉，他才缓缓回道，“这是Bucky的号码。”

Tony顿时瞪大了眼睛，千万思绪从脑海里飞过。

Steve低头看向手机屏幕，再次确认自己没有看错，刚刚的未接电话确实来自已经十年都没有联系过他的初恋。

“看来，他也没有舍得换号码呢。”Tony说道。

Steve看向Tony，在对方脸上看到了他没有预见到的表情，释怀的表情。Steve盯着他的表情许久，然后才意识到为什么。

Tony如果说自己不难过，那肯定是骗人的。他不是没想过Bucky会回来，但他没有想到会是现在这种尴尬的时候，但他还是十分感谢的，因为这个令他嫉妒了好一会儿的人替他做了决定。

“快打回去吧，Steve，否则你会后悔的。”Tony再一次说道。

Steve张嘴，却只发出一声干哑的喉音，什么都没有说出口。

Tony捏了捏他的肩膀，“别担心，我会当作刚刚什么也没有发生。”

Steve想要反驳，想告诉他不要这么做，“Tony……”

“嘘，就让我替你做一次决定，好吗？”Tony打断他的话，“你现在要做的就是，打电话给他，告诉他你一直在等他……对了，千万别忘了邀请他来过圣诞节。”

Steve的犹豫在听到“圣诞”之后都被抛之脑后了，他想起了自己十年前最终没有送出的圣诞礼物。

“好。”Steve低声回道。

Tony点点头，拿上手机和大衣离开了公寓，与Steve不同，他还是要上班的。

Steve在Tony离开之后，回到房间，找出那泛黄的礼物盒。上面红蓝相间的包装纸和彩带都还没有拆，一如十年前的模样。

Steve把手机放到耳边，手机里的嘟嘟声只响了一次，就接通了。

“Steve？”电话那头传来一声熟悉的声音，这让Steve的眼睛里蕴起一层水雾。

“Bucky，真的是你吗？”Steve的声音因喜悦而颤抖，他几乎可以听到自己的心跳声。

“是我，Stevie，对不起……”

“不，不要道歉，Buck，我只想知道这些年你都去哪里了？”Steve说道。

电话那头沉默了一会儿，Bucky的声音才缓缓传来，“我想面对面告诉你所有事情，我们能见一面吗？”

“当然！你现在住在哪里？”Steve立刻问道。

“我在纽约。”

Steve欣喜一笑，弯起的眼角让一滴泪水顺着脸颊流下，“今天，我们能今天就见面吗？”

“不！不，我的意思是今天不行，我还有重要的事情要做。”Bucky回道。

Steve想到了Tony的话，他看向自己手上的礼物盒，“圣诞呢，不，明天平安夜的晚餐？”

Bucky再一次沉默起来，显然是因为什么而犹豫。

“Please，Buck，这个圣诞我等了整整十年。”Steve哀求道，用上了他从前为了说服Bucky做他不想做的事情时的声音，那是Bucky每一次都无法拒绝的声音。

在两秒钟的寂静之后，Steve听到了Bucky的轻笑声，“你还是跟以前一样，punk。”

Steve也笑了起来，Bucky无可奈何的笑脸在他的脑海里清晰起来，“I know，”Bucky的声音和脸再一次在他的脑海里重合起来，“我真的很想你。”

“我也是。”Bucky的声音，是他怀念的温柔与深情。

\-------------

Tony没想到会在下班的时候，看到站在店门口的James。天色已暗，店门口的霓虹灯照在他身上，黑色的皮衣被裹上一层红光。

Tony激动地冲上前，整个人挂在对方身上，在他的嘴角亲了一口，“亲爱的，你怎么来了？”James环住Tony的腰，扭头噙住他爱人的嘴唇。

一吻结束，Tony稳住身体，当他定神看向James时，才发现他面带歉意，便疑惑地问道，“发生了什么，James？”

“对不起，Tony。”James低声说道，他往后退了一步，手从Tony的腰上滑下握住了他的手，两人十指纠缠相扣。

“为了什么？”Tony轻声问道。

“明天平安夜……我恐怕不能加入你们了。”James说道，他的手指不安地扭动着。

Tony愣了一下，心里有些失望，却还是轻快地说道，“嘿，没事的，”他牵起James的手向车走去，“如果你明天来不了，那今晚就是我们的平安夜。”

Tony走在前面，感受到James的手紧了紧，这让他的嘴角扬起一抹笑容。

“你想吃什么？”Tony回头问道，“先说清楚，我可是不会做饭的啊。”

James哼笑一声，走到Tony身旁，“我当然知道你不会做饭，交给我吧。”

“等等，你这是什么反应？我至少会做泡面。”在和Steve住到一起前，他不是煮泡面，就是叫外卖。

“那不叫做饭，Tony。”James摇了摇头。

“那就是！”Tony不满地反驳道，并孩子气地揪了一下James头上的小丸子。

James叹了口气，转身在Tony的抗议与惊叫声中将他公主抱起来，毫不在意路人丢给两人的眼神。

等两人终于坐上餐桌，这已经是晚上十一点的事情了。但是，Tony不得不承认，要是没有他捣乱，他们估计能早个两小时吃上饭。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

9

第二天清晨，Tony没有吵醒James，就直接回到了自己的公寓，他坚信Steve需要他的帮忙。而Steve也确实早早地就开始在厨房里忙碌起来，Tony走进厨房的时候就看到了正在和着面团的Steve，还有台子不远处的几个苹果。

“早上好，Tony。”Steve抬起头对他一笑。

“早，Steve，你在做什么？”Tony凑上前，把自己手上拎着的袋子放到台子上。

“你去年最喜欢的苹果派。”Steve回道。

Tony不需要更多的提醒，因为他清晰记得去年圣诞Steve做的苹果派，金黄的酥皮被Steve做成了一个碗状，柔软的苹果块摆放在正中心，与有着肉桂浓香的焦糖融在一起，而在最上层，则是一团乳白色的香草冰淇淋球。

“天啊，你最棒了！”Tony击了个掌，恨不得冲上前在Steve的脸颊上亲一口。

Steve显然已经预测到了他的欣喜，只是眨了眨眼睛，又看向Tony放在一旁的袋子，“那是什么？”

“你的早餐，我猜你肯定没来得及做，就直接开始准备晚餐了吧？”Tony说道，一边走向冰箱旁取下自己的围裙穿上。

“你猜对了。”Steve看着他的背影，缓缓说道。

“我就知道！但是说实话，你这么紧张干什么？你的Bucky一定会喜欢的，再说了，他要是不喜欢也不会忍心说出来的。”Tony走回他身边，揶揄道。

Steve脸一红，一巴掌拍在他胸上。

“嘿！恼羞成怒也不至于这样吧！”Tony低头看着自己最喜欢的金红色条纹的围裙上多了一块雪白的手掌印。

“围裙不就是为了这存在的吗？”Steve摊了摊手，在自己蓝色的围裙上拍了拍，上面瞬间也留下了几道白色的面粉。

“你学坏了，Steve，我就知道介绍你和Clint那个祸害认识是个错误。”Tony抱怨道。

“所以，怎么就你一个人？”Steve转移话题道。

Tony耸耸肩，“James说他有事来不了了。”

Steve顿时垂下手，转身担忧地看着Tony。

Tony笑了起来，摆摆手，“我们没有吵架，我相信他是突然有重要的事情才不能来的，再说了，我昨晚都让他给我补回来了。”

“你确定吗？”Steve的语气多了些怀疑。

“我们没事，不用你管。”Tony微微拉高了声音回道。

Steve听到这句话一愣，天蓝色的眼睛暗了暗，纤长的睫毛微微盖下，“对不起，确实轮不到我管。”

这个时候，后知后觉的Tony才意识到自己说错话了，“不，Steve，我不是这个意思。”可他却不知道该怎么解释，他确实有些不满Steve质疑他和James的关系。

Steve垂着头，像是在思考着什么，良久之后他才抬头道，“我爱你，Tony。”

Tony张大嘴，不明白Steve为什么要说这句话。

“我知道我不该在这你有男友了，在Bucky要回来的时候说这些。但是，我不能欺骗你，更不能欺骗自己。我爱你，在你让我忘记Bucky之后，我考虑过，幻想过我们在一起之后的场景，而我爱极了那每一个画面。”Steve认真地说道

“那你为什么现在才告诉我？”Tony问道，他的眼角有些湿润。

“因为我犹豫了，然后一切都已经晚了，但我没办法把这些话都烂在肚子里。对不起，Tony，我想要你知道我在意你，无论Bucky有没有回来，无论你有没有找到合适的人，我对你的感觉都是真实存在过的，我不想成为唯一一个知道的人。”Steve的语速越来越缓慢，像是要把每一个字都刻进Tony的脑海中一样。

“你真的是个自以为是的混蛋。”没有低吼，没有咒骂，Tony只是一字一句地将话从牙齿间磨出来。

“我不后悔告诉你，我仅仅只是想你知道而已。”Tony接下来的沉默令Steve恐惧，他不能接受Tony从此厌恶他的存在，甚至永远离开他，但再给他一次机会，他还是会告诉Tony。

Steve低下头，身体颤抖，他的手在身侧握成拳，指关节因过度使力而发白。直到，一双手放在了他上臂上，对方手心的热度透过薄薄一层布料传给他。

Steve抬起头，看向Tony发红的眼睛，一滴泪水挂在眼角迟迟不肯落下。Tony环住他，眼前比他小上一圈的人的臂膀却坚实得让Steve想要永远依靠。Steve将头放在Tony的肩膀上，他的手也小心翼翼地圈住对方的腰。

Tony低沉坚定的声音在Steve耳边响起，“我对你的感情，也从来没变过，但我不想和你走到那一步了，不是不能，是不想。我爱James，我与你一样同时爱着两个人，而就像你会选择Bucky一样，我会选择James。”

Steve的手在他说完之后微微收紧，而后又渐渐放松下来。

Tony推开这个怀抱，用那双大得异常的眼睛锁住Steve的，“在一切发生以前，你是我最好的朋友，而你永远都会是我最好的朋友，没有任何事情，任何事情，可以改变的了这一点。”

Steve点点头，天蓝色的双眼里折射出Tony的模样，他紧紧盯着眼前的人，然后倾身在Tony的额头上印下一个轻吻。

接下来，两人都没有再提这件事。

Tony帮Steve把苹果切成一个个小方块，一直做着精细工作的他自然不会被这个难倒，Steve把苹果块平分放在三个已经叠上几层面皮的碗里，用塑料薄膜罩住放进冰箱里。

“Clint和Natasha要是知道你做了这个，而他们却没吃到绝对会气死。 ”Tony看着Steve说道，Steve回过头看到他的表情就知道对方肯定会去想那两人炫耀。

“我都开始怀疑，你是不是特别享受被Natasha揍了？”Steve回道，一边拿过Tony买给他的早餐，他打开盒子的时候，余留的热气腾腾升起，那是一个来自Steve最喜欢的早餐店的培根三明治。

“不不不，那是Clint！”Tony见Steve直接站着吃起了三明治，丝毫没有坐到餐桌的意思。他也没有继续揶揄对方的急切，只是从柜子上拿出咖啡豆，准备做些咖啡。

就在这个时候，两人传听到了一声绵长的门铃声。

Steve抖了一下，差点把手里的三明治丢出去。

“我可不觉得今天会有送快递的，”Tony说道，他脱下自己的围裙，“你知道他会来这么早吗？”

Steve迅速放下自己手上的三明治，不知所措起来。

“我去开门，你把自己清理一下再出来，”Tony说道，一边指了指他脸上的面粉印，“你跟他提过我吗？”

“没有，我，我忘了。”Steve也脱下自己的围裙，歉意地说道。

Tony翻了个白眼，随便洗了一下手就向门口走去。他拉开门，惊喜地看着眼前的人，他脸颊上是被冻出来的淡红，深棕色的卷发垂下，脸侧的几缕被别在耳后，白色衬衫外是一件灰色毛衣，最外层的咖啡色风衣外套还沾着雪。

“James？你怎么来了？”Tony欣喜道，完全忘记自己并没有给过James他的地址，只是沉浸在对方出现的惊喜中，他正要上前给他一个拥抱，面前的人却惊恐地退后了一步，然后无措地看向Tony的身后。

“Bucky！”Steve的声音从Tony身后传来。

Tony呆愣地站在原地，不解与困惑在胸口蔓延，他还放在金属门把上的手变得与其一般冰凉。直到，身后的Steve绕过他给了James，不，Bucky一个结实的拥抱。

Bucky的下巴贴着Steve的肩膀，他灰蓝色的眼睛没有离开Tony，那里面的情绪让Tony的胃顿时翻山倒海，强烈的呕吐感随之而来。

Steve放开Bucky，然后他拉着对方走进屋里，Tony在他的脸上看到了这么多年以来最真实动人的笑容，那头金发都仿佛在闪着光。

“Bucky，这是我的室友Tony。Tony，这是Bucky。”Steve介绍道，可另外两人都没有打招呼，也没有伸手，这时Steve才注意到矮个子男人那灰白的脸色，“Tony？”

Tony张口，好半天才说出一句苍白无力的回答，“你们聊……我去煮咖啡。”然后就踉跄着后退几步，转身走向厨房。

Tony双手撑在水池边缘，他死死盯着旋转流进排水口里的水。他想要嘶吼，想要尖叫，想要把手边的玻璃杯摔在雪白的瓷砖墙上。然而，他只是站起身，走到一旁把咖啡豆倒进研磨机里，没有在意几粒咖啡豆滚落在大理石台上，随后响亮刺耳的研磨声响起，将他的身体一起搅碎成粉。

Tony刚做完咖啡，Steve就走进了厨房，他担忧地看着Tony，“你没事吧？”

“没事。”Tony冷淡地回道。

Steve走到他身边，“发生了什么？是因为我和Bucky吗？我还以为……”

“不是！”Tony猛地抬头说道，“……我只是突然记起在射击场见过他而已。”

Steve显然没有相信他的话，但还是点点头端起自己的咖啡喝了一口，“他确实说过他现在是射击教练。好了，我要继续做晚餐了，帮我个忙，别让Bucky一人待在客厅好吗？”

Tony对着Steve艰难地扯出一个笑容，端起另外的两杯咖啡走出厨房。Tony紧盯着Bucky，对方已经脱下那身大衣，他的胸口因急促的呼吸而剧烈起伏着，他直视Tony的眼里带着恐慌。

Tony在他身旁坐下，直到厨房里传来Steve的切菜声，Bucky才轻声说道，“事情不是你想的那样。”

Tony没有看Bucky，这样他才能强忍着一拳打在对方脸上的冲动，“这就是你不能和我一起过平安夜的理由吗？真是令人感动，不过你的计划可没像你想的那么顺利。”

Bucky扭过Tony的肩膀，让他直视自己的眼睛，“你至少听我解释。”

“你告诉他了吗？”Tony缓缓道，声音低沉而冰冷。

Bucky一愣，手没有挪动，“还没有。”

“哈，我想也是，”Tony嗤笑一声，嘲讽道，“你肯定没想到会在初恋的公寓里看到自己的床伴吧？”那一瞬间，Tony的肩膀被Bucky捏得生疼。

“Tony，你不只是……我不能是告诉你真相的人。”Bucky说着，他的表情并不像是装的，而这竟让Tony想要抹去他眼里的痛苦。

“那谁是？”Tony咬紧牙关，挥开Bucky的手，“如果你现在不能解释，那就永远不要。”

“Tony，你不明白，我不是James。”Bucky说道，他是那个几乎每天清晨怀抱着Tony醒来的人，却不是James。

“我以为你会有更好的解释，Bucky。”Tony移开视线。

“你给我一些时间，今晚，今晚我就能告诉你，好吗？”Bucky贴近他，在他耳边近乎是哀求地说道。

Tony闭上眼睛，脑海中出现第一次见到James（又或者是Bucky，他已经无法思考了）的场景，然后是他第一次被他压在身下的场景，还有James小心翼翼地说他今天不能来时的场景，最后却停留在了Steve的笑脸上。

他仰起头，睁开眼睛，将所有的愤怒与泪水都逼了回去。

“好，我答应你。但是，”Tony看向他，“我这么做是为了Steve，所以你不能告诉他我们之间的事，绝对不能。”

Bucky沉默了一会儿，“好。”

Bucky知道他不能替James下这个决定，可他没有别的办法。Bucky从没有想过自己的决定会带来这样的后果，先前害James毁约的愧疚与现在的恐惧融为一体，几乎要将他撕碎成两半。

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

10

Tony在两人喝完咖啡之后，就开始不安地扭动起来，或许是因为他没有了沉默的借口。Tony的疏离让Bucky更为难受，现在他才意识到对方把他当成James根本不算什么，至少他还会与他交谈，拥抱，甚至接吻。

两人在一起的时间很少，每次Tony与他的相处都是在对方挣扎着起床与准备离开中进行的。每一次Tony临走前都会给一个Bucky如梦一般的吻，柔软而甜美，Tony的吻总是透着满满的爱意。

但是，这也每次都让Bucky在事后感到愧疚，因为James，也因为Steve。

他不知道自己为什么会在思念Steve的同时，还在渴望Tony。他以为在终于见到Steve之后，这种感觉就会消失殆尽，但他还是低估了Tony对他的吸引。

Bucky想抚弄那凌乱的棕发，想拥抱那僵硬的身躯，想吻去那悲伤的神情。但他知道或许他再也不会有这个机会了，无论Tony会不会原谅他与James的隐瞒，对方都会因为知晓了真相而疏远他。

终于，Tony忍不住站起身走向酒架，取出一瓶酒对着Bucky说道，“爱尔兰咖啡？”

Bucky瞥了一眼时钟，“这么早？”在看到Tony已经下定决心的表情之后，他犹豫地点点头。

Tony没有说别的话，就作势要走向厨房，却在半路上停了下来。他背对着Bucky垂下头，肩膀一起一伏，然后才转身看向Bucky，“你知道，Steve虽然没说，但他会很高兴你能加入他的。”他的声音像是机器一样，毫无感情波动。

“那你呢？”Bucky不假思索道。

“昨晚还不够证明我只会帮倒忙吗？”Tony的回答显然也没有经过大脑，他在说完之后眼神一暗，似是不愿再去回忆昨晚的任何景象。

Bucky大概能猜到Tony在想些什么，虽然今早起床时Tony就已经不在了，但房间里那依旧浓郁的情事后的气味足以说明一切。他走出卧室，入目的就是一片狼藉的餐桌以及厨房，显然昨晚James和Tony在享用完晚餐后，真的是一点时间都不想浪费。

Bucky带着歉意的话到嘴边，又被他咬唇吞下。

“至少我会做饮料不是吗？”Tony举了举手里的酒瓶说道。

其实他们公寓的厨房并不小，但是当三个大男人都挤在同一个地方的时候，确实就没有什么多余的空间了，然而，Tony知道感到手脚不便的只有他一个人而已。

当Tony停下来等待咖啡时，他才发现那两人之间的默契。他明明还站在同样的位置，却在他不再动作之后，一切都才开始顺畅起来。没有互相碰撞的身体，没有越过对方时的“excuse me”，Bucky甚至不需要Steve开口，就能递给他他想要的东西。

Tony的喉咙发干，他目不转睛地盯着两人的背影，直到咖啡机响起一阵滴滴声。最后，咖啡被他留在了机器里，他悄无声息地拿上酒瓶和玻璃杯离开了厨房。

Bucky在发现Tony出去之后，便转身面对着Steve道，“我有事要告诉你，Steve。”

Steve迟疑了一下，放下手上的刀，“现在？”他以为Bucky会想要在更合适的时候告诉他，比如在吃完饭之后，而不是现在。

“对，我来这么早是有原因的，我本该在一来的时候就告诉你，但Tony……”Bucky在Steve面前总是习惯性地要把所有事情托盘而出，但是他还没有忘记Tony的警告，于是在他说出更多与Tony有关的话之前，他闭上了嘴。

Steve只以为他不想外人知道他的过去，于是便提议道，“如果你不想Tony听到的话，不如去我房间？”

Bucky点点头，跟在Steve身后。客厅里，Tony背对着他们坐在沙发上，电视上正播着一段无聊的早餐广告，他的手上的玻璃杯里盛着琥珀色的酒液，如他的眼睛一般宛转流光。

Tony注视着他们，直到房门被轻轻合上，顿时感觉自己如坠冰窖。一口灌下辛辣的威士忌，任其顺着喉道流下，给身体带来一阵短暂的热意。他将自己缩在沙发角落，头枕在扶手上，看向不远处的圣诞树。一口又接着一口的酒灌下，Tony的眼睛像是蒙上了一层雾，脸颊泛起红晕，他缓缓站起身走向挂满装饰物的圣诞树，上面有两个挂在一起的名字，手指轻磨还能蹭下一层亮粉，红色的是他的，而蓝色的则是Steve的。

他强迫自己不要去想为什么Bucky和Steve进了卧室，而酒精以及眼前事物成功地转移了他的注意力，他把玩着那两个挨得很近的名字，不在意拇指上已经粘上了一片红蓝相间的点点晶莹。

卧室里，两人坐在床沿，Bucky的手被Steve的紧紧包裹着，Steve静静听着他从他回到俄国开始一点一点说起。在Bucky情绪越来越激动的时候，Steve的手臂绕过Bucky的前胸将他整个人拥进怀中。

Steve的嘴唇贴在他柔软的发丝上，并深深呼吸属于他的味道，相隔十年，能再次将他拥进怀中简直如做梦一般。他再也不需要靠着素描和幻想思念怀中的人，他能真正地触摸到他的身体，呼吸他的气息。

Bucky在说起James的时候开始不由自主地颤抖，他满脑子都是Tony那张因为被爱人背叛而失去神采的双眼，还有那苍白如灰的脸色。

“你的意思是说，你和……James，是完全不同的两个人？”Steve没有放开他，反而拥得更紧了，并在他耳边轻声问道。

“是的，他有自己的人生，”Bucky说道，他扭过头看向Steve天蓝色的眼睛，“就像我有你一样。”

Steve在他的眼睛里看到了自己，还有浓浓的悲伤，“这都不重要，无论如何我都不会放弃你，也不会让你再离开我，Bucky，我不能再失去你一次……”

“我不会离开你，Stevie，只是我没有资格阻止James得到他想要的。所以，他有……如果他有了想要在一起的人，你会怎么办？”Bucky打断他的话，认真地问道。

Steve深深地看着他，放开环抱着他身体的手臂。他的双手覆上他的脸颊，并拉近两人的距离，“那我们就一起面对，”两人的唇瓣轻触，Steve最后的轻语从两人紧贴着唇瓣中传出，“tiil the end of line。”

Bucky任由Steve含住他的唇瓣吮吸，温柔中带着一丝压抑着的急切，他伸手扣住Steve的头，激烈地回吻，Steve在他开始回应之后也把所有的小心翼翼都抛之脑后，将所有的思念与渴望都融入这个吻中。

Steve的舌顶入对方湿热的口腔，勾住那灵巧的舌头。随着两人不断加深的吻，Steve慢慢将Bucky压在床上，他的手从衣摆下伸进去，略微冰凉的手指在火热紧致的肌肤上摩挲，沿着小腹的肌肉线条一点点向上，直到被Bucky隔着衣服扣住手腕。

“Tony还在外面。”Bucky喘息着道，他压抑着欲望的灰蓝色的眼睛蕴着水光，深邃而迷人。

Steve吞咽一口口水，抱歉地点点头，然后在Bucky脸颊上印下一个吻，便从他身上翻身下来。

最后，Steve是最先从房里出来的。他在看到Tony之后好不容易消下去的红晕再次升起，直至耳根处，那双颊在窗外射进来的阳光下有如蜜桃般嫣红，他对着Tony露出一个羞涩却满足的笑容。

Bucky在整理完衣服后，没有立即离开，而是走到桌旁在随身携带的小笔记本上写下至今为止发生的所有事情。他在走出房间后与Tony对视了一眼，背光的Tony眼睛里只剩下一片深沉的黑暗，他想要解释却还是捏拳忍住了。

四点钟的时候，三人坐上了餐桌。

Tony给三人的酒杯里都斟上了红酒，Steve看着他的表情带着担忧，他知道Tony早就已经喝了很多了，“Tony，你不能再喝了。”Steve把Tony面前的红酒杯拿走放到自己面前，然后拿出另一个玻璃杯倒上水。

Tony没有回话，他的视线在自己的酒杯和Steve的脸上来回。

“我知道你酒量好，但是你不能再喝了，我可不想明天下午才看到你起床。”Steve用上像是哄小孩子的口气，Bucky坐在他身边，视线不由自主地停留在Tony有些恍惚的脸上，他把Steve刚倒上的水放在Tony面前。

Tony看着他们两人，沉默了一会儿才对着Steve道，“今天是特殊日子，所以我才听你的，”他用叉子叉起一小块肉放进嘴里，即使他的石头已经被酒精弄得发麻，他还是对Steve说道，“Good job，Steve。”

Steve也吃了一口，满意地点点头，“这要感谢Bucky，这是他以前给我的菜谱。”

Bucky一愣，“哈，我就说那些调味料怎么都这么熟悉。”

两人继续说着什么，Tony没有听，只是把盘子里的西兰花和胡萝卜挑到一旁。直到，坐在他正对面的Bucky突然将酒杯放下，玻璃杯底与木桌敲击发出一声清脆的响声。Tony抬起头看向对方，只见Bucky像是突然睡着一样低垂着头，他手还半搭在玻璃杯上。

“Bucky？”Steve担忧地叫道，“Bucky！你怎么了？”

Bucky像是才听到他的声音，缓缓抬起头，他先是看向声音的来源，然后又将视线移向Tony，然后就此定格。

Tony在那双眼睛里先是看到了迷茫，然后渐渐变成了不可置信。与此同时，那张脸让Tony感觉到有种说不上来的不同，好像这才是他所熟悉的人。

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

11

Tony正坐在他对面，James一时不知道该做何反应。因为他认得坐在他身边的人，他知道他叫Steve，是Bucky的初恋。而当他终于面对面时，对方给他的就是看到印象深刻的老电影中的主角一般。

为什么Tony会在这里？难道Tony跟着Bucky一起来了？这说不通！又或许他身边的根本就不是Steve，而Bucky跟着Tony来了他家，这只是Tony提过的室友……

“Bucky？”Tony伸手在他面前挥了挥，“嘿，你没事吧，跟见了鬼一样。”

James浑身僵硬，脸色瞬间苍白起来。Tony为什么会叫他Bucky？他知道了？他这么想着，急忙将手伸进口袋里，希望Bucky有在笔记本上写下到底发生了什么事情。

“Buck，你说话呀？”Steve扭过他的肩，望进他的眼睛里。

Steve发现对方看着他的眼睛里也没有他所熟悉的温暖与亲昵，这让他心脏漏跳了一拍。即使知道眼前的人是因为什么而突然变化，此时他却不愿意去接受。在Bucky告诉他真相之后，他总以为自己已经做好准备了，但他却高估自己了。

Steve的喉咙有些发干，一开口，他的声音如同想象一般嘶哑难听，“难道你是……”

没等Steve问完，James就用力推开了他。下一秒，James的手肘碰翻了酒杯，深红色的液体倾倒在餐桌上，向桌子边沿流去，这让他猛地后退几步，又差点撞倒自己的椅子。

James一连串的慌乱举动让Tony皱眉站起了身。

Tony绕过桌子，莫名其妙地，他想要凑近对方，想要看清他脸上的表情，仿佛这样他就能得到什么答案。他伸手去碰James的肩，在指腹接触到衣服的瞬间，James整个人一抖，像是受惊的小鹿一般躲开Tony的触摸。

James的呼吸顿时急促起来，他没有敢去看Tony脸上的表情，而是推开对方朝一个房间冲去，并用力关上门。

Tony被James推得踉跄着后退几步，只因Steve急忙站起身扶住他，他才没有摔倒。

Steve在他站稳之后才放开他，并担忧地看向James的背影。无论他现在有多心急，理智告诉他那个人不是他的Bucky，而他惊慌失措的表情也明明白白地表示他不想Steve打扰他。

“他怎么了？你为什么不跟上去？”Tony见Steve竟然没有反应，便低声问道。他的手紧紧抓着桌子边缘，指尖与关节已经微微发白，他强迫着自己不要表现得太过关心。

Steve摇了摇头，苦笑一声，“他不会想要我过去的。”他当然想要跟上去，可是他不能这么做，他该死的不能这么做！

Tony的手抓得更紧了，他想要大吼质问Steve为什么会这么觉得Bucky不想要他，对方为了今天能见他，甚至……

“你在开玩笑吗，Steve？”Tony还是没管住自己的嘴，对着他厉声责怪道，“他刚才看起来一点都不好，而你就坐在这里干等？”

Steve看向Tony，表情讶异。Tony很少这样直白地关心别人。他不是在说Tony冷血，正相反，Tony从来不知道自己对在意的人有多好，也从不表现出来，总是装作一副没心没肺的样子。

而Tony上一次流露出这样的情绪时，对象是生了一场大病的Steve。那段时间，Tony无视Steve的推拒，执意请假留在家里照顾Steve，对方当时的每一个眼神，每一句话语Steve都记忆犹新，而那也是第一次，Steve微微意识到Tony对自己的感情。

而Tony现在这样，是不是也是因为他？毕竟，Tony与Bucky之间唯一的联系只有他，不是吗？

“Tony，你不明白。”

Tony捏紧了拳头，低吼道，“为什么你们每个人都在说我不明白？！”

“你在说什么，Tony……谁还跟你说了这句话？”Steve皱眉道。

“……”Tony僵硬了一下，没有回答。

“是不是你那个男友？”Steve质问道。

“我以为我们现在在谈论你的男友？”Tony嘲讽道。

“你不要回避我的问题！”

“你自己清楚到底是谁在回避问题！”

James一进房间就听到了两人的争吵声，但他已无暇顾及他们，他只想知道到底发生了什么事情。他颤抖地翻开笔记本，Bucky写的字占了满满一小页，并清楚地告诉他，他陷入了最坏的情况。

James根本不需要想象，Tony当时的表情就直接出现在了他的脑海里，这让他只想回到昨天狠狠揍一顿没有告诉Tony真相的自己。James又读了一遍Bucky的话，深吸一口气，在门外两人的争吵越来越激烈的时候拉开门。

两人同时转头看他的担忧表情让James更是不懂得该怎么做，他平常不是会逃避现实的人，但他现在只想离开这个地方，“对不起，我突然想起来我还有事，先走了。”James抓起自己的外套就准备离开。

“Bucky！”Steve大声叫道，James却没有回头。

Steve站在原地，脑海里不断回放Bucky跟他说的话：“James和我是完全不同的两个人，他一般会下午，或者一直到晚上才出现。所以如果今天，我是说如果，他拒绝和你交谈，或者回避你，Stevie，我希望你不要拦他……至少不能是你。记住，James不是我，他有他自己的计划。”

“你们两个到底是什么毛病？一个话没说清楚就要走，一个结果连追都不追。”Tony咒骂道，一边拿起自己的外套走向门口，却被Steve拉住臂膀，他眼里复杂的情绪让Tony更是火大，“别再他妈的跟我提什么'你不明白'！”

“……好，那你告诉我，你为什么这么在意？”Steve声音疲乏，终于妥协道。

其实，他心里有很大一部分是希望Tony能这么做的，因为他恨自己得眼睁睁地看着Bucky再一次离开。

“听好了，Steve，”Tony将自己的手臂挣脱出来，穿上大衣，开始脸不红心不跳地扯谎，“今天是平安夜，我只想好好吃顿饭，我知道没有他你是不会再继续了。而你也了解我，我最讨厌的就是一个人的晚餐，所以你现在只有一个选择，乖乖在这等着，我去把他拉回来。”

“Thank you，Tony，I mean it。”Steve叹了口气，认真地对Tony说道。

我不需要，Tony在心里回道。他不需要Steve的谢意，因为是他自己想要去找Bucky，而不是为了Steve，他想要知道为什么Bucky要突然离开，而且对方也还欠他一个解释。

“Bucky，停下！”Tony在他身后叫喊着，James稍微停顿了一下，就继续往前走，他现在根本不想面对Tony。

“James！”Tony再一次喊道。

James停下步伐，慢慢回过身，低垂着头不敢去看Tony的脸。

Tony快步走到他面前，看着对方几乎是委屈的反应，他一肚子的火都消了一半，“你就是要这么和我解释的吗？一句话不说就要离开？你知道Steve……”

James猛地抬起头，“你是因为他才来的？”这个时间点，天还没有完全黑透，但在失去阳光之后，对方的眼睛已是深沉的暗灰色。

“……当然不是，我是来找你要之前说好的解释的，”Tony紧盯着他，半晌才道，“你今天真的很奇怪，James，说实话，你有点吓到我。”

James突然伸出双臂环住他，不知是为了能将对方紧扣在怀里，还是为了接下来可以不用看着他的脸回答。

“我不是Bucky，Tony。”James在他耳边说道。

Tony皱眉推开他，“这就是我不明白的地方了，你之前还在告诉我你不是James，现在又……”Tony停顿了一下，他的脑海里出现了无数场景。

自从两人开始交往之后，Tony会经常在他家留宿，而每次第二天清晨他见到的那个James，给他的感觉与今天以Bucky名义出现在公寓里的他一模一样。而现在的James，才是他最熟悉的James，那个陪伴他每一个夜晚的James，而也只有在夜晚。

Tony后退几步，颤抖地说道，“你，这，这太荒唐了！”

“Bucky……他是我的主人格。”James说道，最后的几个字像是要抽干他，“虽然我每天出现的时间有规律，却不受控制，我本以为他会在交替前就离开。”

Tony沉默着，他的眼睛一眨不眨地注视着James，没有错过他的任何一个表情。

James见他没有反应，立刻紧张起来，“我说的都是真的！十年前我，他经历了能将他压垮的痛苦，而我就是在那个时候出现的。我们都已经习惯了对方的存在，而且无论有什么麻烦我们都能一起解决，所以也没有想过去……”他的话被Tony打断。

“我也是你们的麻烦之一吗？”Tony自嘲道，然而一说完就后悔了。

“不！你为什么会这么觉得？”James瞪大眼睛。

“那你为什么不早点告诉我？”Tony问道，他移开视线藏起眼里悄声浮上的水雾。

“对不起，Tony，我不知道你会有什么样的反应。”James小心翼翼地抓住Tony的手，声音颤抖，“我怕你会觉得我有病，我怕你会因此离开我……”

“我不会！”Tony甩开他的手，然后攥紧他的衣领低吼道。

James感觉自己仿佛被Tony勒住脖子，呼吸停止，发出的声音有一半都噎在了喉咙里，“对不起。”

Tony摇摇头，“你知道吗，比起以为你背叛了我，这个根本不算什么。”只是一想，那种窒息的感觉就又回来了。在被自己的思绪淹没之前，Tony拽着James的领子拉下，两人的唇瓣碰撞挤压在一起。

Tony在James的唇瓣上尝到了鲜血的味道，他知道自己咬破了对方的嘴唇，但他已经顾不了这么多了。他的手依旧攥着对方的衣领，却更像是溺水之人死死抓住唯一的浮木。

James的手扣在他腰上，半含着他的嘴唇，呢喃道，“我爱你。”

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

12

Tony是一个人走回公寓的，在知道真相之后，他也就明白为什么James不愿意留着了。走出电梯，Tony站在楼道里，无神地盯着自己公寓的大门。外面的雪很大，莹白的雪花在融化之后渗进他的衣服，潮湿冰冷的触感紧贴着他的肌肤。唯一温热的地方是他的唇瓣，上面仿佛还有着James留下的热度与柔软。

他靠着身后的墙，脑子里全是James之前的模样。James明明有着一身饱满紧致的肌肉，那倒三角的身材在任何时候都应该是有着威慑性的存在，对方每一次都会流露出的表情都会让Tony想起街头的野猫。那种孤独与危险的表象，以及在放下戒备之后，向他供出的那最为脆弱而不堪一击的内心。

这总是让Tony想保护他，而现在，他知道了这一切的原因。让他恐慌的是，他没有信心能保护好对方，因为他总是伤害别人的那个，这就像是让一个最粗心大意的人捧着精致易碎的瓷器。他没有办法不伤害到James，尤其是现在这种情况。Tony并不在意James有精神分裂，甚至就算他的主人格讨厌他，他也无所谓。但是……该死的，为什么每件事都要这么复杂？

Tony推开门，看到了僵直地坐在餐桌旁，一动都没动的Steve。对方在Tony推开门之后，立即回过头，那一脸的希冀在看到只有Tony一人的时候瞬间变成了失望，像是一把利刃刺在Tony的心口。

“对不起，Steve……他说他需要一些时间。”Tony轻声说道，缓步走到Steve身边，捏了捏他的肩膀。

Steve摇摇头，“没事，我，我知道他……”Steve没有说完，他叹了口气，看向Tony，这才注意到他脸上复杂扭曲的表情，“你怎么了？”

Tony一愣，“什么？我？我当然没事啊。”Steve瞬间就听出他在撒谎，想到Bucky之前的话。

“Bucky……他平常不是这样的。他只是有些时候会有点不容意相处，如果他和你说了什么，你不要在意。”Bucky告诉过他James其实在与人交往上特别不在行，甚至可能无意识地说出一些会冒犯到他人的话。

Tony张开嘴想反驳却不知道该从何说起，只好低沉着嗓音道，“不，他……他很好，他什么都没说。”

Steve不知道Tony听出了他话里的意思，也不知道他误会了James，因为James是Tony见过的最温柔的人，至少是在对着他的时候。他不由自主地想起刚才的吻，即使是在被Tony咬破嘴唇的时候，James也一如往常，像是在安慰Tony一般，让两人的吻从激烈的索求变为深情的温存。

在Steve一人内心恐慌却又期盼地坐在这里，等着他把Bucky带回来的时候，他却……即使James不是Bucky，但是就像他依旧会因为Bucky和Steve的亲密举动而难受。这个想法让他的胃抽得更厉害了，他几乎站不直身体。

“Tony，你没事吧？”Steve看着Tony苍白着脸，捂住胃部的模样，紧张地问道。

“……我只是身体有些不舒服而已。”

“那我扶你回房间。”Steve的手臂从他背后绕过去，扶住他的肩。

“不用！……我的意思是，我自己可以。”Tony摇了摇头，推开Steve的手。

“别逞强了，走吧。”Steve再次把手伸回去，这回扣在了Tony的腰上，二话不说就半扶半抱着Tony走向Tony的房间。

只有Tony知道，Steve的举动让他更难受了，但他也没有了拒绝的力气。

Steve轻轻关上Tony房间的门，走回餐桌。他叹了口气，机械地把那些已经变冷的菜都装进餐盒里，然后放进冰箱。在清理完一切之后，他才回到自己的房间。床单上的褶皱还显示着Bucky之前躺过的痕迹，他坐在那褶皱旁，手指从上面小心翼翼地拂过。他扭头看向床头柜，咬紧牙关，他拉开抽屉，盯着那个又没有来得及送出去的礼物良久，最终只是苦笑一声。

\--------------

自那天之后的两三周，家家户户的圣诞气氛都渐渐消失了。直到连Steve都把装饰摘下来了，Tony还没有再见到James，一次都没有。对方没有像之前一样去店里找他，没有电话，没有短信。只有Steve周末在家里和Bucky打电话的时候，Tony才能确定对方是不是还活着。

Tony不知道他们是谁在躲着谁。毕竟，Tony也没有像从前一样去敲他家的门，没有拿出手机拨通那熟悉的号码，没有在空白的对话框里打上一个字。

事实上，他打了好多的字，只是在能够发出去之前悄悄删掉了。他不知道James是不是也和他一样，不，James肯定与他现在一样，躺在床上，头脑空白的盯着手机屏幕的亮光，编辑着已经在心里重复了无数遍的短信，却在要按下“发送”的时候又全部删掉。他该庆幸James与他不同，用的不是iPhone，不然两人就会看到那反反复复，消失又出现的小气泡。

再一次听到与James有关的消息时，是Steve一脸激动地告诉他，Bucky要住到他们的公寓里来。

“Tony！”Steve叫住刚从房间里走出来的Tony，他穿着一身深红色睡袍，揉着自己的头发迷茫地看向Steve。对方白皙的脸上泛着红晕，天蓝色的眼睛里蕴着水光，流露出浓浓的喜悦。

“怎么了，Stevie，大清晨的你这么激动？”Tony接过Steve顺手递给他的咖啡，喝了一口，正是他最喜欢的口味，比平常的要浓许多。而平常，Steve是绝对不会这么做的，因为他不喜欢Tony喝那么多咖啡，“Huh，你这是在贿赂我吗？”

“被你发现了，Tony，”Steve露出一个宛如蜜糖一般的笑容，看向Tony，“我说服Bucky了。”

Tony又喝了一口咖啡，并伸手抓了一片培根放进嘴里，惊讶地发现他的手没有在碰到盘子的时候就被Steve打开，“说服他什么？”

“我说服他让他住到我们公寓里来，我前两天去了一次他住的地方，我觉得那里对他的……anyway，他昨天终于同意了！我决定把我的画室清理出来，客厅其实挺空的，我决定把东西都搬到角落那里。然后我昨晚准备整理的时候，才发现我一个人实在忙不过来，我知道你工作很累，但是我真的需要你的帮助……”

Tony呆愣地看着他，脸上的笑容早就僵硬在了脸上。Bucky要搬进来？！这就意味着James也是。Tony知道自己可以在Steve面前装作不认识Bucky，只要努力一点，他甚至可以在他们亲密的时候强颜欢笑。可是每天晚上都会见到James，他的James，那就完全是另外一回事了。

“Tony……Tony！你有在听我说话吗？”Steve的手在他面前晃了晃。

“啊？”Tony猛地回过神，“呃……什么？哦！我有在听，你说Bucky要搬过来，你需要我做什么？”

Steve叹了口气，抱起胸，“我才刚说完，你刚刚绝对没有在听我说话……你还没睡醒吧？”

Tony眨眨眼睛，“对，我昨晚睡太迟了。”这倒是实话，一直到凌晨，他都还在盯着手机上James的号码。

“跟你说了多少次……好好好，我不说你了，”Tony瞪了他一眼，他瞬间举起手投降，“你帮我一起把房间清理出来，我一个人忙不过来，好吗？”

“行……等等，你的意思是现在？Bucky什么时候搬过来？”Tony问道。

“明天。”

“明天！？”Tony叫喊出声，把Steve吓了一跳。

“是啊，怎么了？”Steve不解地反问道。

“咳咳，不，我的意思是为什么这么着急？”Tony轻咳一声。

Steve耸耸肩，没有回答。他想要了解Bucky的副人格，James。Steve很清楚他不是Bucky，但他还是想要了解他，与他成为……朋友，这是他能与Bucky重新在一起的基础。

等两人把房间完全清理干净之后，客厅原本空荡荡的一角已经被完全填满了，“我以前都没发现你有这么多东西。”Tony喘着气，叉着腰抱怨道，房间里的暖气开得很足，为了帮Steve，他早就换上一件黑色工字背心和一条宽松的灰色运动裤，细汗顺着他蜜色的肌肤滑下。

Steve的眼神不由自主地随着那粒晶莹的汗珠，直到它消失进领口之中，“你看看你的房间再说我。”

Tony翻了个白眼，在Steve又要开始吐槽他不整理房间之前转移了话题，“所以你们最近进展还不错嘛，上次的……矛盾，都解决了？”该死的，他为什么要问这种愚蠢的问题，这可不是他想转移过去的话题。

Steve走到他身边，给他递了一条毛巾，说道，“一切都很好，我让他搬过来就是为了解决之前的矛盾……好吧，是希望能解决。”

Tony点点头。

“你呢？”Steve担忧地问道，在Tony有机会回答之前补充道，“我知道你不想我管，但是既然你都知道我和Bucky发生了什么，我却不知道你和他的问题，这太不公平了吧？”

“谁跟你说生活会是公平的了。”Tony脱口而出。

“你知道你现在不回答我，我总是会问出来的。”Steve就是想知道，但他不确定自己想听到好消息还是坏消息，又或许是好坏参半？他一边希望Tony可以再次露出那种不是因为什么事而雀跃，只是单纯地感到快乐时的笑容，但他一边又不希望给予Tony这种情绪的人不是他自己。

“我跟他好久没有联系了。”Tony坦白道。

“你们分手了？！”Steve拉高声音，惊讶道。

“并不算吧。”Tony小声回道，他自己都不太确定。

“哦……”Steve一时不知道自己该说什么，只是伸手环住他的肩膀，安慰性地捏了捏，“我好抱歉。”

Tony摇摇头，勉强地勾起嘴角，开玩笑道，“说不定……说不定我明天就能见到他了。”

“Yeah you never know，”Steve轻笑着回道，揉揉他有些汗湿的头发，“快去洗个澡吧。谢了，Tony。”

“任何时候，Steve。”

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

13

Bucky搬过来住的那个晚上，Tony去了他与James初遇的酒吧。坐在他之前的位置上，身旁少了吵闹的Clint还有不停灌他酒的Natasha，也少了坐在吧台另一边，那沉默寡言却立刻吸引了他所有注意的男人。

他叫了一杯又一杯的威士忌，酒液一次又一次地灼烧过他的喉咙，全然不在意自己已经渐渐模糊的视线。等他意识到的时候，他已经站不起身了，酒吧里旋转闪烁的灯光让他更是晕眩，紧接着就有一个人站在了他身侧。

Tony一手撑着下巴，另一手举着酒杯，他侧过头看向站在他身边的男人，眼神迷离，粉红色的唇瓣还贴在玻璃杯沿。他放下酒杯，仔细地看了看眼前的男人。对方有着英俊帅气的脸，微卷的棕色半长发，深邃的蔚蓝眼睛，还有一身紧实的肌肉。

“Hi，Hottie～”Tony的声音沙哑，带着他从前最擅长的调情语调。

“看起来，你可不需要我给你买一杯酒了，doll。”男人压低声音道，让Tony想起了James……不，James的声音还要更低沉，也比眼前人多了分磁性。

“没错，你不需要，”Tony无法运作的大脑一片空白，身体无意识地做出反应。他把手放到男人的手臂上，在对方惊讶的目光中撑起身，用慵懒到几乎是黏腻的气音在他耳边低语道，“但你可以对我做任何在这杯酒之后的事情。”男人艰难吞咽口水与滚动的喉结，证明了他即使已经醉得快不省人事了也依旧魅力不减。

等Tony意识清醒一点的时候，他已经被男人压在了一面冰凉坚硬的墙上，对方火热的呼吸喷在他脖颈处，激烈而粗鲁的吻落在他的皮肤上。Tony勉强睁开眼睛，他发现这是个似曾相识的角落，仔细一想，上一次他在这里时James低吼着把精华都射进了他嘴里。明明并没有过去多久，但他感觉这都是上一辈子的事情了，也或许都是酒精的错。

但与上次不同，他现在一点感觉都没有。即使颈部与耳后的敏感点被无数次的触摸亲吻，他的下身也依旧没有硬的迹象，唯一强烈的感觉只有酒精在胸口翻搅的恶心感。对方的亲吻，还有在他耳边的喘息与呢喃都像是一拳又一拳打在他肚子一般。

Tony吞咽了一口口水，推开压在他身上的男人，“我没兴趣了，对不起。”他抬腿就要离开，却被男人拉住肩膀重新撞回身后的墙上。

“你要去哪里？！”男人低吼道，他双眼发红，看起来也没比Tony清醒多少。

“和你没关系，让我离开。”Tony冷下声命令道。

男人对于他突如其来的强势更是不满，抓住他耳边的头发，低下头要继续亲他。Tony扭开头。用力地推着比他大上一圈的棕发男人，骂咧道，“从我身上滚开！”

“想都别想，你先勾引的我，现在后悔了已经晚了。”零碎的吻再一次落在了他的脖颈与锁骨上，这一次还带上了啃咬，这让Tony吃痛地倒吸一口气。

“操你的！放开我！”Tony再一次挣扎着怒吼道，而压在他身上的人则无动于衷，继续着他的动作。

“你听到他说的了，从他身上滚开。”一声布满警告的女声从男人身后传来。

“你又是谁？！”男人的声音里充斥着不耐与怒气。

“她是会在十秒内，你如果还没有从他身上滚开，就会把你揍得连你妈都不认得的人。”另一道戏谑的男声传来。

在男人因为突然出现的两人而愣怔的时候，Tony猛力推开了他。入目的就是站在一旁的Natasha与Clint，Natasha那杀人般的目光紧盯着上一秒还自信满满，现在就已经有些胆怯了的男人。

“你还不快滚！”Clint嚷嚷道，颇有些狐假虎威的样子。

男人瞪了Clint一眼，在Natasha威胁的目光下又扭头看了眼Tony，才心不甘情不愿地离开了。注视着他离开，良久之后，Tony才叹了口气往后一靠，后脑磕在墙上，疼痛让他清醒了一些。

“Tony，你为什么会在这里？”Natasha抱胸问道，她的眼神里她很长时间都未有过的迷惑。她以为Tony和他的爱人正处在热恋期，离分手或者出轨这种事情可还有很长的一段路，但此时他脸上那落寞痛苦的表情又在告诉她事情没有那么简单。

“我也不知道。”Tony回道，语气里带着自嘲。他颤抖着闭上眼睛没有去看他的两个好友，但他知道他们脸上肯定都是一副担忧，加上些许愤怒的表情。一个温热的身体将他拥入怀中，Tony垂下头靠进对方胸口，他闻得出来这是Clint的味道，好友的气息让他渐渐放松下来，沉重的呼吸也越来越平稳，酒精再一次侵上他的大脑令他晕眩迷糊起来。

“那等你酒醒了，你就知道了，”Clint拍了拍他的头，目光移向舞池摇曳的灯光与舞动的人群，对着Natasha笑道，“看来我们的酒吧约会要结束了，虽然我怀里正抱着一个大号电灯泡，但你有没有兴趣来我家约会？”

Natasha翻了个白眼，朝他伸出手。

Clint露出一个得意的笑容，无需解释，他立刻掏出车钥匙丢给Natasha，“我以前怎么没发现这家伙这么重，我一个人可抱不动他。”

“我才不重……”Tony无意识地喃喃道，双臂缠上Clint，整个人像是一个树袋熊一样挂在他身上。

Natasha勾起嘴角，“Well，我还要去启动车，他就交给你了。”她把钥匙挂在食指转着圈，一边说着，一边转身向酒吧门口走去。

“嘿！Nat，我是认真的啊！”Clint叫喊道，然而他的声音完全被淹没在了鼓动的音乐声中，他无奈地看回怀里的Tony，“你真的要减减肥了，你知道自己有多重吗？”

“我…才…不…重……”Tony缓缓回道，他的声音越来越小，像是快要睡着了一般，而他也确实睡着了。

Clint听不清怀里人的呼噜声，但他绝对听见了自己的哀嚎。

\----------

Tony醒来的时候发现自己躺在一张柔软的大床上，他在短暂的迷茫之后瞬间僵硬起来。这不是他人生中第一次在陌生人的床上醒来，虽然他在一次不太好的回忆之后就没有再这么做过了。考虑到昨天喝了那么多酒，他现在可能在任何人的床上……然而，这房间好像也没有那么陌生。

浴室的门被突然打开，一头金发的男人裹着一条白色的浴巾从雾气蒙蒙的浴室里走出来，他的胸口遍布着青紫的吻痕，他在发现Tony正盯着他看的时候也没有遮挡的意思，只是惊喜地说道，“太好了，Tony，你终于醒了！”

Tony目瞪口呆地看着他，他艰难地吞咽了口口水，又迟疑地低头看了看自己。他全身赤裸，虽然床上没有任何可疑的痕迹，后面也没有难受黏腻的感觉，但这并不代表……操，他不会上了自己的朋友吧？这是Clint啊，他刚和Natasha正式确定关系啊！完了，Nat会杀了他的，不，他要杀了自己才对！操操操！

“你可要对我负责，Tony。”Clint看着Tony那张从红到白再到青的脸，憋着笑说道。

Tony猛地抬头看他，张着嘴，结巴起来，“对，对不起……你，你—”

Clint顿时狂笑出声，Tony一脸迷茫地看着他。

“亲爱的，放心吧，昨晚你没上我，我也没上你。”

Tony眼里顿时燃起希望，他迟疑道，“真，真的吗？可是……”

“Natasha在用另一间浴室。”Clint笑着说道，向他抛了个媚眼。

Tony呛了一下，半晌才无意识地发出一声，“噢……”

Clint心满意足地看着他的表情，然后坏笑着坐到他身边，“嘿，你不会真以为我们—”

“Shut it！”Tony红着脸吼道，“该死的，我不要再想到这个画面了！”

Clint又哈哈大笑起来。

“你别笑了……我说，别笑了！”Tony气得推了Clint一把，差点没把他推到地上去。

“好好好，我不笑了，你快去洗澡，臭死了！”Clint直起腰，揪紧腰上险些掉下来的浴巾。

Tony点点头，又瞪了他一眼才走向浴室。那张生动的脸上已经没有了昨晚的阴郁与绝望，这让Clint松了一口气。

“我把我的干净衣服放床上了啊！”Clint对着浴室喊道，一边从衣柜里掏出衣服穿上，又丢了一套在自己的床角。

Tony的回应声几乎被哗哗的水声盖过，但Clint还是隐隐约约听到了。他轻快地走出房间，正巧撞上Natasha正在用毛巾擦着自己还在滴着水的红发。

“我们爱打呼噜的小猫咪已经醒了，正在洗澡。”Clint说道，走到她身边，在她白皙光滑的脸颊上亲了一口。

“我知道，整栋楼都能听到你的笑声。”Natasha说道。

“Well，这证明他的心情也不错，正好可以让你等会儿拷问他昨晚为什么会在那里。”Clint耸耸肩走向厨房，先是从冰箱里顺出一块巧克力甜饼叼在嘴里，然后从水池边拿过洗干净的咖啡机。

Natasha走到他身边，把甜饼从他嘴里拿下来，“认真的吗，你大清晨吃这个？”

Clint嘟起嘴，想从她手上把自己的早餐抢回来，但是他知道生存准则的第一条，白纸黑字地写着：绝不能试图从Natasha手上抢东西，就算你是他男友也不行。

“那还能吃什么？”

Natasha叹了口气，“幸运的是，我们两，不，三个人之中至少我有一些正常人的生活技巧。”

\------------

Tony穿上Clint的衣服，他们两人的身型差不多，所以Clint的衣服还算合身。环视一圈地上的混乱景象，Tony知道Clint为了整他让他误会，把他的衣服丢得到处都是。他摇摇头走到床头，拿起自己的手机点开。屏幕竟然亮了，显示着还有百分之十五的电量，几通未接来电，以及十几条未读短信。他坐到床上，滑动屏幕往下拉，发现全是Steve的短信，夹着几条来自James的。

Tony深吸一口气，手指一动让屏幕变黑，并拉过Clint的充电器给手机充上电，假装自己没有看到那些担忧着急的话语。这房间的隔音效果并不是很好，又或者是Clint太闹腾了，他可以清晰地听到门外两人的声音。说实话，他现在并不想出去，然后被Natasha审问。在洗了个舒适的热水澡之后，昨晚的记忆已经慢慢都被他从脑海里翻了出来，虽然断断续续的，却并不影响他想起昨晚到底都发生了些什么。

他不知道该如何向他的两个朋友解释他为什么会孤身一人出现在酒吧，又或者为什么他差点被一个长得和James那么像的男人强暴……好吧，可能他们一点都不像，但这不能怪他，毕竟他昨天喝了那么多的酒，他连那个男人的脸他都记不起来，只知道他跟James很像，不，是他觉得他们很像。

为什么他还在想着James？停下来，Tony Stark！不能再想了！

“扣扣，”两道敲门声传来，Clint扭开门走进来，“Tony，我泡了你最喜欢的咖啡，而Nat正在做早餐！”

Tony看向他，收起自己脸上的表情。他冷静下来之后，就闻到了鸡蛋，芝士，还有火腿的香味，他的脸上像是绽开的烟花，眼睛闪着光，“Nat做的早餐？今天是我的幸运日吗？！”他站起身，作势要挤开Clint冲向Natasha。

“等一下！”Clint拉住他，“Nat说了，要是你不告诉我们昨晚发生了什么，你就没有咖啡喝，然后呢，要是你不告诉我们这段时间都发生了什么，你就没有早餐吃。”

Tony瞪大眼睛，不可置信道，“你们俩绝对是恶魔！”

Clint假装一副很害怕的样子，“你还想活着从我的家门里走出去，就不要让Nat听见你背后说她坏话。”厨房那边的抽油烟机声很大，他知道Natasha绝对没有听到Tony刚刚的话。

“你们俩绝对是恶魔！”Tony的脸扭曲了一下，再一次说道，但这回声音小了许多。

“谢谢夸奖！”Clint揽住他的肩。

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

14

James提着两个灰色大箱子站在门口，他听到了门内传来的隐隐约约的声响，他猜离门被拉开还有五秒钟。他有些紧张地想开门的会是谁，会不会是Tony？Tony见到他会是什么反应？Tony有没有想他？Tony会不会原谅他？

在那晚之前，James已经许久没有在对象是Tony时不知道如何开始一段对话。与人交际一直都是James觉得最棘手，也最不擅长的事情，一般情况下，他都直接交给Bucky。但对着Tony不一样，James不用思考该如何开口，也不用思考该如何接一句话。因为Tony总是会不自觉地引导他，让他能放心地说出那些不经斟酌的真实想法。

除了那件事，那是他隐瞒着的唯一秘密。Tony没有因为这个秘密而讨厌他，却因为他的隐瞒而生气。

所以，这一回就连Bucky都想不到如何帮他。

他真的，真的很想念Tony，Tony的眼睛，笑容，声音，抚摸，还有亲吻。想念Tony在他做菜的时候从背后抱上来，一边赞美他的厨艺，却又一边调皮捣乱时的样子。还有Tony轻笑着将他带到床上，然后骑在他身上，并用那双大得过分的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他时的样子。

James不知道该怎么做，直到Steve建议Bucky搬到他们的公寓里去住，Bucky因此给他留了整整一页的话。Bucky在知道他和Tony不再联系的时候就很自责，他觉得这全都是他的错，但James从来都没有这样想过。James知道这可能是一次机会，也可能是最糟的一个决定，而Bucky将决定权完全交给了他。

门被拉开，James有些失望地发现是Steve，却也松了一口气，他还没做好面对Tony的准备。

Steve看着眼前的人，还有他的两个大箱子，笑着说道，“千万别告诉我，你就这么点东西。”

James摇摇头，“剩下的在我车上。”他的视线游移，不由自主地往Steve的身后飘，期盼能看到那个他日思夜想的棕发男人。

Steve拎起那两箱子，“那就好，不然我就要真的开始担心你了。”

James看着Steve将自己的行李搬了进去，并小心翼翼地踏进这个他上一次惊慌离去的房子，还是没有发现这里的另一个主人的身影。

“So……”Steve放下行李转身，露出一个真挚的笑容，对着James伸出手，“上一次没有来得及与你正式自我介绍，我是Steve。”

James一愣，迟疑地伸出自己的手，握住对方温热的大手，“James。”

等两人把东西都搬进了他的新房间之后，James都还没有看到Tony的身影。

Steve早就发现James的心不在焉，在对方的目光在四处流转像是在寻找什么的时候，他开口问道，“你是在找Tony吗？”

James瞳孔缩小，身体一僵，不明白为什么Steve会知道他在找Tony。

Steve看着他的表情，以为James不知道他在说谁，便解释道，“Tony就是上一次在你冲出去之后去找你的人，他是我的室友。”

James整理了一下自己的表情，点点头。

“他下班之后就去酒吧了，你不要在意，他有时候就会这样。”Steve的声音越来越小，但他语气里的担忧却越来越来浓。Steve知道Tony告诉过他：他很好，他不在意Bucky搬进来住，他和他的男友也没有分手，他没有在难过。但Steve也知道，有些时候最不能信的就是Tony说的话，但他现在甚至不能像正常的朋友一样去阻止Tony做一些会后悔的傻事。

James到抽一口气，胸口像是被什么巨石压住了一般。他想知道为什么Tony会在酒吧？Tony是不是根本不想要他搬过来住？他是不是做了错误的决定？他没想过自己会这么快就看到结局。

Steve眼中的担忧让James更为烦躁，他咬了咬下唇问道，“他去酒吧，你为什么要担心？”

Steve眨了下眼睛，犹豫了一下，“Well，既然你们马上也会是室友了，我先提醒你应该也没事吧……”Steve觉得自己不应该把Tony的私生活习惯到处说，但他更不想James因在公寓里遇到陌生人而被吓到。

“提醒我什么？”James追问道。

“Tony之前有带人回公寓的习惯，我说的人是指他的，呃，一夜情对象。虽然他很久没有这么做了，但他最近应该是刚和男友分手，所以我有点担心他……总之，如果你不能接受的话，我会告诉Tony的。”

James感觉自己的心脏在一点点下沉，声音嘶哑道，“他告诉你……他和男友分手了？”

Steve皱皱眉，他没想到James会问这问题，但还是耸耸肩回道，“不，他说他们没事。只是他最近看起来真的很不好，而且他说他们已经一段时间没有联系了。我很担心他，因为，Tony他是一个……是一个会把心事藏起来不说的人，即使他过得再糟也不会明说出来，而直到他真的做了什么蠢事，别人才会发现。”

James想脱口而出一句：“我知道。”却又闭上了嘴。

Steve回过神，看向James欲言又止的表情，歉意地笑道，“对不起，James，我本来不应该跟你说这么多的。”

James勉强露出一个笑容，摇了摇头道，“没事，我想知道。”

Steve对他笑了笑，“你住一段时间就会知道了，虽然Tony有时候会嘴硬，但他真的是一个很好的人。”

James咬紧牙关没有应答。Tony的这一点，他是再清楚不过了。

“噢，而且Bucky告诉我，你们是射击教练？”Steve像是突然想起来什么一样，抛去脸上的担忧，有些激动地问道。

James点点头。

“Tony最喜欢枪械之类的东西了，你们绝对会成为好朋友的。而且，相信我，比起Bucky，Tony肯定会更喜欢你。”Steve几乎是半开玩笑地说出后半句话。

“为什么？”James感觉自己胸口的巨石在被一点点抬起来。

Steve笑了起来，“Tony最喜欢有人可以认真听他说一些正常人都听都听不懂的东西，反正我是听不懂。忘记说了，他虽然在一个汽修店工作，但他平时最喜欢搞一些小发明，我和他的朋友经常私下叫他小天才……不小心扯远了，我想说的是，你看起来可比Bucky有耐心多了。”

要是Bucky现在能听到他的话，Steve很肯定对方会大骂他“Punk”。

今晚与Steve预计的有些不同，James似乎对听他说Tony的这么些年的故事很感兴趣，这是他所没有想到的。但至少结果是好的，因为James不再是冷淡地回答短短几个字，而两人之间略有些尴尬的氛围也在Tony的名字声中渐渐散去。

但让Steve担忧的是，Tony一直没有回家。甚至是在他帮着James整理完房间之后，他给Tony发的短信也如同石沉大海，没有任何回音。

\------------

“所以，除了你和James不再联系以外，你没有任何可以告诉我们的了？”Natasha把咖啡推到Tony面前，冷笑着问道。

Tony点点头，立刻抓起咖啡喝了一口，“没有了。”

“说谎！你这样会没有早餐吃的！”Clint扒拉一口Natasha给他做的早餐，然后一边用勺子朝Tony点了点Tony的方向，一边替Natasha说道。

Tony转头瞪了他一眼。

“Tony，说实话。”Natasha眯着眼睛说道，顺便也吃了一口自己的早餐。

Tony撅起嘴，眼睛直直地盯着放在餐桌正中心的蓝莓薄饼，芝士拌鸡蛋，还有泛着金黄油光的火腿片，然后又把视线移向自己空空的餐盘。

“好好好，我服了你们了！这或许还跟最近Bucky回来了有关系。”Tony说着，一边把叉子伸向了火腿片。

“Bucky？那个Bucky？”Clint顿时激动起来，八卦地问道，并惹来Natasha的一个瞪视。

“对，Steve的epic love，那个Bucky。”Tony扯了扯嘴角，很快把自己的盘子装满，大口吃起来。

Natasha轻咳一声，让Tony抬起头看向她，“这和你跟James分手有什么关系？”

“我们没有分手！”Tony反驳道。

“好，那你跟James冷战与Bucky回来有什么关系？”Natasha可没有这么容易被他转移话题。

Tony没有立即回答，假装自己满口东西说不了话。他细嚼慢咽起来，在把食物吞咽下去之后，他又拿起咖啡小口地喝着。

Clint的视线在他们两人的脸上转了转。

“我不能说。”半晌之后，Tony才缓缓说道。

“你的意思是你不想说？”Natasha追问。

“不，我不能说。”Tony摇摇头，眼底里的情绪被他小心翼翼地藏了起来，却还是被Natasha发现了，于是她点点头不再逼迫Tony。

Clint惊讶地看着自己的红发女友，大声问道，“就这样？！你这就放弃了？我还没看够Tony遭罪呢！”这一回，Tony和Natasha同时瞪向了他，他立刻举起双手投降。

“但是，Tony，你要是再继续这样下去，我就联系Pepper。”Natasha在话题结束前秀出了自己的杀手锏。

Tony顿时瞪大眼睛，“别！”Pepper是她最好的朋友之一，她几年前因为工作出国了，但她对Tony的影响力还与从前无异。他拿她最没办法了，在这种事情上，Natasha是没办法问出他细节来，但远在海外的Pepper绝对是能毫不费力地办到的。

“很好。”Natasha满意地点点头，Clint在他旁边幸灾乐祸地笑了笑。

Tony放下咖啡杯，捂住脸。问题在于，他现在根本想不到他该如何去面对这个问题，更别说解决了。他觉得自己是肯定会沦落到大晚上被一个国际电话叫醒，然后被电话里的女声狂训一通的。

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

15

在Tony终于做好心理准备的时候，他点开了手机屏幕，发现了一条来自半小时前的短信。

-Tony，我准备一会儿带Bucky去Secret Garden，我希望你能加入我们。回复我，please，我们都很担心你。

Secret Garden是他和Steve经常去的一家咖啡馆，离他们公寓就只是步行十分钟的距离，他们有很棒的早餐，咖啡，还有甜点。Tony知道现在这个时间和Steve在一起的人是Bucky，这让他找回了一些勇气，而且那家店有他最喜欢的草莓甜甜圈。

“Tony，你该回家了吧？”Clint脑袋从门口探出来，眨着眼睛说道。

“为什么？你已经不想要我了吗？”Tony做出一脸难过的表情。

“你说的没错，我已经不爱你了。”Clint故意板起脸，一副绝情的模样。

Tony捂住心口，夸张地瞪大眼睛看着他。

“你们两个演够了吗？”无奈的女声从Clint身后不远处传来。

Clint和Tony同时吐了吐舌尖，朝对方做了个鬼脸，Clint甚至嫌弃地挥了挥手，然后转身离开。Tony不情愿地站起身，拿起自己放在床头柜的钱包，一边编辑着短信。在经过Natasha和Clint的心理治疗（Tony会把这叫心理折磨）之后，他觉得自己就算再不情愿，也不能总是回避Steve和Bucky，或者James，毕竟他们已经算是四个人住在同一个屋檐下了。

而且现在慢慢适应了，等哪天这对破镜重圆的恋人就算是在他面前接吻，他也不会那么难受了吧？好吧，他不是这么心胸开阔的人，不管怎么想他都会气得想砸东西。

-抱歉，一直没机会回复你，tough night。既然要去Secret Garden怎么能没有我，你们现在在哪了？

Tony一直都更喜欢发短信而不是打电话，因为这样对方就不能从声音里听出来他真正的心情。

而还没等他走到门口，他就收到了Steve的回复。正卿卿我我的一对恋人听到响亮的短信铃声，便同时抬头，挑起眉毛看向Tony。

“你们这是什么表情？”Tony不满地问道。

“这是Steve的短信。”Natasha眯着眼睛说道。

Tony目瞪口呆地看向她，“你果然是什么秘密政府间谍之类的吧！”

Clint在一旁接道，“哦，她确实是的。但你不会以为我们没发现Steve在你手机里是特别铃声吧？”他们觉得这个与Tony一点都不符的怀春少女一般的行为异常可爱，很清楚要是提起来，Tony是绝对会红着脸把铃声改了，所以他们从来都没有和Tony说起这件事。

Tony张着嘴无言以对，他是真的没有想到他们会发现。Steve有不同铃声与他每天清晨喝一杯咖啡一样是他习以为常的事情，所以就连他自己都忘了。Tony觉得自己简直是蠢透了，在自己的朋友面前丢了那么大的脸。

“那，那又怎么样？”Tony抱起胸说道，脸上的潮红渐渐晕散开来。

“Well，我们只是以为你早就应该换了。”Natasha说道，是的，他们已经很久没有听到了。

Tony耸耸肩，没再去看他们，“放心，这绝对是你们最后一次听到了。”他说着便点开短信，一边抬起右腿穿上鞋子，单脚站着的他不稳地摇晃了一下，朝左边蹦了两下才平衡住身体。

-你终于回我了，Tony！你快来吧，等会再说你，我和Bucky刚到这里。

Tony刚好穿上一只鞋，便又抬起左腿做着与刚才同样的动作，一边回复短信。

-我马上就到，一会儿见，Stevie。

事实是，Tony真的没有之前那么压抑了。他觉得Natasha和Clint肯定是在他睡觉的时候，偷偷给他喂了什么乱七八糟的药。好吧，他不知道有没有这么神奇的药，但不然还有什么可能性？再说了，有什么东西是Natasha找不到的？

\------------

“你真的是一点都没变，Bucky。”Steve看着那个气冲冲离开的，有着姣好身材的金发女服务生说道。

“是她先要和你调情的，怎么又怪我了？”Bucky冷淡地说道，然后又盯着Steve的脸看，“而且你不也没变，人说一句话你就脸红了。”

Steve无奈地摇摇头，“那你也没必要这么对一位女士吧？”但他的心口还是不由自主地升起一股带着丝甜蜜的暖流。

“噢，永远有着绅士风度的Steve Rogers。”Bucky开玩笑道。

这样的情景在他们俩还在上学的时候就发生过。Steve曾经是橄榄球队队长，再加上他并没有一个拉拉队队长女朋友这样的标配，他一直都是全校最受欢迎的男生。但是，这还是改不了他只是个一被搭讪就脸红的纯情处男的事实，而Bucky在成了他男友之后自然就把保护他的重任交给了自己。

Bucky则和动不动就脸红的Steve完全不同，他可以在一秒钟就想出一个Steve一天都想不出的搭讪话语，用那让人脸红心跳的笑容，还有那令人双腿发软的声音。每一次有人来勾搭Steve，他都会瞬间吸引对方的注意，并在目标对象开始完全放弃Steve转投他怀抱的时候，不着痕迹地用各种方式表达“你刚刚勾搭的是我男朋友，你最好给我离他远点”的意思，然后一脸无辜地看着脸色尴尬的少女或慌忙，或气愤地离开。

“你果然是个麻烦。”Steve瞪了Bucky一眼。

“我是个麻烦？”Bucky嗤笑一声，“我相信……他叫什么来着，Mr. Erskine？Anyway，他绝对会说你才是个大麻烦，短短一个学期，你差点几次把他的实验室给炸了？”

Steve脸一红，他当然知道Bucky说得是谁。Mr. Erskine是Steve最敬仰钦慕的老师，即使Steve没有一次不搞砸最简单的化学实验，对方也从始至终都对他很有耐心。

“我什么时候差一点炸了实验室？”

“你就这么告诉自己吧，Stevie。”

就在Steve准备一拳打在Bucky肩膀上的时候，咖啡馆的玻璃门被轻轻推开，熟悉的身影跨步进来。

“嘿，Tony！”Steve伸到一半的手换了方向，朝Tony挥了挥，脸上的笑容却在对方走近之后僵硬了几分。

Tony的脸上带着笑容，整个人都比前段时间看起来放松得多。这明明是件好事。但Tony的头发一看就是刚洗完的样子，穿着一身不属于他的衣服，还有……还有他锁骨上方多了一块粉红色的吻痕，可想而知这在刚印上去的时候有多用力，多显眼。

Steve干咳一声，他想不到除了Tony那个男友以外任何别的可以让对方突然容光焕发的人。看来确实是他想多了，Tony并没有失恋，他过得很好。他所有的想要质问Tony为什么一直没有回复他的话都被他咽了回去，却卡在了胸口上，让他难以呼吸。

同样观察着Tony的Bucky也注意到了这一切，但是他却知道昨晚和Tony在一起的不是什么男朋友。愧疚与愤怒的情绪同时在Bucky的胸口翻搅。

Tony的视线在移到Bucky的脸上时多了些尴尬，毕竟在知道这个自己每天早上的温存对象并不是自己的男友之后，都会有这种反应吧。Bucky每次在和他交换早安吻时的，被Tony忽视了的犹豫此时都清晰了起来。Tony保持着脸上的表情，并在心里把Bucky和James，还有他自己都臭骂了一通。

“你这样子可不像是有一个tough night啊，Tony。”Steve刚说完，马上就因话语里的酸味朝自己的大腿上捏了一把。

Tony一愣，他出来的时候没有照镜子，但他还是能想象自己现在看起来是什么样子的。

“这跟你想的不太一样。”Tony尴尬地说道，“我在Clint家过的夜，这是他的衣服……不，Steve，你别这么看我，昨天Natasha也在……不不不，我没有和他们两个玩3p！”Steve越来越青的脸色告诉Tony，他还真的不如不解释。

Steve的目光又不自觉地滑到Tony的脖子上，“huh……”

“你到底在看什么？”Tony皱起眉问道，一边低头看了看自己的衣服，没发现有什么不对劲的地方。至少Clint没有给他一件上面印着奇怪文字或者图案的衣服，毕竟这是Tony在他身上最经常看到的风格。

“没什么！”Steve猛地回道，拉高的声音像是被吓到了一样。

Tony撇撇嘴，显然不相信他的话，但还是看向了Bucky，张开嘴犹豫了一会儿问道，“So……Bucky，你还适应吗？”

Bucky咬紧牙关，点点头，“一切都很好。”

“嗯。”Tony点点头。

两人之间就没有了更多的交流。Steve略有些惊讶地看着这两个最不可能相视无言的人，一时间也不知道该怎么打破他们之间的沉默。直到那个几分钟前刚被Bucky气走的金发碧眼端着托盘走过来，将咖啡和甜点放到他们桌上。

她显然还气在头上，因为Bucky的咖啡因为她有些粗鲁的动作撒了点在桌上，并阴阳怪气地说道，“真是对不起啊，先生。”然后便转身离开了。

Tony没来得及看桌上的食物，只顾着眼前的戏剧性的一幕了，他轻啧一声，“你怎么惹她了？”

Bucky抽了几张餐巾纸擦了擦桌面，整理了一下心情，用上之前Tony还没有来时的语气，“为了拯救我们可怜的Stevie。”

Steve的脸又一次红了起来。

“What？她对Steve做了什么？”Tony顿时好奇起来。

“她—”Bucky的话被Steve打断。

“她什么都没有干，都是Bucky小题大作。”Steve反驳道，一边把Tony最喜欢的甜甜圈推到他面前，“特地给你点的，我知道要是没有这个，你一分钟都坐不住。”

Tony这才注意到那闻起来如天堂一般美妙的草莓甜甜圈，欢呼一声顺起一个塞进嘴里。他咬了一大口，粉红色的糖霜在他的上唇边缘沾了一圈，而他的两颊圆圆地鼓起来，像是一只满足的小仓鼠。Bucky和Steve都不是第一次见到这个场景，但两人都还是忍不住多看了Tony几眼，并在那双焦糖色的眼睛从甜甜圈转到他们身上之前慌忙移开视线。

Tony把嘴里的甜甜圈咽下去，对着Steve说道，“所以，你怎么会突然想到带Bucky来这里？”

“这是附近最好的一家咖啡馆，不是吗？”Steve回道。他没有说出口的是，这是Tony搬到他的公寓来之后，他带Tony来的第一个地方……这就像是一个欢迎仪式，但Steve知道这不仅仅是这么简单。

“有道理，”Tony把剩下的甜甜圈全塞进了嘴里，他看向Bucky面前的甜点，含糊不清地说道，“那是什么？柠檬派吗？”淡黄色的膏状甜点上覆着一层雪白的甜奶油，还有三粒鲜红的树莓。

“Tony，你吃完再说话。”

“好的，妈妈。”

Bucky朝Tony点点头，“Steve帮我点的，”他舀起一口送进嘴里，他的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，“好吃！”

“可惜这里没有你最喜欢的李子派，不然我绝对会给你点那个的。”

Bucky知道Steve是在嘲讽自己对李子的迷恋，他小小地翻了个白眼，说道，“没事，这个酸甜正好。”

Tony眨了眨眼睛，然后继续盯着那盘精致的糕点。他从来没有吃过柠檬派，因为他一直觉得这对他来说太酸了，而Steve对于酸的东西也不是很有兴趣。

“你想尝一口吗？”Bucky问道。

Tony一愣，这才意识到自己的眼神有些太直白了。Bucky说它酸甜正好，这让Tony确实有些跃跃欲试。于是他便点了点头，却没找到多余的勺子。

Bucky接下来的动作已经完全没有经过他的大脑了，只见他用自己的勺子舀了一小勺，然后就这样直接伸到Tony的面前。而Tony也没觉得有什么不对的，抬起臀部凑近身体，一口将勺子含进嘴里。

直到Tony坐回自己的位子上，抬头看到Steve一脸震惊的表情，他才意识到刚刚发生了什么。他完全不敢把视线移向Bucky。即使他非常想知道Bucky是什么反应，因为这样他就能知道自己该怎么办。

然而，Tony只是僵硬地舔舔嘴唇，“嗯……还是太酸了。”

Steve回过神，天蓝色的眼睛染上了一抹绿，他咬了咬下唇，“那当然，你本来就不吃酸的啊。”一说完，他就低下头吃起自己的那份，不再看两人。

这时Tony才扭过头看向Bucky，毫不意外地在对方的眼底看到一丝慌乱，他猜这和他自己眼里的肯定如出一辙。

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

16

三人在从咖啡厅回家的路上都安静得可怕。Steve走在最右边，身体无意识地向右侧倾斜，但还是与走在他左侧的Bucky离得极近。Bucky一路上都低着头，像是在数他一共走过了多少块地砖。而Tony则在三人并排走着的时候，渐渐放慢脚步走在两人身后，咬紧牙关。

其实三人都知道，刚刚的举动其实也并没有什么值得他们惊讶的，至少在往常会是如此。Tony不能确定Steve会怎么想，在对方看来他和Bucky根本没有任何交集，这突如其来的亲密举动确实让人摸不着头脑，但是Tony从前总会听到Steve说他和Bucky在四处与人调情这点上有多像。

或许Steve只是有些惊讶，Tony的恐惧与担忧不过都是因为他在心虚，害怕秘密这么快就被发现罢了。

一回到公寓，Tony就把自己关进了房间里，一直不敢直视Steve眼神的他自然没有发现对方正犹豫着打算要拉住他的动作。没过多久，Tony就隐隐约约地听到了门外两人的说话声，听不清内容，只能勉强分辨出两人的声音。Tony在贴着门板偷听与坐床上发呆之间犹豫了一下，最后选择拉开衣柜换上自己的衣服。

Steve眼睁睁地看着Tony走进房间，这让他想起他们两人在对方告白之后的第一次争吵，但却是完全不同的情形。Steve不理解自己在气什么，他明明对Bucky与Tony都十分了解。他不是没有见过Bucky信手拈来的调情手段，也不是没有见过Tony坦然自若的回应方式。

只是当对象是他们两人时，Steve的内心中就不由地升起一股莫名其妙的恐慌。

Steve勉强勾起嘴角，用开玩笑的口气对着Bucky说道，“我没想到你们两个的关系会进展如此之快，你们下一次是不是就要亲在一起了？”

Bucky一愣，脑海中闪过无数个回答，最后回道，“如果你这是在吃醋的话，那我绝对要去亲他一口。”

Steve脸一红，“这是什么逻辑？”

“因为你从来不吃醋，Stevie。”Bucky想起从前两人在一起的时候，他干的那些只是为了逗Steve吃醋，却从来没有成功的事情。

“我没有在吃醋。”Steve僵硬地说道。

“你这么说是因为你真没有在吃醋，还是不想我亲他？”Bucky凑到Steve耳边，温热的呼吸喷在他耳后，低沉的气音像是直接钻进了Steve的脑子里。

“Bucky！”Steve扭过头，天蓝色的眼睛直直瞪向他。

Bucky看他这副模样决定不再逗他了，解释道，“其实，我也没想到他会这么自然地张口接受。”

Steve见他瞬间转移了话题，不禁松了口气，“Well，你住一段时间就会知道了，这完全就是Tony会干的事情。”

“这得建立在我能看到他的基础上。”Bucky抱起胸，朝Tony紧闭的房间门瞥了一眼。

Steve露出一个苦笑，“这也是Tony会干的事情。”

“把自己关房间里？”Bucky挑眉问道。

Steve无奈地点点头，而Bucky咽了口口水，开始思考该如何跟James解释为什么他要又一次见不到Tony了。

“James快出来了吧？”Steve看着Bucky脸上闪过的一瞬恍惚问道。

“差不多了，”Bucky回道，然后便冲向自己房间，“我得去写笔记了！”

\----------

房门被轻轻敲响的时候，Tony一手拿着螺旋刀坐在桌旁，而桌上是已经被他拆得不成模样的机器，小零件布得满桌都是。除了工作台上的灯还亮着以外，房间内的其他地方都被笼罩在黑暗中，Tony抬头看了眼床头那泛着蓝色幽光的电子闹钟。00:30。他很肯定这个时间Steve早就已经睡了，所以现在站在门外的只能是那个他渴望却也同时在回避着的人。

Tony在意识到这一点的时候，立刻小跑冲向房门口，却在握住金属门把手的时候停了下来。他的双腿发软，唯一支撑他身体的是他放在门框上的另一只手。

“Tony？”门的另一边果然传来了熟悉的声音。

Tony深吸一口气，拉开门。

James惊喜地看着房门被拉开，他心心念念的人像是躲在父母身后的小孩子一样躲在并没有被完全拉开的门后。即使是在黑暗中，James也能一眼锁定那双焦糖色的大眼睛。

“我能进去吗，Tony？”James轻声问道。

眼前的人犹豫了一会儿之后点点头，退后了几步。James在走进房间后便关上门，跟随着Tony坐到床边。这是James第一次见到Tony的房间，米黄色的墙漆与窗帘，深红色的单人沙发与床单。  
而离他最远的是一张工作桌，桌上的那盏台灯是房内唯一的光源，亮白色的灯光照着它旁边散乱的金属零件。比起他自己的，Tony的房间并不整洁，桌角随意摆放了几个装满东西的收纳箱，敞开的衣橱前是几件丢在地毯上的衣服，而床上的被子也卷成一团。

“你为什么……”Tony开口打算说些什么，却在看见James猛地扭头与他对视的时候闭上了嘴。

James拽住Tony的手捏紧，紧得像是只要他一放开眼前的人就又回消失得无影无踪，又像是只要他一放开他就会失去所有刚鼓起的勇气。

“我没有在刻意躲着你。”James缓缓说道。

Tony眨了下眼睛，“我也没有。”

他们贴得很近，膝盖紧紧抵着对方的，两人的视线都不曾从对方脸上移开一寸。渐渐地，Tony的手扭动着回握住James的，紧接着是十指交缠。James的另一只手不知什么时候搭在了Tony的后颈处，手指穿进那卷曲的棕发中按压，一边低下头，直到两人的鼻尖相触。

James闭上眼睛侧过头，继续贴近，直到两人唇瓣相贴。Tony也闭上眼睛，顺从地张开嘴，任由James的舌侵入，在他的口腔里急切地掠夺舔弄，发出啧啧的水声。固定在Tony后颈上的手下滑到腰间，手臂微微施力，将Tony整个人圈进怀里。两人吻得难分难舍，似是在弥补这段时间的空白，等Tony终于找回意识的时候，他已经跨坐在了James的大腿上。

James温热的大手已经从衣摆下伸进去，在他光滑细腻的肌肤上抚摸。

而就在这时，Steve在咖啡厅时那惊讶的面孔突然闪现在脑海中，Tony顿时从James身上跳开，呼吸急促地看着James那还没有反应过来的表情。

“对不起……”Tony低下头没有看他。

James站起身想要再一次贴近Tony，Tony却后退了一步，James的脸色因为他的动作瞬间苍白起来。

“……你已经不想要我了吗？”James缓缓问道，声音颤抖沙哑，这个高大的男人此时此刻显得异常的脆弱。

Tony立刻抬起头，拉高声音否认道，“不！我不是这个意思！”

James咬紧牙关，灰蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着Tony，试图从那张脸上看出他是在撒谎还是在说实话。

Tony张口解释道，“Bucky和Steve—”

“我不是Bucky！”James低吼着打断他的话，双手都扣在了Tony的肩膀上。

Tony瞪大眼睛看着他，像是没想到他会有这么大的反应。

“我不是Bucky，”James又重复了一遍，他的眼睛如同被黑色的浓雾所填满，“你明明说过你不会在意这件事的，为什么现在又……”

“我在意的是Steve和Bucky的关系！Steve是我……他是我最好的朋友，我不能这么做，这对他不公平，”但这样对你也不公平。Tony艰难地将后半句话尽数吞下。

“我们可以告诉他。”James说道。

“我该怎么告诉他？”Tony闭上干涩的眼睛，在几秒中后再次睁开，“告诉他我在和他男友的另一个人格交往？我可能还和他男友接过不止一次吻？”还是告诉他我是为了他男友的副人格而放弃了他？

“他知道之后呢？就算你与Bucky是不同的意识，但你们至终还是一个人。你认为Steve会同意与我，不，是让我和他分享同一个人吗？他不会，这个混蛋会放弃！”

Steve与Bucky还没有完全恢复从前的关系，即使Steve没有说明，Tony也能猜到这是因为James。一旦Steve知道他们两人的关系，他也就会明白这段时间对于Tony来说都意味着什么。退出，是Steve最有可能因为愧疚而做出的决定。

Steve与Bucky在一起时的是他从未见过的，最幸福的模样。他没办法剥夺这一切，他知道他才是应该放弃的那个人，但是他该死的办不到！

“至少……在Steve与Bucky真正地重新在一起之前，我不能告诉他，而在这之前我们不能这么做……”Tony精疲力尽地说着，声音越来越含糊不清。

他在看向James时眼里浓浓的爱意与痛苦，让一直恐惧着Tony会放弃的James稍稍放松了下来，Tony不会与他分手的认知在他的脑海里不断地重放。

“你想我怎么做？”James扣在Tony肩上的手垂下，握住他的手。

“给我还有他们一些时间，好吗？”Tony回道。

James没有直接答应他，而是突然将Tony拥入怀中，“我爱你。”

Tony也不需要他剩下的回答，哽咽一声闭上眼睛，决堤的泪水顿时顺着脸颊流下。Tony清楚地知道自己永远不会放弃这个在听完这一切之后，依旧张开双臂拥抱他，对他吐露爱语的人。

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

警告：含微火铁，之后不出意外不会有更多戏份了，而且这是算在铁之前到处睡人的设定之下的。

17

下午时间的电影院里，人还没有晚上那么多，但这是纽约，几乎没有什么人少的地方。爆米花与黄油的香味充斥了整个前厅。一对情侣说笑着走过，高个男生的手上拿着两杯汽水饮料，他专心致志地看着已经抱着爆米花吃起来的女友。接着是一个看起来只有五六岁的孩子蹦蹦哒哒地跑过去将电影票递给服务员，身后跟着满脸宠溺笑容的父母。

Bucky和Steve早早地就来了，两人都没在意这些从他们面前经过的人们，只是目不转睛地盯着门看，希望他们等待着的那小个子男人会推门进来。

“Tony不会放我们鸽子了吧？”Bucky犹豫地说道。闻言，Steve的脸色一黑，他低头看了看自己的手表，感觉自己心口的怒火已经要窜到嗓子眼了。

整整一周，Tony都没有正眼看过Steve。每次回到公寓他就随便打一声招呼就进到自己房间里，一问他要不要一起吃晚餐，他就说自己在外面吃完才回来的。就算有一次Tony来厨房接水喝，正巧和Steve撞了个正着，他也只是对着Steve露出一个小小的笑容，像是他没有在单方面和Steve冷战一样。

一开始，Steve以为是自己做错了什么，但既然如此为什么Tony也还躲着Bucky？对于Bucky而言，Tony或许就只是一个不好相处的新室友。但对Steve而言，一周没有和Tony说话，甚至是斗嘴，让他感觉全身上下都不舒服。这种烦躁感显然会影响到他本就不是很好的脾气，冲动之下的他差点就要敲烂Tony的门和他吵一架。

Bucky则一开始以为是因为James的关系，Tony才会有这样的表现。然而，James却告诉他，他和Tony之间没有任何问题，两人暂时和平解决了（Bucky都没有胆子问“和平解决”是什么意思）。于是，他只能提议三人一起出去看电影。毕竟看电影不需要他们交流，减少了尴尬。而且在电影结束，Tony最放松的时候，他们还能逼问Tony到底发生了什么，才让他对他们唯恐避之不及。

Steve喜欢他的计划，但是在他们连见都见不到Tony的情况下，该怎么邀请他去看电影？但让他大跌眼镜的是，第二天Bucky就说他成功了，Steve到现在都不知道对方是如何办到的。

在Steve终于要爆发的时候，他们苦等许久的人终于走了进来。一头卷曲的棕发还带着几点落雪的痕迹，红色的围巾圈在他脖颈上，几乎挡住了他的半张脸。

Tony拍了拍大衣，摘下围巾看向Steve。他在看到对方脸上的怒气时，整个人抖了一下。他快速地从口袋里拿出手机，看了一眼时间，然后便松了一口气垂下肩膀。他走近两人，先是对着Bucky一笑，然后把亮着光的手机屏幕举到Steve眼前。

“你看，我没有迟到，还有一分钟。”Tony俏皮地说道，那双瞪得圆亮的大眼睛，还有那带着红晕的鼻尖与脸颊，让Steve对他完全生不起气来。

“你是走过来的？”Bucky问道，一边拿过Tony手上的围巾，一边将自己在等待时点的咖啡递给他。

Tony在一愣之后点点头，并不着痕迹地瞥了一眼Steve，在发现对方除了还在憋着怒气以外没有别的什么反应，就自然地接过还温热的，装着浓香咖啡的纸杯。Tony嘴角上扬，露出他每次见到咖啡时的满足笑容，轻抿一口，液体顺着喉道滑下，伴随着一股暖流从胸口一直流转到腹部，这让他放松地呼出口气。

“我们快进去吧，电影要开始了。”Steve的声音突兀地响起，他这么说着扣住了Tony的肩膀，像是害怕他会随时跑掉一样。

“急什么？不是一般还有十多分钟的电影预告吗？”Tony嘟喃道，“而且，我们还没有买爆米花和饮料。”

买爆米花的地方因为有一群刚走进来的高中生，所以队伍更长了。Steve面露难色，略有些不满地对着Tony问道：“你一定要吃吗？”

Steve不喜欢迟到，因为这意味着他要在影厅里的所有人都看着大屏幕的时候，从他们面前烦人地穿过去，他看电影的时候最讨厌的就是别人干这档子事了。

“你一定要这么着急吗？”Tony学着他的语气问道。

Steve瞪着他的脸，保持着双腿迈开的尴尬姿势，直到Bucky从他们两人身后贴上来。他一手扣着Steve的后颈，另一手扣着Tony的后脑勺，把两人的头都转向卖爆米花的地方，然后推着他们的背往那个方向走。

“你们俩几岁了？我们赶紧买完，趁着预告还没结束时进去就行了！”Bucky好久没有扮演大家长这种角色了，他并不讨厌这种感觉。

\------------

三人总算是赶在电影开始之前坐在了位子上，幸好人不算多，Steve还没羞愧脸红到要杀了自己的地步。由于Tony早就把爆米花桶捧在怀里了，Steve与Bucky也没有从他手里将其抢走的打算，于是塞了满嘴爆米花的Tony自然而然地坐到了中间。

可惜的是，这部电影显然不是Tony喜欢的类型。电影放到一半，Bucky就发现他的头一摇一晃的，好几次险些扎进他怀里那桶爆米花里。坐在另一边的Steve也发现了，他转过身一手托住Tony的脑袋，一手压在他肩上让他向后靠。Bucky也伸手准备将那红白相间的纸桶顺到自己的怀里。

Tony却在他们同时动作的时候醒了过来，发出一声疑惑的呜呜声。Steve和Bucky同时僵硬地维持着各自的动作，小心翼翼地扭头看向那还有些迷茫地眨着眼睛的男人。

Tony从迷糊中恢复过来，把爆米花往Bucky那里一塞，拿出手机看了眼眼时间，又看了眼他已经不知道在讲些什么的电影，然后对着Steve说道：“我喝了太多东西，得去下洗手间。”

Tony在黑暗中站起身，摸索着走下楼梯，走出影厅。与之前的黑暗相比，外面的白炽灯顿时刺眼起来，他揉了揉眼睛，好半天才看到通往洗手间的标志。

等Tony从洗手间出来之后，他已经不想再回去了。首先，他本就不想当那两人的电灯泡，他没告诉James，但他从一开始就是打算躲着那他们的。其次，他对那部电影还真的没有什么兴趣，毕竟在他吃着爆米花时都能看睡着的电影想也知道有多无聊。他觉得自己被James骗了，James明明告诉他Bucky的品味跟他很近，肯定不会选什么催眠向的电影之类的。

Tony拿出手机刷起推特，打算在外面多待一会儿再回去。

直到一道陌生的声音从他身后响起，叫着他的名字，“Tony？！”

Tony扭过身，皱起眉头，因为……眼前的人除了长得像Steve以外，他想不到任何别的形容。

“Hi，好久不见！”男人在发现自己没有认错人之后，嘴角咧出一个灿烂的笑容，“没想到竟然能在这里看到你，这真是太巧了。”

“Hi……”Tony完全想不起他的名字，脸上露出颇为尴尬的表情。

男人看着他的表情轻笑出声，向前几步，单手撑在Tony靠着的墙上，宽大壮实的身躯立刻罩在Tony上方。Tony因为他的动作眉头皱得更深了，并不适地退后一步，拉开两人之间过于亲密的距离。

“不好意思，请问我们认识吗？”

男人微微倾下身，做出一副悲痛欲绝的模样，“你不记得我了？这真让我难过。”

“我应该记得你吗？”Tony的声音冷硬起来。

“我叫Johnny，我去过你家，睡过你的床……还有你，”这个自称Johnny的男人轻挑地说道，又上前一步，“你说，你该不该记得我？”

这么一说，Tony确实想起来了。在他还暗恋Steve的时候干得了许多可笑的傻事，比如说，但凡是他的一夜情对象都与Steve有一些相似，但眼前这个人已经像得有点过分了。Tony很确定自己当时肯定是醉傻了，不然他是绝对不敢把这么一个人带回家的。

要是那个时候被Steve知道，不，现在担心这些都已经太迟了。

Tony故意挑起眉，装作无所谓的模样，“哦，对不起。事实是，我要是能记得所有和我上过—”突然，一道熟悉的声音打断他的话。

“Tony！”Steve的喊声让Tony立即转过身。

“To……怎么是你？”Steve一眼就看到了站在Tony身后的人，脸上的愠怒更加明显了，那双天蓝色的眼睛死死瞪着对方。

“Hi……Steve，我没记错吧？”Johnny冲着来人也是一笑。

“等等，你们认识？”Tony吃惊地对着Steve问道，又回过头看向Johnny的脸上那有些欠揍的玩味笑容。

“Tony，你怎么会跟他在一起？”Steve问道，目光移到Tony身上，带着他那标准的“我对你很失望”的表情。

“你这表情是什么意思？”Tony皱眉问道。

Steve冷着脸，“我能有什么表情？”

“你明明自己知道，偏要跟我玩'你问我猜'吗？”

“回答我的问题。”Steve几乎是命令地说道，Tony则因为他的语气不自觉地缩了一下，然后看向站在一旁的Johnny，对方给他抛了个媚眼。

这该死的混蛋一点都没有在帮忙。

“信或不信，我还真不知道为什么我会跟他在一起。”很好，Tony Stark难得说真话，然而听的对象压根就不会信。

Steve摇了摇头，那双蓝眼此时仿佛被笼上了一层灰，“Tony，你要是不想来直接说就是了。没必要故意迟到，更没必要找借口跑出来见他。”

“我找借口出来见他？”Tony拉高声音，“我见鬼的三十秒前都不知道他是谁！”

Steve显然还是没信他的话，“哦，是吗？”

Johnny突然插嘴道，“哈，我就知道。”

两人同时瞪向他，异口同声道，“你知道什么？”

Johnny耸耸肩，理所当然地说，“我就知道你们两个肯定有一腿。”

Steve一愣没有回话，Tony却立刻想要反驳，“我们没有—”他停顿了一下没有说完，而是选择把这个看戏的男人撵走，“这是我们的私事。”

Johnny几乎是用挑衅的目光看向Steve，却明显是在对着Tony说道，“既然如此那我就先走一步，反正你也知道怎么联系我，”他又倾身在Tony耳边轻声低语，“我上一次就把我的号码存你手机里了，甜心。”

“你说什么？”

Johnny知道他听清了，所以在他的耳垂上亲了一口，就消失在了拐角处。

“这就是你的'我不知道他是谁'？”Steve语气嘲讽。

“Save it，Rogers，这和你也没有什么关系。”

Steve的理智在听到Tony叫他的姓，并用对着Johnny时同样的语气时全部瓦解。

“你跟谁在一起，我确实管不着。但你跟一个长得几乎与我一模一样的人上床，还叫做和我没有关系？”Steve话一说完，两人都愣在原地。他们的视线纠缠在一起，都从对方的眼里看到了不可置信，以及一些说不清道不明的情绪。

Tony闭上眼又睁开，气息有些不稳地问：“所以，你其实一直都知道？”

Steve沉默了一会儿，才认真地回道，“我怀疑过。”

Tony鼻间喷出声气音，打算伸手推开Steve向他身后走去，却一眼看到了站在不远处的熟悉的人，对方灰蓝色的眼睛凝视着Tony，又缓缓移向Steve的背影，那个眼神让Tony一时分不清他是谁。

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

18

Bucky在Tony离开之后，就打算把那桶爆米花放在对方原本的位子上。他扭头的时候，就看到Steve恍惚的神色，显然他的注意力也不再集中在这无聊的电影上了。是的，在Bucky看来今天的电影确实无趣至极，他早就后悔让Steve来选电影了。要是让Bucky来选，至少他和Tony都不会想睡觉，至于Steve……他看什么都觉得很有意思。

在Tony离开五分钟了还没有回来之后，Steve开始不安地在坐位上扭动。他的动作并不明显，Bucky能发现完全是因为他觉得看着Steve都比看电影有趣。

“Tony是成年人不是小孩子，不会这么随便就被拐跑的，鸡妈妈。”Bucky调笑道。

Steve因为那个称呼瞪了他一眼，“我不是在怕这个，you jerk。”

“那你在担心什么？”Bucky问道，他伸长手臂捏了捏对方绷紧的肩膀。

Steve深吸一口气，“不是我不信任他，只是这不是他第一次这么干了……”

“什么？”Bucky好奇道。

“用去卫生间的借口离开，”Steve停顿了一下，接着道，“然后再跟我说他之前是有急事。”

Bucky挑起眉，“Jeez，你要是这么担心他又跑了，就跟出去找啊。”

“可是……”Steve知道自己想去，但是他害怕，害怕Tony真如他所想的离开了。

“你以前可没这么胆小，Stevie，”Bucky笑着说道，接着又夸张地往后一看，“放心，要是后面的人想要打你，我就抱住他们，你赶紧跑。”

Steve翻了个白眼，紧接着两人同时笑起来，直到身后传来几声恼怒的嘘声。

“那我去了。”Steve说道，便弯着腰离开座位，小步跑向大门。

Bucky把头扭向电影，叹了口气，抓起身边的爆米花桶，塞了一大口进嘴里。仔细地咀嚼，同时带着绵软与酥脆的口感顿让他忽然就理解了Tony之前的做法。

突然Bucky的视线模糊起来，他知道这电影再无聊，他也不会有这样的反应—

那么就只剩下一个原因了，James真是会挑时机。

在意识消失前，Bucky烦恼地看了一眼身边空荡荡的座位。

\--------------

Steve了解自己的脾气，但他一点都不了解在面对Tony时的自己。Tony的每一个笑容，每一个举动，每一……不，他的存在就好像是压在Steve的神经末梢上一般，对方根本不需要做什么，就能够让Steve失去思考的能力。

比如说现在，Tony仅仅只是站在那个长得仿佛是他的二重身一样的人身边，就足够让Steve失去理智。

Steve认得那个男人，他曾在很久之前的清晨见过他。那时还是夏天，天微亮，是Steve准备去晨跑的时间。穿着深蓝色的紧身T恤和宽松的牛仔裤的男人从Tony的房间走出来，恰巧就与Steve碰上了。两人都呆愣地盯着对方的脸，脑子里都闪过电视上，那些类似于幼年走散的双胞胎兄弟在多年之后终于相见的新闻。  
在对方抬手与他打招呼的时候，Steve才回过神。可惜，这对疑似走散多年的双胞胎兄弟除了交换名字以外，没有更多的交谈。或许是因为Steve很快意识到对方是Tony的床伴之一，即使这是他第一次看到有人在Tony的房间过夜。

那一天，Steve最后没有去晨跑，而是在目送Johnny离开之后就坐在沙发上发呆。他其实想了很多，但所有得到的猜想都被他一一抛之脑后。一般这种时候，他都会向他的好友兼跑友Sam询问意见，然而在对方打电话过来问怎么没有看见他时，他却撒谎说自己身体不舒服。

在那之后，Tony的话则彻底另他恐慌了。因为Tony就像是直接撕开了他的伪装，原来他早就把Tony的秘密变成了自己的，而埋藏这个秘密却已经成了习惯，战胜了本应有的渴望。如果那天，Steve没有固执地不去接受几乎就要揭开的秘密，而是去问Sam，按他说的话做—Sam的话基本上都是对的—他和Tony之间估计就会有不同的结果。

Steve觉得Johnny之于Tony或许是特别的，至少特别到让Tony可以偷偷溜出来和对方见面，在这个本应是Tony与他的约……Steve甚至不知道这个Tony不情愿地被Bucky逼着来的约会，还能不能叫做约会。比起Tony那些数都数不过来的床伴，Steve不明白这个Johnny除了脸以外还有什么是特别的。

如同将打火机丢进汽油中时被点燃的烈火一般，Steve脱口而出的质问不过是一瞬间的事。Tony因愤怒而红了脸颊，那双越瞪越大的焦糖色眼睛里只剩下他。只有这种时候，Tony才会再一次全神贯注于他；只有这种时候，Tony才像是再一次完全地属于他。这个认知让Steve忍不住一次又一次地激怒Tony，并把自己的视线也牢牢固定在对方身上。

直到听完Steve的回答，Tony才闭上眼睛，再次睁开时里面已经没有了Steve的身影，而是越过Steve看向他身后。Steve胸口升起不好的预感，回过身，一眼就看到了站在阴影里的人。

对方听到了多少？会怎么想？

“Bucky，我—”

“我不是Bucky。”Steve的话瞬间被打断。

James从阴影中走出来，同一时间，Steve的余光看见Tony浑身一颤，但他没有时间细想原因。

“J……”Steve犹豫地看了一眼Tony，然后转头看向James。

“我不介意他知道。”James说道，声音异常沙哑。

Steve惊讶地看着James，在他看来，不管是James还是Bucky都觉得这是一件难以启齿的事情。而此时，James脸上的坦然显然推翻了他之前的想法。Steve只能把这归结于，James对这个没有见过几次的室友一直有着的莫名其妙的好感。

Steve松垮下肩膀，深吸一口气对着一脸不知所措地Tony说道，“Tony，我知道这听上去可能会很奇怪，但……你听说过双重人格吗？”不管怎么说，在空荡荡的电影院走廊里进行这个话题还是怪异非常的。

他看见Tony的眉头皱在一起，喉结滚动，目光定格在James脸上。

“Well……这是James，呃，他是Bucky的……”

“另一人格。”Tony接道。

Steve张开嘴，半晌才道，“是的，Tony……你看起来一点都不惊讶。”

Tony咬了咬下唇，看着James回道，“因为这不是我第一次遇到这种情况了。”

“很高兴正式认识你，Tony。”James径直上前站到Tony面前，伸出手。

Tony像是没预料到他的动作，却也僵硬地缓缓抬起手。

两人握完手，James的手臂垂回身侧，手指收紧握成拳状，然后他扭过头看向Steve，他的肩向前倾斜，脊背与双腿因此而弯曲。James的眼神与动作让Steve意识到对方并不像是他话语里那般友好，他全身上下都散发着侵略性的气息。

“James，关于刚刚的那些话，我不想你误会。”Steve说道，James犹如困兽一般的姿态，看起来像是随时要攻击他和Tony。

“这是你们的私事，我也不是Bucky。”他灰蓝色的眼睛如至冰点。

“可是—”

“你不好奇吗？”

Steve猛地回头看向Tony，对方则直视着面无表情的James。

“你难道一点都不好奇吗？”Tony又问了一遍。

“不。”

“如果你只是不想Steve重复他自己的话，那就我来。”

“我不需要。”依旧的言简意骇。

“如果我坚持呢？”

“Tony。”Steve插嘴道，试图制止Tony。

James在一阵沉默后问道，“为什么？”

Tony耸耸肩，眼神认真，“你告诉了我一个秘密，我当然也得用一个秘密交换，不是吗？”

Steve惊讶地看着James因Tony的话，瞳孔先是收缩，然后又渐渐放大，随之整个人都放松下来。

“我醒来的时候，那里只剩下我一个人，所以我就出来了。”James突兀地说道，不想再纠结于之前的话题。

Steve与Tony自然配合他。

“那……我们还回去吗？”Tony小心翼翼地问道，但他的眼睛里明明白白地写着“我不想回去”。

Steve摇摇头，对着James说道，“前面的你都没有看，继续也没有什么意义了，”然后又看向Tony，叹了口气，“你也整场睡过去了。”

Tony辩解道，“明明只有你在看……我的意思是，这电影太无聊了，下次应该让我来选。”

还会有下次？

Steve艰难吞下自己几乎脱口而出的话语，连同先前那些愤怒。

\------------

Tony裹着浴巾走出浴室的时候，就看到那沉默地坐在自己床上的男人。Tony张口，却只是深吸一口气走向衣柜，浴巾顺着腿滑落到地毯上。Tony找到睡衣的时候，一个火热的体温从他身后贴上来，坚实的手臂环住他的身体，禁锢在他的腰上。潮湿温热的呼吸喷在他的耳后，伴着身后那人胸口起伏的韵律。

“我以为你想要解释？”James缓缓说道。

Tony侧过头与他对视，睫毛颤动，“我是想主动去找你的。”

“我一直在等你。”他的手臂放松了一些。

“我知道。”Tony将衣服丢在地上，转过身。

James抱起Tony，走了几步将他扔在床上，并将他赤裸的身躯用被子裹起来。然后，附身双手撑在Tony的头侧，柔软的床垫凹陷下去，被笼罩在他影子下的Tony能清晰地感觉到对方的重量。

“对不起，我一直没有告诉你。”

“他说的话是什么意思？”James问道。

“我和很多人上过床，James，”Tony眨了眨眼睛，“但是，没错，他们多多少少都跟他有些像。”

“你还喜欢他吗？”他直视着Tony的眼睛。

“喜欢。”Tony回答道，James的表情没有任何变化。

“你爱他吗？”

Tony没有出声，只是注视着他的每一个细微的表情。明明没有拉开距离，Tony却觉得他们之间的空气一点点冰冷下来，左侧的重量一轻，James的身体倾斜，是要起身的姿势。Tony急忙抓住他的手腕，指甲几乎陷进对方苍白的皮肤里。

“我不想说谎。”

“那就告诉我实话。”

Tony的呼吸急促而短暂，心跳也开始加速，头胀得发疼。

“我会一直都爱着Steve。”

James的手臂开始颤抖。

“他知道吗？”

“知道，”Tony放开他的手腕，抬手撩起他从脸侧垂下的棕发，“但我和他永远不可能在一起。”

“因为Bucky？”

Tony摇摇头，撩起他另一侧的头发。

“因为你。”

Tony不知道过去了多久之后，James才沉默地从他身上下来，坐在床上背对着他。

“我爱你，James。”

“我知道。”James回过头看Tony，眼睛里像是蕴着一层水雾，他的手紧紧捏着床单，指关节发白。

“别离开我。”

“我不会的，Tony。”

等Tony发现的时候，房间里只剩下他一个人了。房里暖气开得再大，也没办法保存床侧，James留下的温度。

tbc

ps：只是想澄清一点，就是大家还记得盾当时和铁坦白的时候，他们是相爱的。只是因为各自更在意的人，而不会选择对方。


	19. Chapter 19

19

清晨，窗外的阳光径直射进来。Tony睁开发红的眼睛，扭过头，过于明亮的阳光让他不自觉地眯起眼睛，原来是窗帘没有拉上。他根本不知道昨晚是什么时候睡着的，他只记得自己盯着天花板看了好久，或许有几个小时？

那个时候，他的脑海里一片空白，没有纠缠在一起的情绪，也没有对于即将到来的事情的猜想。眼前是漆黑一片的天花板，他看到了James的脸。一开始极为清晰，却随着时间的流逝一点点模糊，不知是因为渐渐昏沉的头脑，还是因为缓缓聚集的泪水。

Tony再一次回想起这个画面，就感觉到一股令他毛骨悚然的刺寒顺着脊背一点点上爬，刺得他本就胀痛的脑袋更加难受。他眨了眨酸肿的眼睛，猛地坐起身，像是这样就能把这些画面都甩到脑后。

光滑的被子因他的动作而滑下，露出他赤裸的身躯，冰凉的空气并没有让Tony从自己的思绪中回过神来。直到扣扣的敲门声突然响起，Tony才立刻跑下床，披上一身深红色的睡袍。

拉开门，站在门口的是Bucky。他穿着一身单调的，灰色的上衣和运动长裤，一头半长发被他扎成一个Tony熟悉的小丸子状，凌乱地耷拉在脑后。

“早安，Tony。”Bucky笑着问候道。

Tony勉强地勾出一个笑容，回道，“早安。”Bucky立即就发现了他脸上的疲态，还有那双无处可藏的，发红的大眼睛。

“你怎么了，眼睛这么红？”Bucky担忧地问道。

Tony一愣，随即摇摇头，“我没事，昨晚没睡好罢了。”

Bucky皱了皱眉头，显然没有信他的话，“你看起来跟哭了一个晚上一样，Tony。”

“我真没事……你大早上来敲我门就是为了这吗？”Tony立刻转移话题。

“现在已经快十点了，睡美人。”

“今天是周日！只要不超过十二点，就都是早上。”

Bucky撇撇嘴，不甘愿地回道，“Steve去晨跑了，他说会带吃的回来。所以，我在想我应该在他回来前把你叫起来，这样我们就能一起吃早餐。”

Tony点点头，吸了吸鼻子，越过Bucky的肩膀看向厨房的方向，“哈，我已经闻到咖啡的味道了。”

“没有咖啡，我可不敢敲你的门。”

“你只是省了把我硬拖出房间的功夫，”Tony耸耸肩，走向厨房，一边祈祷着Bucky不要问他任何跟昨天他与James交换之后的事情，“你还减少了被我用枕头闷死，或者手臂上多一个牙印的可能性。”

Bucky跟在他身后，脸上的宠溺不言而喻。

Tony来到厨房，果然咖啡机里已经装了满满一壶咖啡，浓香扑鼻，一盒牛奶就放在咖啡机旁边。Tony微微踮起脚尖从柜子上层拿出自己的马克杯，先是到了杯子四分之一左右的牛奶，才将咖啡斟入杯中，白色的牛奶与棕黑色的纯咖啡交融汇合。

Tony其实并不怕告诉Bucky昨天的事情，毕竟还有什么能比把他和James的关系搞砸了还要另他难受痛苦？更何况，他和Steve之间什么都没有发生，所以他对Steve的感情根本就不会有任何影响，至少不会影响到Bucky和Steve。

Tony举着杯子回过身的时候，Bucky正站在他身后不远处，手臂半倚着大理石的台面，灰蓝色的眼睛定格在他的身上。

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，视线依旧，他变换了一下姿势，“所以，James昨天出来之后都发生了什么？”

Tony不适地扭了扭，看向自己的咖啡杯，沉默良久才道，“……他没有给你留笔记吗？”Tony抿了一口咖啡，冲散了腹部处传来的寒意。

Bucky迟疑地摇摇头，“没有，他什么都没有写。”这是他第一次遇到这种情况，大部分时候，就算他们的一天再无趣，James也会留下一些给对方的问候。而因为James出现的时间太不稳定，Bucky才是那个经常来不及留下信息的人。

“Steve……他也什么都没和你说？”

“Steve？这跟Steve有什么关系？”Bucky不解道，“我以为是你和James之间发生了什么，他才什么都没有留。”

Tony深吸一口气，扭过头不再看Bucky，“没什么，你当我什么都没说吧。”

Bucky眉头皱得更紧了，他咬咬下嘴唇，然后突然抬手把咖啡杯从Tony的手中抢过来，举到远处。Tony立刻回过头，一脸惊异地看着他的动作，还带着一丝迷茫。

“我真是受够了，你们两个今天怎么都吞吞吐吐的？”Bucky愠怒道。

“我没有。”

“那你看着我的眼睛说话。”

Tony扭回头，表情更加僵硬了。

“昨天发生了什么？”Bucky压着嗓子问道。

Tony因为他的声音而不安地扭动，“他当着Steve的面，直接告诉了我他的真实身份。”

“你说什么？！”Bucky惊声道，沉默了一会儿，他又问道，“那为什么Steve早上没有提醒我？”

Tony耸耸肩，一副“我怎么知道”的表情。

“不对，这不是重点。主要是，为什么James会突然决定这么做？这可不是他的风格，昨天到底发生了什么？”Bucky十分确定Tony没有告诉自己整个故事。

“这应该让Steve告诉你，而不是我。”Tony回道。

似曾相识的画面，上一次则是Bucky告诉他，他需要James来同他解释事情的真相。他们似乎总是会遇上这种复杂纠结的问题，一个又一个接踵而至，好像是嫌他们三人之间的麻烦事还不够多一样。

Bucky叹了口气，把咖啡杯还给Tony，一边小声喃喃道，“我现在算是理解你当时的感受了。”

“不，你不理解。”Tony脱口而出，声音略有些尖利。

Bucky被他的反应一震，立刻露出歉意的表情，“我，对不起，我不该对比它们……”

Tony没意料到Bucky会道歉，露出一丝愧疚的表情，“Bucky，我没有怪你的意思。”

“不，那是我的错。”

Tony皱起眉，“不，这不是你的错，也不是James的错。”

“这就是我的错！James确实不该瞒着你，但他有他的理由。如果不是因为我的自私，你们也不会变成现在—”

“我和James的矛盾跟你做了什么决定没有任何的关系！”Tony咬着牙回道。

Bucky摇了摇头，直视着Tony的眼睛，“你的眼睛可在告诉我另一个故事，你在怪我，而你确实该怪我。”

“就算你没有来找Steve，这些事也都是不可避免的。”

“看在上帝的份上，你能不要再为了让我好受而自欺欺人了！”

“你可没有这么大的影响力，Barnes。”Tony压下内心的酸楚，并刻意地勾起嘴角嘲讽道。

Bucky的怒火更甚了，低吼道，“你就不能让我好好地给你道歉吗？！”

“你有什么歉可以道？”

“该死的，你根本没有在听我说话！”

就在这时，两人都听到了钥匙声，下一秒，门就被用力推开了。

Steve早在进门前就听到了屋里传来的争吵声，他听不清他们在吵什么，只是急忙提着一袋子早餐走进屋里，一抬头就看到因气愤而发红的两张脸，以及带着微微怒意的两对眼睛。

“你们俩还好吗？”Steve担忧而疑惑地问道，毕竟他实在是想不到这两人会因为什么而吵起来，除非Tony已经把昨天的事情都告诉Bucky了。不，Tony不会主动说的，而Bucky也不会因为这个跟Tony吵起来。

“没有更好的时候了。”Tony说着，假装若无其事地举起自己的咖啡，用巨大的杯子和浓浓的雾气遮住自己的脸和那太容易流露情感的双眼，Bucky也紧跟着点点头。

Steve当然没有信，但他根本不知道该如何开口。

Bucky走到Steve的身边，接过他手上的袋子，一边作出嫌恶的表情，“你快去冲一下澡吧，熏死了。”

Steve脸一红，低头不着痕迹地闻了闻自己，随即走向自己的房间，一边头也不回地说道，“你们俩可别偷吃。”

“你怎么知道我正打算这么干？”Tony悠悠问道。

“因为你每次都这么干！”Steve的声音隔着房门传来。

Bucky在听到哗哗的水声之后，对着Tony说道，“不管如何，我必须道歉。”

Tony瞪视着他，半晌后才咬着下唇喃喃道，“随你吧。”

\-------------

共进早餐的时间都还算和谐，如果不提Tony一直拿那种复杂的眼神看Steve的话。Tony的眼神里有急切，却也有犹豫；有催促，却也有劝阻；有慌乱，却也有解脱。

“比起眼神交流，你们不觉得告诉我昨天发生了什么更合适吗？”Bucky放下自己的三明治，不满地说道，就差伸手直接打断隔桌而坐的两人的视线。

Steve一愣。

Bucky解释道，“Tony刚都跟我说了，他已经知道了James的存在。”

Steve缓慢地点了点头，Tony则轻哼一声，打算站起身离开，却被Bucky拉住了手腕。

Tony疑惑地看向他，"你们不需要我在这里。”

“我需要你，好吧，至少，我需要你的脸来判断这混蛋有没有说实话。”

“什么？”Steve与Tony异口同声道，Steve看起来像是自己的狗狗被狠狠踢了一脚般，而Tony则挑起了眉毛。

“我说错什么了吗？”Bucky耸耸肩，理所当然的模样。

“我从来不说谎。”Steve小声抗议道。

“哈，Stevie，你可别逼我说出你以前那些窘事。”

Tony插嘴道，还在争取自己能够离开的机会，“我才是扯谎不打草稿的那个，你怎么就肯定自己能从我的脸上看出这个动不动就脸红的人在说谎？”

“你这么说的时候，如果能闭上眼睛，你的话会更有说服性的，Doll。”Bucky意有所指地回道。

“我根本听不懂你在说什么。”Tony假笑道。

Bucky懒得理他，只是对着Steve问道，“言归正传，我猜昨天James醒来之后就去找你们俩了吧？”

“是的，而且他出来的时候正好撞见我和Tony争吵。”Steve回道。

Bucky皱起眉头。

“准确地说是，Steve在干涉我的私生活。”Tony回道。

“私生活？”Bucky重复道，他目光缠在Tony身上，像是在搜寻一个他并不想知道的答案。

“他在我出来前，正和他的一夜情对象在一起。”

“那是偶遇，而且我连他名字都记不得了。”

Bucky顿时莫名地松了一口气，“这有什么？”

Steve犹豫地喃喃着，“这没有什么，但是……”

“但是什么？”Bucky刚放松下来的眉头又皱了起来。

“……但是他长得几乎和我一模一样。”Steve小心翼翼地说道。

这句话的意思无需明说，Bucky很快就理解了Steve的意思。因为想到Tony与James的关系，他的脑海里闪过无数个混乱不堪，毫无逻辑的猜想，却每一个都在他胸口留下了一丝钝痛感。

“所以，你们俩交往过？”Bucky发出来的声音却是出乎意料的平淡。

“不！”Steve急忙否定道。

Tony的脸上浮现出一丝痛苦的情绪，似是在因为Steve几乎是在撇清关系的话而难受。

“Steve的意思是，我喜欢过他，但他显然对我没有任何兴趣。”Tony不在意地说道，不，是假装不在意，他显然是忘记了Bucky之前刚说过的话。

Steve却再一次否定道，“这并不是我的意思。”

Tony顿时瞪大眼睛，不可置信地看着Steve。

Bucky也有些惊讶。毕竟，Steve要是真想与Tony撇清关系，或者是同Bucky解释，他就不应该做出这第二个否定。

Steve深吸一口气，“我们没有交往过……但，但这不是Tony单方面的情感。”

或许他从来都不需要Tony来告诉他Steve什么时候在说谎，什么时候在说实话。

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

20

Tony强装冷静，但他的眼睛却不由自主盯向坐在他正对面的Steve。对方那一头金发沐浴在阳光下，于他而言却是耀眼成了刺眼，温暖成了滚烫。Tony不是在惊讶，他一点都不惊讶Steve的话。Bucky出现在他们的公寓前，Steve就坦白了他的感情。Tony的心从未变过，那么对于Steve亦如是的事实，他本应该是窃喜并欣慰的，但是—

“既然如此，你们为什么没有在一起？”Bucky问道，声音听上去只是单纯的好奇。  
Steve正要回答他，Tony却突然打断Steve的话，“别说了。”

Steve叹了口气，轻声道，“Tony，他需要知道。”

凭什么？凭什么Steve可以如此从容自如地说出这些话？凭什么Steve可以像是拥有这世界上所有的勇气一样？Steve这样做，那他和James一开始的疏离以及之后的约定又算作什么？

Tony的鼻间发出一声颤抖的气音，他不再说话，背部向后倾靠在椅背上，右手手掌张开覆在脸上，拇指与食指抵着太阳穴。

“Tony告白的时候，我先是确实拒绝了他……然后，我让他给我一些考虑的时间。”

“为什么？”

“因为你，Buck，我一直在等你回来。”

Bucky的愣怔，Tony即使不睁眼也能感觉到。

“你这个蠢货！为什么要等我？如果我永远都不回来呢？”Bucky声音沙哑地质问道。

“我不知道，”Steve喃喃着，眼睛里有着不易察觉的委屈，“你离开的时候我们甚至都没有分手，你要我怎么办？”

“你……你难道就不明白我最不想看到的就是这样吗？”

“在你最痛苦的时候，我却不在你身边，我根本没有资格……”

“你他妈当时根本就不知道我过的好不好，”Bucky说着，又哼笑一声，“再说了，我这年纪在俄罗斯说不定连孩子都有好几个了。你知道吗？哦，或许我还会把其中一个取名叫Steve。”

Steve立刻反驳道，“你现在没有一个叫Steve的孩子，但是你跟一个叫Steve的人住在一起。”

“这不是我的重点……算了，你还是告诉我点别的吧，”Bucky的右手握拳，然后翘起大拇指向着Tony点了点，“所以，你就这么放弃他了？”

“我没有，但我也什么都没做，直到……”Steve停顿了一下。

“直到？”Bucky挑起眉。

“直到我发现Tony开始在和别人交往了。”

“等等，”Bucky突然打断道，“这是什么时候的事情？”

Tony因为这个问题心脏停跳了一拍。

“两三个月前吧。”Steve回道。

Tony透过指缝，看到了Bucky因这回答而露出的震惊表情。

Steve没有注意到Bucky的反应，继续说道，“我失去过一次，我不能让自己再失去第二次，所以我决定重新追求Tony。”

“这又是什么时候的事情？”Bucky的声音听不出喜怒，但其中的僵硬却是在明显不过的。

Steve咬了咬下唇，“就在临近圣诞的时候。”

Bucky深吸一口气，好半天才挤出一句话，“我在快圣诞的时候，给你打了电话。”

这一次，Tony看到了Steve的反应，那如晴空般蔚蓝的眼睛像是被遮上了一层厚重的云雾。Tony根本不能理解，Steve肯定也想到自己如果说出了这事情原委，那么一直以为他们两人之间不过是遥远往事的Bucky肯定会明白这并没有那么简单。

Steve点点头。

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，先是扭头看了眼难得可以一直沉默无言的Tony，才继续对着Steve问道，“然后呢？”

“Tony有了他的归宿，而我也终于等到了你。于是，我们说好再也不提这件事。”Steve缓缓说道，并给了Tony一个歉意的眼神。

Bucky的嘴张张合合了几次，“所以，你，”Bucky对着Steve说道，“在决定追求Tony的时候，因为我回来就又放弃了。而，你，“Bucky转头对着Tony，“在还喜欢着Steve的时候，却去交了一个男朋友。”他那灰蓝色的瞳孔仿佛带上了水光，却似刀刃扎在Tony身上。

Tony垂下手臂，咬着牙问道，“你有什么话直说就好，有必要拐弯抹角吗？”

Bucky面无表情地看着他，“我只是觉得这对你的男友不太公平吧？他知道这些吗？”

“Bucky！”Steve露出不赞同的表情，Bucky的话在他看来已经过界了，无论如何，这都是Tony自己的事情。

Tony明白，Bucky的话其实是在替James质问Tony的忠诚，用着与James同样的面庞，同样的眼睛，同样的声音。但Tony没有回答，他的声音全都被哽在了喉咙里。他当然知道这对James不公平，无论是选择在那个时候在一起，还是一直没有告诉对方他还一直爱着Steve的事实。他不是Steve，他没有向所爱之人主动坦白自己同时爱着两个人的勇气。

操！他有什么资格指责James没有告诉他人格分裂的事情？他才是那个藏着所有秘密的人。如果James没有无意间地听到那些对话，他可能永远不会告诉他，只是任由这根扎在对方胸口上的针越来越深。

Bucky见他没回答，就确认了这不是什么James故意瞒着他的事情，“哈，我也是这么想的。”

Steve皱着眉再一次喝止道，“Buck，这和你没有任何关系—”

“抱歉，”Bucky没有等Steve说完，就僵硬地对着Tony说道，然后看向Steve，“这也是对你说的，Stevie。”

“什么？”Steve眉头皱得更紧了。

“我的出现肯定打断了你的计划。”

“根本没有什么计划可以打断的，就算有，这也不是你的错！”

“我今天已经不想再争论我到底有没有错这个问题了。”

“这不是你有没有错的问题！Bucky，我爱你，我想要和你在一起，无论我那时候想要做什么都不能改变这个事实。”

“那你为什么要告诉我这些？”Bucky质问着，“既然你不想我误会的话，为什么要告诉我你也喜欢Tony？”

“我不想骗你，我……我说这些不是在……该死的！我没有这个意思……”Steve语无伦次道。

“他想说的是，无论你有没有联系Steve，我和他都不会走到那一步。现在更加不可能，如果你是在担心这个的话，Barnes。”Tony声音嘶哑地说道。

Bucky喉结滚动，紧盯着Tony回道，“要是你们两个会发生些什么的话，我确实应该担心，不是吗？”

“我和Tony什么都不会发生。”Steve坚定道。

“为什么不会？你们还喜欢着对方，不是吗？”Bucky问道。

Tony一愣，嘴半张着，却没有立刻反驳。

Bucky直视着Tony的眼睛，又一次开口道，“你想要否认吗？你能看着我的眼睛告诉我，你已经不喜欢Steve了吗？”

Tony仿佛又回到昨晚的场景，那双冰灰色的眼睛像是把锋利的刀，毫不费力地割开所有的掩饰。

Bucky了然地一笑，眼里闪过Tony所不明白的情绪，“很好，看来我猜对了。你们这算是柏拉图恋情了吧？”

Tony知道此时此刻Bucky在想些什么，或许在Bucky看来这就是自己一直瞒着Steve的原因，或许是认为自己不过是把James当作一个失恋时期的替代品，又或者觉得自己根本不配和James在一起。

事实是，他根本没有办法反驳，无论这让他有多唾弃自己。他没有那么无私，没错，他是想要Steve能够得到他等了整整十年的幸福，但他也……也不想失去Steve每次看向自己时那怀着点点希冀，好像他们之间还有一丝可能的眼神。那样的眼神令他想要放弃一切，令他后悔自己做下的决定。

“你想要证明什么？或者你想要我怎么做，搬出去吗？”Tony站起身，椅子摩擦过地面，发出刺耳的声响。

Bucky嗤笑一声，他也站起身朝Tony的方向走近一步，“我为什么会想要你这么做？这是我最不想看到的。”

“那你……”Tony突然间明白了Bucky想要他做什么。

Bucky看着Tony瞬间苍白的脸色，内心犹豫起来。他脑海中出现他第一次抱着Tony醒来时的场景，比起他和Steve来说算是娇小的身躯被他完完全全地圈在怀里。柔软而温暖，胸口升起的保护欲，让他想为对方抵挡一切的伤害。他从来都不想伤害Tony，但他不能任由对方伤害James。

Bucky拼命抑制着想把眼前这个即使看起来脆弱的不堪一击，却依旧挺直腰背站立着的男人拥进怀中，并埋在他的脖颈处呼吸的冲动。这么想着，他便不由自主地微微抬起了手，可站在他身前的男人却误会了他的意思，瑟缩一步，而站在不远处的Steve则迅速扣住了他的手腕。

“我知道这些很复杂……难以接受，但你这是怎么了？你从来不会这样。”Steve声音里带着怒意，

Bucky不知道自己的决定是对是错，也不知道这会导致什么样的结果，但任由Tony继续隐瞒下去，他们三，不，四人就会在这无止尽的怪圈中越陷越深。

长痛不如短痛的道理，不是吗？

Bucky的嘴角露出一个苦涩笑容，“你说对了，就是因为这很复杂。”

“Bucky，我是认真的。”

“我也是认真的，但你根本不知道这到底有多复杂。”

“我不明白你在说什么。”Steve放开他的手腕，不解道。

“Tony知道我在说什么。”

Tony在听到他的话后，合上了眼睛，恐惧像是无形的巨手捏住他快速跳动的心脏，毫不留情地用力往下拽。

“Tony？”Steve看向Tony叫道，却只得到对方急促的呼吸以及被埋在阴影下的脸。

“对不起，我不能再瞒下去了。”Bucky说道，声音里的痛苦让Tony抬起头。

两人的视线交错，Bucky的眼睛里已经是矛盾与歉意。

“你答应过我的。”Tony低声说道。

“这是在我真的以为你是为了Steve而这么做之前。”Bucky没有明说出这句话，但Tony却还是从他的眼睛里得到了答案。

Bucky对着一直紧紧盯着他们的Steve问道，“你就从来没问过，Tony的男友叫什么吗？”

Steve奇怪地看着Bucky，“我当然问过，他叫Ja……”Steve的声音戛然而止，他半掩着的金色睫毛慢慢张开，天蓝色的眼睛里流露出不可置信的情绪。

Tony双手握拳在身侧，肩膀微微往里缩。

Steve摇着头，退后一步，“不，不可能……Tony，告诉我，这不是我想的那样。”

Tony张开嘴却只发出一声颤抖的气音，“对不起，Steve……”

Steve眼神放空，嘴里无意识地喃喃着，“这样……一切都清楚了，都清楚了……”

Tony松开握紧的拳头，抬手想要去触碰对方，“Ste—”

“你为什么没有告诉我？！”Steve突然怒吼道。

Tony被他突然拉高的声音一震，猛地倒退一步，身体向后倾斜，直到站在他身旁的Bucky扶住他的后腰，温热的手掌心隔着衣服紧贴他的后背。

“对不起，Steve，我办不到……”

“你永远都在说谎，Tony，永远。”Steve咬牙道。

“你要我怎么告诉你？！”Tony也朝他吼道。

“实话！我他妈只要求你一句实话！”

他当然说过实话。

只是他告诉过Steve他最喜欢他做的早餐，却从来没说原因是这早餐是Steve做给他一个人的。他告诉过Steve他不喜欢和他晨跑，却从来没说原因是他不想Steve看到自己因为缺乏锻炼而轻易就大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁的模样。他告诉过Steve他爱他，却从来没说他根本没办法只把Steve当做朋友。他告诉过Steve他交往了，却从来没说自己又爱上了一个本不该属于他的人。

Tony自嘲地一笑，“你说的没错，我确实是满嘴谎言，还死不悔改。”

tbc

 

此章又名：自作主张的老冰棍们:)

你们想打我的打我，想打老冰棍的打老冰棍，想打妮的打妮，我就抱着James哭一会儿。


	21. Chapter 21

21

“所以，你也没必要听我继续扯谎了，”Tony冷着脸对Steve说道，又指了指Bucky，“该知道的他都知道，他不知道的你就等James吧。”

寂静在空气中蔓延，Tony盯着Steve的目光缓缓移到Bucky脸上，焦糖色的眼睛深沉了几分，像是变成了一杯黑咖啡般，只是看着就觉苦涩。

“你误会我对James的感情了，虽然我的隐瞒确实伤害了他。不对，现在看来我的隐瞒伤害了所有人。”他配不上James，这是他再清楚不过的了，可是他自私地不想放手，他从来没有这么害怕失去一个人。

他绝对不能失去James，绝对不能。

Tony说完就打算转身离开，却被Bucky拉住了手臂。对方的手指没有用力，更像是轻轻搭在Tony的手臂上一样。

“我一夜没睡，现在已经困得不行了。”Tony那泛着血丝的眼睛，给他的话增添了几分说服力。

Bucky盯着他看了一会儿，最后点点头松开手，任由对方走进自己的房间，关上门。他回过头看向呆立在原地的Steve，“你真是一点都没有变，Stevie，十年了还是这么混蛋。”虽然他现在觉得自己也没有好多少。

Steve因为这话，捏着拳头的手更紧了，指关节发白。他白色T恤下的肌肉紧绷，眼睛瞪着Tony合上的房门，看起来像是随时可以击飞十几个沙袋一般

“说真的，你们这样是怎么喜欢上对方的？”

“你现在问我这个？”

“因为他总是这样口无遮拦，而你看起来根本就是一副无法忍受他存在的样子。”

“什么？”Steve的怒火顿时被愣怔取代，“我没有忍受不了他。”

Bucky耸耸肩，“Well，你刚刚的表现可不是这么说的。”

Steve垂下肩膀，表情无措，一时不知道怎么反驳Bucky的话。

“他瞒了我这么久，我早就猜到他和他……James出事了，我问了无数次，他却什么都没有说！”Steve向前迈了几步，却又立刻后退，脚步凌乱，“我都做了些什么？难怪那天你来了之后，他就……该死的！”

“嘿！”Bucky叫道，扯过Steve，双手捧住他的脸，灰蓝直望进天蓝中，都在对方眼里看见自己的倒影，“那是我和James共同的决定，不是你一个人的责任。”

Steve没有回答，抬手紧紧抓着Bucky胸前的衣服，如同他的最后一根稻草。

“现在，我需要你进去，告诉他刚刚那些都不是你的真心话。”Bucky一字一句地说道。

Steve想要摇头，却被对方的手牢牢地固定住了头。

“不可能的，Tony根本不想见到我。”Steve的声音听起来不是在赌气，而是真的认为Tony不会想要见到他。

“不，他现在正需要你。”Bucky的声音坚定。

“你怎么知道，你根本不了解他！”

“但James了解他，至少在这件事情上……他会想要你去找Tony的。”如果Tony离开前说的关于James的话是真心实意的，那么Bucky真是干了件蠢事。他本能地想要保护James，但他忘记即使James再单纯也该懂得如何保护自己，他也忘记如果他错了，那么他是又一次伤害了Tony。

良久之后，从思绪中拉回自己的Bucky才发现Steve那怅然若失的表情，并低声说着他根本听不清的话。

“还有，我想知道他对James的真实感情。”Bucky犹豫了一下加道。

Steve皱起眉，“你要我套他话？”

“不，punk， 我只是想要知道……我是不是做错了。”

\-----------

房门上传来熟悉的，Steve每次来找Tony道歉时，特有的敲门声。先是一声试探般的轻叩，在确定Tony不会怒吼着让他离开之后，是两声比之前要有力一些的敲击。

该死的Steve Rogers，该死的Bucky Barnes，该死的“一起揭穿Tony Stark”大会。事实是，Tony早就预料到会有这么一天，因为他清楚没有一件事情会按照他的计划发展。

没有一件。

“Tony，”Steve的声音从门外传来，“我能进来吗？”

Tony从床上坐起来，目光定格在刷着白漆的门板上，一时不知道是应答还是拒绝。没有听到回应的Steve却还是如往常一样径自打开门，并在下一秒就与一直紧盯着门的他牢牢对视。Steve深吸一口气走进来，关上房门，从始至终视线都没有离开Tony。

Tony没有动，面无表情地问道，“你来干什么？”

Steve踱步到床边，小心翼翼的模样像是在怕自己一个大动作就会吓到Tony一般。接着，他就在昨天James坐着的位置坐下，这让Tony胸口一紧。

“我……对不起，Tony，我刚才不是有意的。”

Tony发出一声冷哼，“不是有意的？但你确实是这么想的，不是吗？”

“当然不是！”Steve反驳道，“那些全都是一时气话。”

“那真巧了，我被你的一时气话说中了。”Tony嘲讽道。

Steve突然向前倾，右手扣住Tony的左臂，“我从来没有那么想过你，而且你也不是你自己说的那样！”

“你没有那么了解我，Steve。”Tony说道。

Steve浑身一颤，扣着他的手一紧，“我知道……我只是想告诉你，我是在气你从来没有告诉过我，他就是James，那个James！如果我知道，我就不会—”

“你就不会重新开始和Bucky交往，更别提让他搬过来，对吗？”Tony替他接道。

Steve沉默下来，显然是发现他的这个想法在被Tony大声说出来之后，比他想的要遭得多。

“……可是，你还是应该告诉我的。”Steve喃喃道。

“我办不到，而且……”Tony看着眼前的人，伸手拉开对方扣在他手臂上的手，然后在放到床单与自己掌心之间犹豫了一下，最后还是选择了床单，然后几乎是以自暴自弃地口气说道，“我不想看到你因为要做出这样的选择而痛苦。”

Steve顿时瞪大眼睛，那里面的情感强烈得让Tony一时无所适从。

“所以你替我做了决定，你和James—”

“我没有替任何人做决定！我再说一次，我们没有分手……我们，我不能在你和Bucky破镜重圆之前和James假装什么都没有发生过一样继续下去！操！这和你没有任何关系，”Tony不愿去看Steve眼里的受伤，只是停顿一下，然后突兀地问道，“是Bucky让你来的吧？”

Steve没有露出被戳穿的尴尬情绪，只是点点头，“他说……不能让你一个人呆着，James会想要我来找你的。”

Tony先是一愣，然后轻笑着撇开头，嘴角是微微上扬的弧度。

“你是真的很喜欢他，对吗？”Steve问道，语气里多了一丝酸涩。

Tony没有回话，却是默认了。

“为什么？”Steve声音干涩僵硬，像是要证明什么一般继续质问道，“我的意思是，你们根本没有在一起多久，更何况……你说，你还没有放下我。”

Tony眼睛里闪过一丝莫名的情绪，缓缓道，“我也不知道……或许是因为，他太过不同，”他迟疑了一会儿，因为他很少在Steve，不，是任何人面前这样坦白，“我甚至不知道为什么我会在看到他的第一眼就被吸引。现在说起来，我那段时间实在是太愚蠢了，等等，我都要忘了你其实早就发现我总是在别人身上寻找你的影子了。”

“所以，你喜欢上他是因为……他和我没有一点相像的地方。”

Tony张口却欲言又止，露出若有所思的表情，最后他摇头表示否定，并摆了摆手，显然是不愿再讨论这个问题。

Steve也自然地转移话题，提出自己最想问的话，“现在，我们该怎么办？”

Tony嗤笑一声，向后靠在枕头上，“Huh，Steve Rogers在寻求'我'的意见，我不是在做梦吧？”

Steve看着他叹了口气，“如果这些都是我在做的梦就好了。”一说完，Tony脸上本就假意的笑容渐渐消失。

Tony也希望这都是他的一场梦。他希望这一切都不是真的，这样他和James就能像一对正常的情侣在一起，即使这意味着Steve将从他的生命中淡去。他甚至幻想过有一天，他会与James去见多年未曾联系的父亲，向对方证明爱情不是他所唾弃的弱点，证明自己年少离家的决定是正确的。

Tony开口道，“可这些并不是。”

Steve总结道，“所以我们中有一个人，一定会失去他。”

“问题是，谁是失去的那一个？”Tony接道，他的手紧紧抓着身下的床单，指关节用力得发白。而Steve的手却伸向Tony紧攥着的拳头，他把Tony的手指一根一根从光滑的布料上扒开，然后才将其握在手心里。

“我不能再一次失去Bucky，”Steve缓缓说道，并在Tony想缩回手的时候握紧，“我想要让你和James在一起，可我做不到。”

“你想要我主动退出？”Tony咬着牙问道。

Steve摇了摇头，那一头金发早已失去了本应有的光泽，天蓝色的眼睛也多了一抹绿，让其浑浊了几分。

Tony的气息平缓下来，追问道，“那你是什么意思？”

“我们都没办法做出选择。”

“说一些我不知道的吧。”

Steve身体向前倾，两人视线纠缠。过近的距离让Tony看到了Steve藏在眼睛里的情绪，似是犹豫与胆怯，这让他知道对方有一些话没有说出来。

“告诉我，你在想什么？”Tony问道，另一只手抬起放在Steve的颈后，指间穿进发中。

Steve也将另一只手覆于Tony的手背上，“既然这样……那我们就不要选择。”

“……什么？”

“Bucky总是说他们两个是完全不同的人，我们都很清楚这一点。我的意思是……既然这样，那么我们就是四个人，我与Bucky，你与James。我知道这会有多奇怪，但是这样我们就不需要选择，也不会失去任何一个人。”

Tony简直不敢相信这样的话是从Steve的嘴里说出来的，“可，可是—”

“我不想失去的不仅仅是Bucky……还有你，Tony，我无法忍受我们渐行渐远的样子。”Steve看着近在咫尺的人，久违的肢体接触让他想要更多。

“如果最后发现这根本行不通怎么办？”Tony还是有些犹豫，眼睛里却燃起了希望。

“在没尝试之前，你就要认输了吗？”Steve说道，颇有些挑衅的意味。

“你知道我从不认输的，”Tony冷硬的表情柔软下来，眼瞳也从黑咖啡变回往常的蜜糖，“我愿意尝试，但在这之前，我们需要他们两人的同意。”

“太好了，Tony，这真的太好了。”Steve露出一个温暖的笑容，并再一次拉近两人的距离，气息喷在他的脸上。

接着，Steve就捧住了Tony的脸，仰起头，让柔软的轻吻落在了他的眉心。

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

22

阳台突然多了一张宽大的折叠椅，淡蓝色的塑料片上印着一团黑影，显然是有人坐在那里。阳台的空间很大，再加上Steve和Tony都没有在那里种上几盆植物，那里平时总是空荡荡的。

偶尔，在阳光正好的时候，Steve会把画架从画室（现在Bucky住的房间）里搬出来，然后摆到阳台上画着不远处的风景，又或者是街道上的行人。还有的时候，Tony在懒得去健身房锻炼的周末，在雪白的瓷砖上铺一层瑜伽垫，然后不情愿地在Steve的监督下完成必要的日常运动。

Tony还没走近就感受到了金黄色阳光的温暖，这在临近春季的纽约的下午时分并不常见。当他步进阳台的时候，他就看到了坐在折叠椅上的人。

倾斜的椅背让对方能够放松全身，闭眼享受着阳光直射在身上的感觉。他的棕发扑撒在椅背上，微侧着的脑袋枕在椅子唯一的金属支撑上，他的双手都放在自己的大腿根处，掌心朝下，手指微微卷曲。

Tony没有打扰他，而是面对着他在地上坐下。微风即使是有阳光的存在也是依旧冰凉，他背靠着的铁栏杆也是如此。Tony拉紧自己的披风，眼睛却一刻都没有离开对方的脸，仔细到发现那只有在阳光下才出现的细小绒毛。对方显然还是感受到了Tony的存在，他缓缓睁开双眼，灰蓝色的瞳孔在一阵迷茫后聚在Tony的身上。

“Tony？”

“Hi，James。”Tony轻声回道，没有一丝犹豫。下一秒，在James朝他伸出手的时候，Tony也没有犹豫地立刻回握住。

“想要和我一起晒太阳吗？”James说道，像一只满足的猫咪，而Tony则点点头。

在简单评估了一下椅子的承受力之后，Tony在对方惊讶的目光中直接坐到他的腿上，两人都因为椅子发出的令人胆战心惊的声音而僵硬了一会儿。接着，Tony就缩了缩，将自己的头塞到James的脖颈处，耳朵紧贴着胸膛，聆听对方有力的心跳声。

此时，比起James，Tony看起来更像一只猫咪。

“Tony，你在干什么？”James的声音从头顶处传来。

“陪你晒太阳啊。”其实是因为他有些冷，真不明白James是怎么让自己在寒风中，也看起来像是在夏天一样自然。

“St……”James没有再继续下去，而是抽出自己的双臂环住Tony的腰，让两人贴得更近。他们把先前烦杂的情绪全都抛开，让两人之间只剩下此时此刻。

“你今天出现的真早。”

“嗯，比昨天整整早了两个小时。”James的声音轻快了许多。

“所以你就迫不及待地出来晒太阳了。”Tony轻笑道。

“……我好久没有见到这样的太阳了。”James缓缓说道，Tony听完眉头一皱，胸口有些不适。

“我猜到了。”

“嗯？”

“我是在你坦白之后才意识到的……你每次发短信给我的时候，你都是刚刚掌控身体吧，”Tony的这句话不是一个问句，“每一次，天不是已经漆黑一片了就是已经临近黄昏了。”

“我喜欢阳光，”James说着，“很温暖。”

“我也很温暖。”Tony是认真的，又一个让他疑惑的事实毕：他的体温一直都挺高的，至少是和James比起来。

“不然你以为我为什么要抱着你睡觉。”James说道。

没错，体温高的他特别怕冷，而体温低的James却与他截然相反。Tony把这都归于俄国人的奇怪体质，没错，比如说Natasha又是一个好例子。

“什么？我以为你是在帮我取暖……原来是你在把我当取暖器用，”Tony笑道，然后突然想到了什么，抬起头与James对视，“不如我们去佛罗里达旅游几天吧。”

James一愣，犹豫道，“那里很热吧。”

“可你不是喜欢阳光吗，那可是阳光之州呢，”Tony说道，想了想又加道，“我们可以去北佛罗里达，迈阿密或许真的可以把你热融化了。”

“我们可以去圣奥古斯丁。”Steve的声音突然从他们身后传来。

James浑身一颤，要不是他的手臂正牢牢地圈在Tony的腰上，他真能把他甩出去。James小心翼翼地扭过头看向Steve，又回过头看向依旧坐在他腿上的Tony，灰蓝色的眼睛透着比刚睁眼时还要浓的迷茫与困惑。

“你只是想去那里逛建筑和画廊吧，Steve？我和James是要去晒太阳的。”Tony说道。

“那里也有海滩啊。”Steve对着他说道，眼神却飘向了远处，而不是落在两人紧贴的身躯上。

Tony沉默了一下，看起来是真在思考这件事。

“你们慢慢想，我去煮咖啡。”Steve说道，转身离开阳台。

“你觉得呢，James？”Tony问道，看向James。

James却没有回答，而是紧皱眉头盯着Tony，像是只要Tony不解释，他就把他扔到地上去。Tony知道自己装傻是没用的，于是便深深叹了口气。解释是他最不擅长的事情，而这是他今天的第三次了。

“Steve知道我们的事情了。”

James点点头，“Bucky提醒我了，他还说你们吵了一架，现在看来并不是这样。”他声音里多了些Tony说不上来的情绪。

Tony露出一个略微尴尬的表情，“我们确实吵了一架，但是后来我们都冷静下来谈了谈。”

James挑起眉。

“你为什么要这么看我？”Tony不满道，揉了揉James的脸。

James任由他揉了一会儿才拉下他的手，“没什么，只是有些惊讶。”

Tony懒得争辩自己是一个有能力冷静交流的成年人的事实，只好继续之前的话，“我们达成了一个共识，不过这建立在你和Bucky也同意的基础上。”

James握着他手腕的手一紧，屏住呼吸等待Tony的话。

“Steve建议我们能尝试一下，你知道的，我们四个人……Steve和Bucky，还有我们俩。”Tony紧张地说道。

James张开嘴，愣怔地看着Tony，良久才说道，“那你和Steve呢？”

这在Tony的预料之中，所以他只是摇了摇头道，“……我不懂怎么解释，但我和他现在的关系或许是最好的。”

Jame反驳道，“但这不是你想要的。”这话像是一把刀扎在Tony的胸口。

他知道自己没有早一点让James知道他对Steve残留的感情是他的错，是他搞砸了一切，可他一直都是这样，不是吗？从来没有做对过一件事情，每一个自以为是的决定带来的都是比之前还要遭的下场。但是，他以为至少James是清楚明白他对自己的意义的。

“我想要的是你！”Tony拉高声音，反握住James的手，“……或许我是太贪婪了，但，但是我想要你，一直都是。我知道我的性格有多糟糕，即使我不愿意承认，但是我知道有多少人对我厌恶至极，甚至是我自己的父亲—”Tony的话被James接下来的动作完全打断。

James站起身，扣在Tony腰上的双手将他一并拉起来。在Tony的惊呼声中，对方把他压在刷着白漆的栏杆上，那双在阳光下闪着光的眼睛与Tony的纠缠在一起。

“我不允许你这么说我喜欢的人，”James低声说道，“我喜欢的人有很多人喜欢，我总是怕他被别人抢走。在他身边的时候，我才发现原来世界不是只有黑与白，温暖的不仅仅只有阳光。他让我知道我是真实存在的，而不是另一个人的病痛与幻觉。”

Tony眨了眨眼睛把泪水都压了回去，“James，是你，让我变得更好。”

两人眼中的深情清晰可见，无需更多的表示。他们闭上双眼，缓缓靠近对方，直至两片唇瓣紧贴在一起，吮吸轻咬，用久违的亲吻代替一切话语。

一吻结束，Tony感觉自己全身都流窜着一股热流，身后渐渐落下的太阳却比之前要温暖得多。

“这和我之前想的不太一样。”

“这是我一直以来的想法，Tony……我指的是，和你在一起，无论是以什么方式。”James答道。

Tony笑起来，手在他对方光滑的脸颊上抚摸着，“这听起来确实很你，不过……之前那些肉麻的情话，你又是从哪里学来的？”James和他不一样，从来不留胡子的脸再配上那过于白皙的肤色，一切不小心流露的情绪都得靠那半长的头发遮住的。

但两人离得极近，所以James脸上的红晕自然瞒不住他。红着脸的男人抿了抿嘴，Tony知道自己如果再多说一句，对方肯定会羞恼地让他闭嘴。

“不是Bucky。”这是个简洁到没有解释任何东西的回答。

不过，Tony知道这是实话，但还是开玩笑道，“Huh，我不信，我要找一天偷偷看看你们的小笔记了。”

James没有对他的话做出任何反应，于是Tony又加了一句，“放心，我会特意往前面翻着看的。”语毕，Tony如愿以偿地在对方的眼睛里看到一闪而过慌乱与害羞。

\------------

Steve全身冰凉，却不是因为室内缺少阳光。他不停地告诉自己那个人不是Bucky，是James，不是他深爱着了十年的人。即使他们长得一模一样，就连那一脸深情的表情也如是。在接受了这个事实后，他却无法改变那个坐在James腿上的人是Tony的事实。

好不容易鼓起勇气插入他们的话题，却在短短几秒钟后败下阵来。明明是他最先提的议，他却是第一个开始胆怯的人。

他没有去煮咖啡，而是自虐地站在拐角听他们的对话。

“James，是你，让我变得更好。”Steve听到Tony这么说，这让他想要嘶吼反驳，因为他一直以为自己才是那个让Tony改变的人。

在酒吧外的小巷子里，他第一次遇见Tony，他看起来不过十几岁，穿着昂贵的衣服，娇小的身躯，精致的脸蛋，而Steve却在他身上闻到了酒精与大麻的味道。Steve看着他从从垃圾桶里找出一个空空的钱包，他的第一句话是：“真不识货，我的钱包比那几张纸值钱多了。”

Steve很快意识到对方被抢劫了，不知道从哪里生出来的保护欲让他走向那小个子男人。Steve到现在都记得对方在看到自己强壮身躯时的惊恐表情，他认识这个表情，他曾在还是一个身体羸弱，被恶霸压在地上踢打时的自己脸上看过。

“嘿，大个子，你这回可找错人了，”Tony强装镇静地摊开手和钱包，“看，我才刚被抢完，全身上下最值钱的估计就是这身衣服了。不过现在大冬天的，我要是把衣服给你了我肯定是会死在街头的，信我，你不会想在明天的新闻上看到我的。”那略带颤抖的声音出卖了他。

现在想想，或许是因为自己那张多年未变，被Bucky称为甜心脸的面庞让Tony终于放下了戒心。在劝说他报警无果之后，Steve又说至少要送他回家。Tony的第一反应是Steve要和他来一炮，当然结果和他设想的不一样，更准确地来说，Steve连他的公寓大门都没有进。

他记得那是一栋和Tony格格不入的公寓，陈旧破烂的外观，而内里看起来比外面还要遭得多。Steve没有问，他自然有自己的猜测，但直到Tony住进自己公寓很长一段时间之后，他才知道原来那个时候的Tony刚离家出走，而他的酒瘾和毒瘾则更是雪上加霜。

他给还不死心的Tony留下了自己的电话号码。那时，他还不知道他会让对方住进自己的公寓；那时，他也不知道自己会是那个帮助对方走出毒瘾的人；那时，他更不可能想过自己最后会爱上Tony。

那晚，Steve想了很久。

或许，如果他能早点告诉Tony他的心意，他就会是那个让Tony变得更好的人。

tbc

 

ps：佛罗里达是美国最南部的一个州（不算上夏威夷）。迈阿密在佛州的南部，热到死。圣奥古斯丁在佛州北部，美国最古老的城市之一，因为其长期被意大利占领的历史，有很多值得一去的标志性建筑和画廊。这些都是我印象中的，如果错了那就都是我的错！


	23. Chapter 23

23

直到Tony在James的怀里睡着了之后，Steve才走上前，“你觉得Bucky会有和你一样的回答嘛吗？”夕阳的金黄色光辉已经不再温暖了，只是平添一些色彩，并没有起到任何作用。

James没有犹豫，坦然道，“他会。”

Steve一愣，“你为什么能这么肯定？”

“I just know，”James侧过头看他，停顿了一下接着说道，“或你和Tony都明白我与Bucky并不是同一个人，但是你们没有真正的理解。”

“什么意思？”

“如果现在，没有我的存在，也没有Tony……只有你和Bucky，你觉得他会答应你的告白吗？”

“当然！”Steve从来没有怀疑过Bucky对自己的感情，从他们的圣诞重逢，一直到现在，他都没有怀疑过。

“这就是我的答案。”James说道。

“可是……”Steve欲言又止。

James也转移了话题，“你知道Bucky明天会请假去医院吗？”

医院？

Steve立刻紧张起来，慌忙问道，“什么？为什么要去医院？他，你们怎么了，是生—”

“别急，我们没事。他只是去探望他妹妹。”James摆摆手。

“哦，你是在说……Becca？”

James点了点头，Steve立即松了一口气。

“她怎么样了？”Steve问道。

James摇摇头，“没有好转的迹象，Bucky平常都是今天去探望她的，但是……”他没有继续下去，而是看向怀里开始扭动的Tony。

“那我明天陪他去吧。”Steve说道。

James一愣，“明天周一，你不用上班吗？”

Steve笑起来，答道，“明天我有两节早课，午餐前就能走了。”James点了点头，这时他怀里的人也发出猫咪一般的哼哼声。

“或许我该在他醒来之前，把他弄到床上。”James说道，一边用手指在Tony柔软的卷发上摩挲，然后指尖顺着一缕发丝来到那蜜色肌肤，停留徘徊，像是被那光滑的触感所吸住一般。

Steve捏了捏拳头，脱口而出，“你们刚合好，你不想和他多待一会儿吗？”一说完，Steve就意识到自己的语气并没有他想象中那么友好。

沉默在两人之间蔓延，这让Steve恨不得给自己来一拳。

James皱起眉头，“……我以为这是你的提议。”

Steve退后一步，摇摇头，“对不起，我不是有意的……这确实是我的提议，我只是还不习惯罢了。”

James咬着下唇看向他，或者说是在瞪着他，“你是真的想要这样的关系吗？”

Steve吞咽一口口水，没有回答。

“别让他发现。”James没有明说这个‘他’是谁，但也不难猜，毕竟他在意的也就只有一个人。

Steve看向对方怀里的Tony，他的头枕在James的肩颈处，双手无意识地搭在白色围栏上，身体的重量平分在铁栏与James之间。

“我知道。”

——————

因为是早课，Steve大清晨就离开了公寓，所以直到他来到医院时，他才终于见到Bucky。对方穿着灰色的上衣以及黑色的皮质外套，头发被扎在脑后，他的手上捧着一束花。

“嘿，Stevie。”Bucky站在医院大门口，朝Steve的方向挥了挥手。

Steve跟着Bucky走向Becca的病房，十年的分别没让他遗忘Bucky的脸，却足已让那少女的模样从他的记忆中淡去。更别说，他其实只在Skype上见过对方，那是他第一次加入Bucky与他家人的视频聊天。Steve从来都不擅长外语，除了“你好”以外的短语他是一个都没学会。幸运的是，Bucky的母亲是美国人，父亲是俄罗斯人，用英语与Bucky的父母和妹妹交流是不成问题的。

“James说你还记得她？”Bucky对着Steve问道，一边握住Becca的手。

“Well，我记得她的名字还有她对我说的第一句话。”Steve回道，坐在Bucky的身边。

Bucky因为他的回答轻笑起来，身体微微颤动，“哈，你当然记得她的第一句话。”

Steve记得此时毫无生气地躺在病床上的小姑娘曾挤开她的父母，对着屏幕上的Steve大声问道，‘你是我哥哥的男朋友吗？！’这话把她以为Steve只是Bucky好友朋友的父母给吓了一大跳。

模糊的记忆再次清晰起来，对方有着比Bucky要再淡一些棕色卷发，灵动的大眼睛紧盯着Steve，仿佛是在上下打量来确认他配不配得上自己的哥哥。在Steve终于可以面对面告诉当初的小姑娘他对Bucky的感情的时候，他已经不再对自己坚信不疑，对方也再也听不到他的话。

“她那时候可比现在活泼多了。”Bucky的声音苦涩，眼角微皱。

“我很抱歉，Bucky。”Steve说道，一边抬手捏了捏对方的肩膀。

“我以为James的出现带走了所有的痛苦，可每一次看到Becca，我都会发现自己是错的。”

“她总有一天会醒过来的。”即使这个可能性有多小。

两人在病房里呆了一个多小时，大部分时间都是Bucky在给Becca说着最近发生的事情。他提到了James，Tony，还有此时就坐在他身边的Steve。最后，两人是在医院附近的快餐店吃的饭，Steve问出了他一直憋着的问题。

“你每次都是这个时间点来探望她的吗？”

Bucky摇摇头，“一般都是早上，但我看到James说你要和我一起来，我就推迟了。”

Steve皱起眉头。

“你在想什么？”Bucky咬了一口手里的三明治。

“我以为你会下午来，就是James快出现的时候。”

Bucky一愣，然后笑着摇了摇头，“不不不，就是因为这对他来说太奇怪了，我才早上来的。”

“奇怪？”Steve不解地追问道。

“对他来说，Becca是我的妹妹，不是他的。”

“……我以为你们都有以前的记忆。”

“这就像他从来不觉得你是他初恋一样，我的亲人也不是他的亲人。我的过去对他来说不过是一场太过真实的电影罢了。”

一如James昨天的话，让Steve再一次陷入思考。

“难怪昨天James一直说的是，‘你’要来看Becca，她是‘你’的妹妹。”

“实话，毕竟不管从哪个角度来讲，她都不是James的‘妹妹’。”Bucky露出一个坏笑。

“等等！你的意思是……你说过他是在事故之后出现的……这就是说，他，他这也就十岁吧？！”Steve突然瞪大了眼睛，断断续续地说道。

James和Tony，顶多十岁的James和非常Tony的Tony，这个想法突然诡异了就起来。

坐在他对面的Bucky狂笑起来，“该担心他年龄的也该是Tony而不是你，放心，就算真犯法了，被抓的也是Tony。”

Steve的脸红起来，“我没有在担心这个！”

“别装了，Stevie，我已经看穿你了。”Bucky举起饮料，咬着吸管吸了一大口。

Steve翻了一个白眼，开始转移话题，“说到James，他跟你说昨天发生什么了吗？”

Bucky摇摇头，然后抱怨道，“没有，他以前可是什么都和我说的。”

“直到？”

“直到他遇见Tony，”Bucky的眼睛突然亮起来，“说起来，他和Tony合好了？Tony不可能突然就下这种决定，除非是你和他说了什么？你是怎么办到的？”

“这正是我想和你说的事情……为什么你看起来这么开心？”

Bucky耸了耸肩，眼里闪过一丝Steve不懂的情绪，“我没有拆散他们，这么好的消息，我当然开心。”

餐桌下，Steve先是捏紧的了拳头，然后又缓缓松开。他深吸一口气，将目光放在Bucky嘴角的弧度上，然后慢慢上移，望进那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛里。

“那么我还有一个消息要告诉你，然后……你来决定是好是坏。”

Bucky眯起眼睛，“你说。”

“我和Tony达成了一个协议，James已经同意了，”Steve伸手握住Bucky放在桌上的手，拇指紧贴着对方的手背，“我们四个人在一起，我和你，Tony和James，没有任何人失去。”

Steve看着Bucky的眼睛越睁越大，眼睛里闪着光，炫目得让他不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

“你真是个天才，Stevie……我的天才。”Bucky轻声说道。

“No, I’m just a man with a plan.”Steve回道，再也抑制不住脸上的笑容，伸手揪住Bucky的衣领。两人的鼻尖接触，温热的呼吸纠缠在一起，Steve蜻蜓点水般的吻落在Bucky的唇角。

两个人，快餐店，告白，亲吻。

一如十年之前。

tbc

 

ps：嗯，没错，我铁恋童233333


	24. Chapter 24

24

Tony房间里的音响开得很大，他一边摆弄着手上的东西，一边随着鼓动的乐曲哼唱。突然一双手臂从他背后换上来，连人带椅子都被圈进了怀里。Tony的手一抖让螺旋刀滑了出去，他扭过头无奈地看着紧贴着他头旁的James的脸。

“你一定要吓我吗？”Tony说道。

“你的音乐声太大了。”

“这不是你偷偷摸摸抱上来的理由。”

“我敲门了，Steve能证明。”James说道。

Tony不再争辩，结果绝对是他因为音乐声开太大被Steve训一顿。

“所以Becca怎么样了？”Tony问道，“Steve去医院前给我发了短信。”

James一愣。

Tony看着他的脸好半天才反应过来，“Becca的事情是很早之前Bucky无意中告诉我的，那时候我还不知道是这样的情况。”

“没有任何变化，Bucky没有留下更多关于她的话，一直一来都是这样。”James低声道，眼底闪过一丝复杂的情绪。

Tony将他的表情尽收眼底，在知道一切之后，他明白James并不想提起这部分的人生。

“那他们俩呢？”Tony转移了话题。

“看起来是挺顺利的，Steve一直在傻笑。”James撇撇嘴，先是松开双臂让Tony从椅子上站起来，然后再一把抱住他的腰往床边挪动。

Tony任由他做着孩子气的举动，“一直？”

“他们从医院离开之后，应该是去约会了。我一出来就看见Steve在傻笑，回来的路上他都没换过表情。”

Tony轻笑着，然后就被James压倒在了床上。

“所以Bucky这是翘班去约会了呢。”

“嗯。”James应道，撑在Tony头侧的双臂微曲，轻吻落在Tony的鼻尖。

“你也想我们翘班约会吗？”Tony低笑着问道，他的眼睛此时宛如火热的，一点点融化的糖浆。

James摇摇头。

Tony露出一个吃惊的表情，“为什么！？”

“约会……就可以了。”James说道，像是一个认真乖巧的孩子。

Tony脸上的表情如他眼睛一般在James的话语里融化，但他的身体却强势地将James一翻压在身下。Tony就着坐在James跨间的姿势，弯下腰亲吻James粉红色的唇瓣。James的手环上Tony的腰，手指隔着衣服在后腰的肌肉上揉压。

房间瞬间被身体与布料摩擦的声音填满，在混乱与情动之际，Tony沙哑却绵软的声音响起。

“我们去度蜜月吧？”

“好。”

—————

James看着身下在激情之后陷入沉睡的Tony，蜜色的肌肤上泛着诱人可爱的粉红。他在Tony的脸颊上印下一个吻，挣扎良久之后才翻身下床。他把Tony严严实实地包裹进被子里，一边穿着衣服一边走向门口，关上Tony房间的灯。

在他离开之前，他听到Tony因为缺少温暖怀抱而抱怨般的呢喃声。

他需要洗一个澡，在天亮之前。

—————

Bucky起床的时候，公寓里已经没有Steve的身影了，空气中还弥漫着培根与鸡蛋的浓香，以及混杂其中的咖啡清香。Bucky揉了揉本就凌乱的头发，找出一个咖啡杯，慵懒地将咖啡倒进杯中，半眯着眼，左臂支在大理石台面上。

身后传来开门声，Bucky很确定是Tony起床了。昨天，他在回家之前就被James给替换了，所以在那一切发生之后，他还没有和Tony打过一声招呼，也没有正式道过歉。Bucky勾了勾嘴角，打开橱柜，拿出两个盘子。Steve上班前做好的早餐还放在烤箱里保温着。

就在这时，一双臂膀环住他的腰，温热的身体从背后贴上来。Tony在他身后发出仿佛猫咪般的哼哼声，这是他清晨还没有睡醒时的声音。Bucky吞了一口口水，僵硬地转过身，准备提醒对方此时抱着的人不是James，而是他。

“Morning，Tony—”没等他说完，Tony就仰头在他的唇角印下了一个吻，那柔软的唇瓣有着美好的触感。久违的接触，在Tony还不知道他是Bucky的时候，两人之间从没少过这些亲密的举动。在真相大白之后，两人都被其他事情占据了所有思绪，根本无暇顾及这微不足道的小事。

至少，Tony从头到尾都只把自己当做是James，他顾及的一直都是James。

Bucky在一瞬的震惊之后，便立刻推开了Tony。刚起床的Tony连站都站不稳，在被推开之后晃了晃才不满地看向Bucky，大脑还不能正常运作的他并没有搞清楚状况。

“早安，Tony。”Bucky用上与James最为不同的声音，问候道。Tony皱了皱鼻子，半晌之后才反应过来。他眼睛慢慢瞪大，并往后退了几步，大张着嘴试图解释。

Bucky看出了他的尴尬，便也走向烤箱，拉开两人之间的距离，“Steve做了早餐。”

听到Steve的名字，Tony脸上的表情更加复杂了。不约而同地，两人都没有谈刚刚发生的小事件，而是快速解决了早饭，各自回房间换衣服，准备上班。

“Tony，你是要坐巴士去吗？”Bucky看着正要出门的Tony问道。

Tony顿了一下，回过身，“对啊，怎么了吗？”

Bucky抛起自己的车钥匙，反手接住，“我今天开车去，刚好顺路，我送你吧。”

Tony看着他的眼神犹豫不决，好半天才点点头。Bucky松了一口气，他还以为Tony是肯定会瞬间想出各种理由拒绝他的。

然而，一路上Tony都安静得可怕。这让Bucky有了丝胆怯，毕竟是他说要载Tony一程的，所以最后还是Bucky开启了话头。

“我之前瞒了你这么久，却一直没有道歉。”话毕，Bucky感受到了坐在副驾驶座上的人的视线，他没有回过头，只是直视着前方。

“我不也一直没有注意到吗……”Tony呼出一口气，灼热的视线从Bucky的脸上移开，“自那之后，这是我们第一次……嗯，怎么说呢？有机会这么做？”Tony说完之后就径自笑了起来，Bucky也被他的笑声所感染，下垂的嘴角也勾起了一个小小的弧度。

尴尬的氛围在只有两人的窄小空间里瞬间消失，这让Bucky感到几分不可思议。

“千万别让James知道这个对话。”Bucky开玩笑道，“他会整死我的。”

“只要你别傻乎乎地写进笔记本里他怎么可能会知道……等等，他能怎么整你？”Tony好奇道。

Bucky侧过头看了一眼那闪着光的焦糖色眼睛，“你知道的吧，只有我会在意自己在外人面前的形象吧？”

“嗯哼。”

“如果他隔天晚上干了什么我第二天早上来不及补救的事情……Tony，你的眼神太烫（hot）了。”Bucky抱怨道，瞪了一眼带着狡黠笑容的Tony。

“Awwww，我已经火辣（hot）到可以烧着你了吗，Buck？”

“别跟我调情了。”

“怕我告诉James吗？”

“Tony……”Bucky无奈地说道。

“抱歉，可我是真的很想看到那个画面呢，”Tony耸了耸肩，“我相信你是能体谅我的，对不对？”

“不对。”Bucky回道。

“你说什么都没用了。”Tony说着，用手肘捅了捅Bucky的上臂。

“我在开车啊！”Bucky拉高声音。

“哦。”

“你就‘哦’？”

Tony无视他的抱怨，“所以James是真的会那么干吗？真是很孩子气呢……”

Bucky的脑海中浮现出昨天他和Steve的关于“James是十岁幼童”的话题，这让他整个人一抖。

Tony笑看着他，“James有那么糟糕吗，你怕成这样？”

“你前面什么都没有听到。”Bucky否认道，把脑海中的画面都踢开。

“哈，放弃吧，我都听到了。我都已经想到无数个—”

“我明早给你出门买甜甜圈。”Bucky打断道。

“收买我是没有—”

“接下来一周我都给你买。”Bucky加道。

“成交！”

Bucky已经看到Steve那张不赞同的脸了。

tbc

 

失踪人口回归？？？  
ps：我不是故意在糖中投毒的！


	25. Chapter 25

25

Steve一手扛着一个黄色的快递箱子，一手关上身后的门。坐在沙发上的James和Tony头也没回，只是继续像连体婴一样黏在一起。Steve表情无奈地摇了摇头，随手拿过鞋柜上的剪刀，准备在门口就把箱子给拆了。

Steve一边拆一边问道，“这是什么？”其实他才刚意识到自己并没有网购任何东西，但箱子上写着他的名字，他也就顺手拆了。

Tony一直有用Steve的名字网购的习惯，Steve收到了也会帮他把东西拿出来，然后把纸箱子叠好拿去回收，而Tony平时也不会在意Steve拆他的快递。

“……”“……”James和Tony看向他，两脸呆愣。

Steve见他们没应他，便好奇地打开了箱子的一角，在看清楚之后迅速合上，“哦！”Steve奶白色的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，一直从脸颊红到了耳根。

Tony其实并没觉得自己有什么好害羞的，但是现在的气氛却让他尴尬的一句话斗说不出来。坐在他旁边的James看不下去了，站起身走向Steve。他撇头不看Steve，并搬起那箱子东西就往Tony的房间走，但走到一半又转身走向了自己的房间。Tony在心里咒骂一声，因为他知道James这一进去就不打算出来了，把向Steve解释的功夫都交给他了。

他要怎么和Steve解释，他和Bucky两个人买了一箱情趣用品的事实？下单时的激动，在他和James解释的时候就消失得一干二净了，现在对着Steve他真的只剩下悔恨了。

“那……那是James买的？”Steve坐到沙发上，结巴道。

正喝着水缓解尴尬的Tony一口水喷在Steve的衣服上。

“看来并不是了。”Steve喃喃道，一边接过Tony递给他的纸巾随意擦了擦。

“……其实，那是我和Bucky买的。”Tony说道，捂着脸。

那一大箱子是两个人坐在电脑前挑了一下午的结果，其中有一半是Tony用过的同一产品新模型的。他还能清楚记得Bucky当时的表情，一脸“你当自己是在做学术研究吗”的无奈。

“Bucky！？”Steve惊呼道，刚消下去的一丁点红晕又全都爬回来了。

Tony见Steve看起来比他还尴尬就放心了，“我说的是我和Bucky，为什么你就只惊讶一个‘Bucky’？”

Steve干咳一声，含糊不清地说道，“我明明都撞见你用过好几次了我还有什么好惊讶的啊……”

Tony挑起眉，回忆了一下，发现确实有这么一回事。

“但是，Bucky……那是Bucky啊，难道你还觉得他是什么纯情少男吗？”Bucky又不是他的James，Tony继续调笑道，“这你不应该是最清楚的人吗？”

Steve顿时脸一黑没有接话，而Tony的笑容也僵在了脸上。

“你们这么久了还没做过吗？”Tony的话问得直截了当，一脸的破罐子破摔。

Steve瘪着嘴没肯定，却也没否认。于是，Tony在确定门已经被James关上之后，拿过遥控器把音量调大。

“Stevie，作为你最好的朋友兼室友，我有权利知道所有细节。”

Steve沉默了一会儿，才回道，“你确定我们之间是合适谈论这个的关系吗？”

Tony脱口而出，“你还有除了我之外能跟你谈这个问题的人？”

答案是没有。

“好吧，你是对的。”Steve叹了口气，并且发现他可能是这个诡异四角关系中唯一一个还在纠结的人。

“我当然知道我是对的，”Tony一脸理所当然，“所以，你们是为什么到现在还一次都没做过？”

“我也不知道。”Steve声音委屈。

“看Bucky买情趣用品的模样可不像是不想，Steve，难道是你……不想？”鬼知道Tony忍得多辛苦才没有把“不行”两个字接上。

“我？不！我当然想和他做！”Steve反驳道，他当然想和Bucky做，甚至于两人肢体纠缠的景象都在他的梦境里出现过无数次。

“Huh……”Tony露出迷茫的表情，他不明白既然两个人都有欲望，为什么会这样。

“只是……”Steve欲言又止。

“只是什么？”

“……找不到机会。”Steve声音比之前更加委屈了。

Tony明白了。毕竟Bucky基本上只在白天的时间出现，大部分情况下三人都是在工作，休息在家的时候也有Tony在，就算是出门约会回来后也差不多是James出来的时间了。

“我知道了！刚好明天不是说好要和Clint还有Nat出门玩吗？我就一个人去赴约吧。”

“什么？不可以！”

“有什么不可以的，反正他们只认识James，要是见到Bucky肯定也会被吓一跳，”Tony摆了摆手，“等我和他们说清楚了再说吧，而且……不是刚到了一箱—”

“不要提那个！”

“不就是一箱情趣用品吗？你不都撞见我玩过了，还有什么好害羞的啊。”Tony憋笑说道，欣赏着Steve那张跟番茄没有任何区别的脸。

“这不一样，Tony。”

“哦，那早知道我当时就该让你帮忙。”

“帮，帮忙？”

Tony坏笑着道，“对啊，你知道的，就是自己玩和别人帮着玩是不一样的感觉啊。”

“Tony！”伴着Steve吼声的是James的大力开门声。

James靠在门框上，双手抱胸，眯起眼睛盯着Tony看。Tony被他盯得手一抖，水杯里的水全洒在了自己的身上。

Steve向后瘫在沙发上，一脸生无可恋的模样。

—————

Tony从来没有在休息日的时候起得那么早过，八点钟他就敲开了Natasha家的门，结果自然是被对方狠狠揍了一顿。

“怎么就你一个人？”Natasha理了理自己在揍完Tony之后乱了的头发。

“他们临时有事来不来了了。”

Natasha眯起眼睛，“同时？”

“同时。”Tony露出一丝不易察觉的不自在，但Natasha是谁？还没有她发现不了的呢。

怀疑归怀疑，Natasha并没有像上次那样逼他。

“Nat，大清晨的谁啊？”Clint揉着后脑勺上的头发，懒洋洋地从卧室走出来。

“这个小无赖。”Natasha指着Tony说道。

“Tony？你在这里干嘛？”Clint问道，揉头发的手垂下来，叉在腰上。

“有人昨天说要带我玩现在就翻脸不认人了？”Tony假装生气道。

Clint翻了个白眼，“我们不是约了11点吗，现在才几点啊？”

“八点多，你也该起了吧？”Tony像是在自己家里一样，走到厨房翻了半天找出咖啡豆，“我还免费给你们煮咖啡，不用谢。”

“我十点半起都来得及！”Clint说道，然后便被Natasha一巴掌拍在后背上。

Natasha不满地说道，“睡到十点半？你忘了今天谁做早饭了吗？”

“What？”Tony猛地回过身呻吟道，“他做饭？你们故意报复我吧？！”

“Tony Stark你特么什么意思？”Clint吼道，然后就被Natasha往浴室的方向拉。

直到两个人消失在他视线里之后，Tony才把咖啡豆倒到研磨机里，咖啡豆被搅碎的巨大响声在耳边响起。Tony将变成粉末的咖啡豆都装进咖啡机里，然后便撑在大理石台面上等待着。

Tony一闲下来，就免不得胡思乱想。比如，他为什么可以心平气和地给Steve和Bucky制造机会？现在想想，这不就和他上网买情趣用品一样吗？简直是冲动犯罪，一时激动没错，但现在的他，后悔得恨不得一巴掌扇死自己。

虽然不是说他不创造机会，那两人就不会上床，但自己一手促成的，果然是不一样的。

三人吃完下午茶Tony就想回家了，最后却还是自己一个人在外面闲逛了一会儿。等Tony决定回家的时候已经是下午四点钟了，他觉得这个时间James应该也差不多出来了。

Tony推开门的一瞬间，另一扇门也被砰地一声推开，对方与站在大门口的正手提着一盒甜甜圈的他对视。喉咙深处瞬间传来的干涩感令Tony连一句简单的问好都说不出来，他只好走进公寓，将身后的门关好。

James穿着一件短袖上衣和一条宽松长裤，头发凌乱，他冲向Tony，并用双臂紧紧地将Tony环住。紧跟着从房间走出来的是Steve，他脸上还带着愧疚的表情。

Tony好不容易扯出个笑容，摸了摸James的头发，“你们别都这副表情行吗？”

James低低应了一声，头埋进Tony的后颈里蹭了蹭。

Steve想要解释什么，却被Tony打断了，“不就是时间没卡好吗，我和Bucky也遇到过啊。”James听完身体一僵，头埋得更深了，而Steve的脸色则有了一丝好转。

说不在意绝对是假的，Tony其实在意的要死，但他知道他们其实都是如此。在Tony看来，改善他们关系的最好办法就是度蜜月，无论是两个人的蜜月，还是四个人的。更何况，他是真的想和James一起去佛罗里达州玩，感受那里温暖的阳光与海水。

离Steve的春假不远了，他们也要开始准备这次的旅行了。

tbc

 

我是谁？我在哪？我写了什么？  
嘴上说着不再拖一个月……我……_(:з」∠)_


	26. Chapter 26

26

从纽约飞到佛罗里达州只需要三个小时的时间，然而由于他们想去的城市没有飞机场，三人只能在本地租了一辆车，从临近的杰克逊维尔城又开了一个小时的车才到达圣奥古斯丁。一路上都是自称小时候来过这里的Steve在开车，然而信誓旦旦地保证自己能找到酒店的他最终还是迷了路，这可让Bucky和Tony好好嘲笑了他一番。最后，只能靠着方向感最好的Tony照着GPS绕了半天路才找到了他们下榻的酒店。

车里的另一个人，Bucky，则早就因为自己随时可能会把身体交给James而拒绝了找路的重任，并在后排睡起了觉。说实话，Steve和Tony也不敢让他在下午开车。毕竟，两人可是见识过他差点从商场手扶梯上摔下来的样子，如果当时站在他身后的是Tony而不是Steve，两个人估计都得摔下去。

不知道从什么时候开始，Bucky与James的接替时的空白间隔越来越长。由于他们不经常在下午时间见面的，商场的那次意外是Steve和Tony第一次注意到这件事，然而却被James无事人一般的表情给忽悠过去了。因为即将要旅行，精神十分放松的两人竟然也轻易得就不再追问，只以为是个意外。

四人中最期待得属Steve，因为他们本来是要去迈阿密的，这个在同一个州却已经完全热起来了的旅游胜地。圣奥古斯丁，这个充满了历史风情的城市，怎么看都是在Steve的软磨硬泡下，Tony才放弃了他想要晒自然日光浴的计划而选择的地方。作为补偿，旅游的计划则全权交给了Tony还有Bucky。

他们的酒店就在海边上，是Tony挑选的。Steve站在套间的阳台上，感受着从脸上拂过的海风，潮湿，有着淡淡的咸腥味，仿佛还夹着些细软白沙。虽然，Steve最想要的是住在市中心主街里，那些充满了艺术气息的著名建筑边上，但现在这样的感觉也很不错。

但是——

这不能改变，Steve依然后悔把旅行计划交给了Tony和Bucky的事实。此时此刻，眼前的酒店房间里，唯一一张睡三个人绰绰有余的大床就是最好的证明。果然，到最后只有他一个人会真正因为这诡异的四角关系感到别扭。

“这是什么？”Steve扭曲着脸问道。

Tony迟疑了一下，“呃……床？嗯，床！”

站在一边的James机智地整理起他们所有的行李，决定不去加入这两个人的对话。

Steve捂着脸叹了口气，他也不指望James能帮他说话了，两人之间的气氛就古怪的可以。虽然在那之后，在没有出现过时间没卡好的情况，但是一想想那个画面，Steve就觉得脑袋要变成一团浆糊。

“我当然知道这是床……算了，现在说什么都来不及了……我只想知道，这究竟是谁的主意？”Steve无奈道。

Tony一屁股坐在床上，并且很干脆地把锅丢给Bucky，“当然是Bucky的主意，我只是负责下单预订的。”他一说完，Steve就听见了身后从James那里传来的一声轻到不能再轻的低笑。

其实这个住法也没有什么问题，说实话，三个人在一个房间里如果订的是两张单人床的，总有一个人要去睡沙发床。就他们现在的关系而言，谁去睡沙发床都不对劲。

Steve摇了摇头，觉得没有追究的必要了。Tony见他没了话，便往后一躺瘫在床上，然后又翻了个身，趴在柔软的大床上玩起手机，圆润紧翘的臀部傲然挺立着。Steve伏过去看了一眼，发现他在看攻略。

“Tony，我以为你早就已经计划好了！？”

“哈？这个嘛……计划赶不上变化，谁知道会突然发生些什么？我们要随机应变，才能有一个充满刺激与惊喜的旅行，不是吗？”Tony回道，看都没看Steve一眼，并且又点开了个有着红色的背景页面的app。

Steve哀嚎一声躺倒在他的另一侧，眼神飘向还在整理东西的James。James收到他求救般的眼神只是耸了耸肩，扭过头，他不参与这个话题的决心可是非常坚定的。

“春假来这里还真是刚刚好啊，再热一点这里就人满得订不到房间了。”

“嗯。”

“阳光正好，海边也不会人满为患，就是海水会比较凉。”

Tony再次敷衍地应了一声，依旧盯着自己的手机。James背靠在墙上，一手叉着腰，看向Steve的眼神充满了可以算是怜悯的情绪。Steve也支起身，再一次看向James，大有“你再不来解决他我就要下狠手”的意思。

James也不再回避，两步走到床边，站在Tony分开的两腿中间，呈大字形整个人压倒了Tony的身上。Steve目瞪口呆地看着James的动作，接着便听到了Tony的惨叫声。Steve的头脑还一片空白，身体却顺势拿走了Tony的手机。

Tony的脸还埋在柔软的被子里，他的手因为一直举着手机而没有被James庞大（相较他而言）的身躯压住。Steve看着手机屏幕，发现Tony果然是在Yelp上找甜品店，接着点开收藏里一看，满满的都是这里的特色酒吧。

Steve感觉自己额角的青筋都要暴出来了。

躺在他旁边的Tony已经开始挣扎了，伸着两条小短手在床上扑腾。而James却动都没动，只是圈起手臂，将Tony抱进怀里。Steve见状，不知道神经被什么东西勾了一下，便把满是酒吧的页面转给James看。

如Steve所料，James果然脸一黑，爬起来坐到一边，放开了怀里的Tony。Tony迷茫地扭过头，不明白刚还在和自己闹得正欢的男人怎么就突然没了。Steve轻咳一声，暗示Tony转头看他。Tony一扭头看到手机屏幕，他的表情先是一片空白，随即不可置信地看向Steve。

Steve勾起嘴角露出胜利的笑容，放下手机走向浴室，身后是Tony慌忙解释的声音。他知道，今晚他是绝对可以让Tony心甘情愿地，乖乖地跟他一起去那家他早就想去一试的意大利小餐馆吃饭了。

—————

如愿以偿吃到那家意大利菜的Steve，第二天便也乖乖地跟Tony来到了海边。在纽约生活了几年，发现自己的肤色已经越来越白的Tony，已经躺在浴巾上享受起久违的阳光了，显然是在出来之前就已经做好防晒工作了。Bucky在自己身上喷了点防水的防晒喷雾就朝海水走去，一边回过身朝Steve摇着手臂，招呼他跟自己一起下水。

没错，今天的阳光是正好，但并不代表海水的温度正好，这么想着的Steve看起来是一脸的纠结。

“你快过去吧……你看我也没用，反正我是绝对不会下水的。”Tony翻了个身，戴上墨镜，半支着慵懒的身体对Steve说道。

“不，Tony，你就不需要一个人陪你晒太阳吗？”Steve说道，皱起了脸。

“谢谢你的好意，但你只会挡到我的太阳，我亲爱的Steve。”Tony淡淡地回道，那张幸灾乐祸的脸却是戴着墨镜都遮不住。

Steve认命地叹了一口气朝Bucky的方向走去，一步三回头盼着能把Tony也拉下水。Steve其实是特别怕冷的，可他有特别好面子。一年最冷的那几天，每次出门他都会在宽松的毛衣下再穿个几件紧身的保暖衣，然后再披一件大外套。这样在别人看来，他就是个只穿了一件毛衣和外套的标准硬汉。

巧的是，Tony也怕冷，也好面子。然而，以他的身高，要是像Steve那么穿只会看起来臃肿的不成样子。所以，他从前的解决办法就是除非是工作，坚决不出门。至于约炮，说实话，真到了那几天他连硬都硬不起来。

Tony看着不远处两人的身影，嘴角是怎么都化不开的笑意。在他自己不知道的时候，他已经完全看开了。自从发生那件事之后，Tony就看出来James有多努力地在让自己与Bucky区分开，Bucky亦如此。

两人开始有单属于各自的衣服，从颜色到款式都一点点区分开。各自有了不同的，在电影，书籍，甚至是食物上的喜好。而Bucky，也以一个朋友的关系与Tony越来越亲近，将两人之间本就只有薄薄一层的隔阂磨尽。

他们真的像是完完全全，不同的两个人。

而这一切都像是一场过于美好的梦境。

Tony盯着他们看了好久，直到温暖阳光带来的倦意又在一次袭来。

“Hey，Handsome，介意我加入你吗？”一个男人走到Tony身边轻挑地说道，眼睛在Tony性感的躯体上上下打量。

Tony翻了一个白眼，却因为戴着墨镜完全没有传达给对方。他对这种搭讪是再熟悉不过了，于是便只是敷衍地一应，明白对方在自觉没趣之后就会找借口离开。Tony暧昧不清的回答在对方看来和邀请无异，便自来熟地在Tony身边坐了下来。接下来，男人说了什么Tony已经没有在听了，也没有赶走对方，也没有这个必要，因为Steve看起来已经找到一个完美的上岸理由了。

“你是谁？”Steve直接站到了男人的面前，挡住他的阳光，阴影全投在对方身上。

男人的眼神一下就直了，上一秒还粘在Tony在阳光下的小麦色肌肤上的眼睛，下一秒就无法离开Steve挂着晶莹水珠的胸肌了，“你好，我是……”

“我是他男友，你找他有什么事吗？”

“啊！？”男人一愣，紧接着脸上露出了尴尬的表情，“我……不是，我只是普通地来交个……”

“我不喜欢我男友跟别人说话，你可以走了。”

男人被他不耐烦的口气弄得尴尬万分，嘴里小声嘟喃着“这人有毛病啊”起身走远了。男人一走，Tony就看着Steve的脸开始狂笑起来。

Steve立刻把自己的阴沉脸换掉，“怎么样，我学的像不像？”

Tony笑得上气不接下气，好不容易才平缓下呼吸回道，“不像！一点都不像！James哪有这么粗鲁！”

“……果然还是得让Bucky来。”

“不行不行，Bucky怎么做得出那种脸。”

Steve盯着Tony的笑颜有些出神，心脏因为之前假扮Tony男友时说的话而砰砰直跳。他有一瞬间觉得那些话就应该是他说的，他就有资格在那搭讪者面前展现出自己的占有欲。

可是，这个权利不是他的，他只是出自私心借用了一下罢了。

“Bucky呢，他怎么没跟你一起上来？”Tony问道，却侧身让视线越过Steve挡在他面前的身体。

“他说还不想上来，就把救你的—”

“Bucky？”Tony没等他说完，整个人跳起来，摘下墨镜丢在浴巾上，“他去哪了！？”

Steve皱了皱眉，回过身看了一眼也没看到Bucky的身影，“人呢？没事，估计是潜水里去了。”

沙滩上人不算多，海里的就更没有几个。又过了一会儿，Bucky连浮上来换气的半个头的身影都没有出现。

Tony突然有了一个不好的预感，“Steve，现在几点了……？”

两人对视一眼，都在对方的眼中看到了恐慌，并同时朝海水的方向冲去。

“James！！！”

tbc

虽然大家都懂，但我还是想再说一遍。为了配合设定和剧情，本文里的精神分裂症状毫无科学性可言！所以如果看起来太玄幻了，那就都是我笔力不足的锅！


	27. Chapter 27

27

James不是在海水中醒来的，而是在被救上岸之后。

James清醒的瞬间，就感受到了从大脑，气管，再到胸腔那撕裂般的疼痛。他想要大口呼吸，却只是加剧了这疼痛。身下是冰凉潮湿，还带着颗粒的触感，让他感到四肢发麻。他勉强睁开眼睛，看见了Steve放大的脸，他迷茫地扭了下头，看见了跪在旁边脸色苍白，不知所措的Tony。

他想要抬手，却没有什么力气。他知道自己是溺水了，其实，他的水性很好，Bucky也是。而就算是溺水也不会让他连动都动不了，所以，他明白自己极力掩藏的秘密是再也瞒不住了。

为什么要隐瞒呢？哦对，是因为他或许已经猜到了原因。

清晨醒来的Bucky，自然是不会察觉到的。害怕卡错时间又会制造尴尬场景的Steve，也会在他出现的时间段之前结束与Bucky的亲热。他最瞒不过的就是Tony了吧，Tony总是会注意到他身上的各种小细节，明明对方连自己都照顾不好。

不能再瞒下去了。

他明明是不想让Tony担心，不想在那张被愉悦笑容所填满的脸上看到伤心难过的表情。

可到了最后，他还是让对方担心了。

—————

病房里，Steve担忧地看着躺在病床上的James。虽说在Steve手忙脚乱的急救之后，James就清醒了过来，但他们还是不放心地把James交给了被围观游客叫来的救护车。

当时和James一起进救护车的是Tony，Steve是随后才赶到医院的。他在找到病房之后，就看到了坐在James身边，表情阴郁的Tony。Steve还以为自己低估了溺水的严重性，直到再三向医生确认之后，他才把一直吊着的心放下来。

难道是James说了什么？可是James当时的情况可不像是能说得出话的状况。Tony就一直这样坐在James的右手边，Steve知道对方察觉到了自己的眼神，只是没有理会而已。

“我早该发现的。”Tony突兀地说道，声音沙哑。

Steve一愣，不解道，“……什么？”

“他今天在救护车里看向我的眼神，你知道是什么样的吗？”Tony一字一句地说着，眼神定格在他的脸上，却飘忽的让Steve觉得对方根本没有在看自己。

James的眼神？是在安慰Tony的吧，用眼神让Tony放心，告诉他他没事之类的。

“他眼神里全是歉意，他那时候还用口型说了句‘Sorry’。”

Steve皱起眉，他觉得“歉意”的眼神也是正常的，毕竟James总会因为Tony有时为他过度担心的行为而感到歉疚。当然，这是Bucky告诉他的，毕竟James平时的表情少得可怜，只有Tony能在James一言不发时知道对方想说什么。

“我明白你的表情，Steve，你想说这么有什么不对的，是吧？”Tony苦笑一声，手掌盖到了眼睛上，“但是那是不一样的，我能分辨出James的每一个表情，而那绝对不是因为我为他担心了的歉疚。”

Steve被他的话，弄得脑子一团乱，“我不明白，Tony。”

“我一开始也不明白，直到……我想起他们最近，”Tony咬了咬下唇，呼吸急促起来，声音越来越小，“交换时的表现……也许是我多想了，毕竟我总是这样，说不定这回也是，这也不是我第一次了，如果……如果真的出了什么状况，他们会说的不是吗——”

“Tony！”Steve喊着他的名字打断，上前将对方拥进怀中，他太见过这样几乎可以说是有些神经质的Tony，如果任由他这样下去，他又会焦虑症发作。

“Tony，我还是不明白到底是怎么回事，但是我需要你先冷静下来。”Steve在他头顶轻声说道，温热的手掌在对方的背上安抚着。

Steve没有去想，或者说是，不敢去想Tony话里的意思。但他有一种不好的预感，毕竟四人之间的关系本就是摇摇欲坠，就像已经搭到最高点的积木，所有的满足与成就感，只需轻轻一推就能化为虚有。

第二天，在医生保证他已经一点事儿都没有之后，替换了James的Bucky就哭丧着脸被Steve与Tony领回了酒店。Steve问了之后才知道，原来他是因为James代自己又承受了一次痛苦而愧疚。Steve只能安慰他无论是童年的遭遇还是这回，这些都不是他的错。

更何况，两人都平安无事才是最重要的。

不过，接下来很长一段时间Bucky可能都不会再去海边了，或许连健身房里的游泳馆池都不会再去了。

离他们的旅行结束还有三天，于是他们便决定在酒店休息一天，然后再去逛逛市中心的旧街。

“你感觉怎么样？”Tony对着正坐在阳台看向沙滩与海水的James问道。

James看向他，没有回答，只是张开双臂。Tony瞪着那双焦糖色的大眼睛，好半天才妥协了一般坐到James怀里去。站在旁边的Steve看着这似曾相识的一幕，勾起了嘴角。

“太阳穴还有点痛。”James小声说道，Tony听完扭过身看了他一会儿，然后双手撑着椅臂立起上身，在Bucky的左边太阳穴上落下一个轻吻，又扭了一下腰在右边也亲了一下。

James满足地一笑，抱紧了怀里的Tony。Tony已经完全面对着他坐了，头枕在了他的肩上。接着，Steve便看到了两人同时露出了欲言又止的表情，这让他的脊背顿时一凉。

两人像是无声地达成了一个协议，一个将所有事情都推到旅行结束的协议。

—————

“你们俩快点！”Steve在前方不远处喊道。

“Oh come on Steve，不就是个画家嘛，你自己不就是一个吗？”Tony无奈地说道，Bucky想要赞同地点点头，但这好像让他头更痛了，便只好说了声，“就是。”

“这哪里一样？”Steve红着脸吼道。

Steve不知道从哪里听说了有一个著名画家的作品在这里的一个Tony叫不出名字的画廊展出，听说他和画廊的老板是朋友，所以便决定现场作画。Steve一激动，就硬是拉着两人过来了，满脑子都是甜品的Tony被他气的说不出来话。

Steve看了一眼Bucky，对方正一脸我头晕我走不动的样子。Tony发现了他的目光，便拉了拉Bucky的袖子，Bucky反应很快，立即柔软无骨地靠在Tony肩上。

Steve大张着嘴，显然是被他们的厚颜无耻惊呆了，“那画廊就在前面了，你们看啊！”Tony撇撇嘴，拖着Bucky往他的方向走。

三人走进画廊的时候，画廊中心已经围了一圈的人，却没有喧闹的样子。人群中间应该就是那个画家了吧。站在外围的一些人看到Steve兴奋的表情，就笑着给他们让了让，三个人不费力地就来到了比较前面的位置。

Steve终于见到了这位画家，个头高的他一眼就看见了对方，金色的头发被扎在脑袋后面，手上拿着画笔，在平放在桌面上的油画布上即兴创作着。Steve站在安静围观的人群中，天蓝色的眼睛闪着光，憧憬与欣赏并存。Bucky则站到了Steve的身边，靠着对方比起Tony高了许多，也方便多了的肩膀上。

Tony也站在一旁，不过，他的眼睛却滑向了那两个人。在他看来，那大画家画笔下的美景完全没有这两人的亿万分之一好看。Tony从来就没有什么所谓艺术细胞，不，只能说他懂得机械的美感，却理解不了Steve眼中的美。

小的时候，他还住在那个勉强能被称作家的地方时，他在父亲书房里见过一幅著名画家的作品。当然，他根本不记得那些画上都画了些什么，他只记得那幅画值多少钱，还有画框的长与宽。

然后，他就离开了，再也没有回去过。说实话，以他父亲的人脉与能力，想找到他简直是易如反掌。可对方并没有找到他，也没有打过一个电话。可能，他从来没有将他放在心上过，所以他的离开对他来说才会这样不痛不痒。Tony花了许多年，才真正意识到这一点，枉费他紧张那么多年，就怕被找到呢。或许，等哪天他接到了管家的让他去参加葬礼的电话，他才会回到那个地方吧。

想起往事，Tony胸口有些钝痛，但在将目光定格在那两人身上之后，这种感觉就少了许多。就像是他们身上有着什么魔力一般，吸引他的目光，抽离他的疼痛，温暖他的心脏。

就在这个时候，一直专心致志的Steve不知为何转头看向了他，眼神疑惑，像是不明白为什么Tony要站得这么远。于是，他便朝Tony伸出了手，手掌向上张开，仿佛是在邀请Tony将手放上来。

Tony一愣，感觉有什么就要破茧而出了一般。他咬紧牙关，将手放到那双温热的手掌上，下一秒就被拉到了身边。Tony靠着他坚实的身体，想起了那天在医院，Steve就是这样抱着他的。

那天他没有哭，因为他一哭就好像确定了James出事了一样。

可是，同一个人的怀抱却两次让他想放声大哭了。

真不愧是他的初恋。

—————

接下来的几天，他们将这座城市逛了一圈，而Tony也如愿吃到了他想了很久的甜品。而James和Bucky也渐渐精神起来，轻微头疼的症状也好了许多。

纽约机场外骤然下降的温度让他们一时都有些不适应，而James看着纽约相较而言并不明媚的阳光，眼睛里满是失望。Steve给两人都披上了一件薄外套，他自己也早就穿上了。在回公寓的路上，Tony在佛罗里达时的笑容已经渐渐收了起来，透露着一丝疲惫。

一直在用后视镜注视着Tony的Steve想跟他说点什么，红灯前，他扭过头却看到了James伸向Tony的手，紧紧地握住了Tony的，那手指最后穿进了另一个人的指间，纠缠在一起。见此，Steve松了一口气，转回头目视前方，专心开车。

他们拥有对方，不是吗？

tbc

 

最近真的是忙到经常连饭都没吃，所以周末码的很是匆忙，如果有什么奇怪的地方小天使们请一定告诉我！

发现自己真的是笔力不够，却想让笔下的人物个个饱满，现在想想只要不ooc就谢天谢地了吧_(:з」∠)_


	28. Chapter 28

28

棕木色的大门就在面前，只需要两三下轻敲，主人就会打开门让他进去。然而这近在咫尺的距离却同时显得障碍重重，好像有什么在阻止他进去一样。或许是因为身边的Tony还紧拽着他的手，指尖早已发白却一点放松下来的意思都没有。

两人站在心理医生的门外有好一会儿了，James看起来还没有Tony紧张，虽然是他要去看心理医生，他也不知道自己等会到底会听到什么样的结果。

James摇了摇两人交握的手，非常孩子气的举动，“要到我预约的时间了，Tony。”

“要不我们还是回去吧，谁知道这个心理医生靠不靠谱？”Tony说道。

“这难道不是Natasha介绍的吗？”James无奈地看着他说道，安慰地捏了捏对方的手。

“可是……”

“我迟早是要看的。”

“我知道……我只是……”Tony没有说下去，焦糖色的眼睛死死盯着地板，像是要把柔软的地毯盯出一个洞来。

“别担心，你就和Steve一样在咖啡厅等我吧。”James说完，用那只没有被Tony拽着的手去抬起Tony低垂的头。大拇指抚着那富有弹性的肌肤，一下下地摩挲，然后低头在那紧皱着的眉间落下一个轻吻。

“我不出去，我要在这里等你。”Tony反驳道。

“不可以，你不能一个人坐在这里。”James声音低沉地说道。

“为什么！？”Tony拉高声音，却还是顾及到了房内极为安静的氛围。

James耸耸肩，“没有为什么，你必须要在呆在Steve的视线之内。”

“这一点道理都没有，你是觉得我才三岁，还需要鸡妈妈Stevie无时无刻的看护吗？”Tony不满道，紧张的情绪消失了许多。

“某种角度上来说，是的。”James微笑着回道，又想低头亲亲Tony的脸颊，在看到那瞪着他的大眼睛以及撅起的嘴唇后，他把这个吻印在那可爱的嘟嘟嘴上。

“去你的吧，我并不需要鸡妈妈。”Tony嘴上还是抱怨着，却移开了视线，这个下意识的动作让James知道对方是妥协了。

Tony不情不愿地离开，来到了就在旁边不远的咖啡厅，Steve正如说好的，坐在一个三人圆桌旁等他。他看向Tony，眼底的情绪明显是不惊讶Tony被James赶了过来。

“真是不明白他们。”Tony一边坐下，一边小声抱怨道。

Steve笑了笑没有接话，并把桌上的咖啡推给Tony。Tony端起来喝了一口，很苦的纯黑，是他的口味。看，鸡妈妈连咖啡都贴心给他点了。可是现在天都快黑了，Steve竟然会让他喝咖啡？真是不可思议。

“如果你能乖乖等到James出来，我就再给你买一份甜甜圈。”Steve说着，喝了一口自己的热巧克力，被升腾的雾气遮挡住的天蓝色眼睛注视着Tony。

Tony白了他一眼，不知道对方是怎么做到现在还如此冷静的。

Tony接着说道，“明明是他们第一次过来，为什么让James打头阵？”虽然他并不觉得让Bucky先去会是个好主意，而且不管是谁去，都让他担忧得无法冷静下来。

Steve轻笑一声，并拿手指戳了戳Tony的脑门。

Tony挥开Steve的手指，“你为什么看起来一点都不紧张？”

Steve一愣，想了想道，“或许就是因为去的人是James吧。”

Tony一听完，怒火就瞬间涌到了胸口，吼道，“你这是什么意思？只要不是Bucky，你就不在乎了吗？”

Steve赶忙道，“No！我当然不是这个意思，你误会了！”

Tony皱起眉头，瞪着他没说话。

“我的意思是，不管从哪方面来说，James比Bucky理智，也比Bucky更不会说谎。”

Tony冷静下来，点点头。他的脸颊上升起一层红晕，他因为自己的冲动而羞恼，毕竟在他看来，Steve才是那个只有一根筋的人。

“如果真的出了什么事，我相信James不会藏着掖着，他一定会告诉我们。就算不告诉我，那他也肯定会告诉你。”Steve回答道。

Tony觉得他说的很有道理，内心深处却还是有一种不好的预感。毕竟，在这之前，James就没有告诉他，他们的情况已经恶化到这种地步了。如果他们没有溺水，James还要瞒到什么时候？

但……但如果他亲口问James的话，James是一定会告诉他的吧。

—————

在目送Tony离开之后，James敲响了棕木门。带着眼镜的黑发心理医生推开门，对方比James矮了许多，他微微仰头对着James友善地一笑，“Hello，我是Bruce Banner，你可以叫我Bruce或者Dr. Banner。”

“Hi……”即使眼前的心理医生看起来再温和，可对方到底还是个陌生人，这让James的肩膀又紧张地绷了起来，“Dr. Banner，我是James。”

“很高兴认识你，James，”Banner侧过身，对他说道，“进来吧。”

James跟在Bruce后面，并在对方的指引下在暖色调的皮质小沙发上坐下，屋里的暖气与柔软的坐垫让他稍微放松了一点。

“你是第一次接受心理咨询吧，James。”Bruce在自己的位子上坐下，一边用平常的语调问道，仿佛是在和自己的好友聊天一般。

James应了一声，于是Bruce便点点头，并把面前的笔记本合上，连着钢笔一起放到了一边，正压在一个淡黄色的，薄薄的文件夹上。James能看到先前的笔记上面记了一些东西，他想这个医生是大概知道自己的状况，上面应该就是他的资料吧。

“那么，今天你就与我聊聊你自己吧，随便什么方面都可以。”

James从来都不是善谈的人，Bruce的话让他有些难办。仔细想了半天，他都不知道该从哪里开始讲。

Brcue显然是看出了他的窘境，便加道，“你可以跟我说说你的兴趣爱好，喜欢的东西，当然了，也可以是你在意，喜欢的人。”

James听完，眼睛一亮，像是在课上被抽中自己会的题目的学生一样，一脸的惊喜与得意。

有了一个好的切入点，接下来的交谈就变得异常顺畅了起来。James跟他讲了许多关于Tony，以及他与Tony关系的事情。最后，他也把一切的起因说了出来。对于Bucky来讲，在那之前的记忆是美好而值得回忆的，但是只有那段时间的记忆是零碎而模糊的。然而，对于他来说，那段记忆却是非常清晰的。

他记得自己在没有水的浴缸里醒来，手边是空了的伏特加。他记得自己脚底狰狞的伤口，以及床边沾血的，破碎的玻璃杯。他也记得被自己撕碎丢在垃圾桶里的，来自所谓的远房亲戚的新年贺卡。

那个时候，他和Bucky还没有像现在这样，在特定的时间段苏醒掌握身体，即使他们都能感觉到另一个自己的存在。非常奇妙地，James在发现自己对另一个自己脑海中的美好记忆没有任何感情的时候，他明白了自己是那个附属品。有了这个意识之后，James发现他与Bucky之间多了一道看不见的屏障，无形中将他们分隔开。

而巧的是，James也明白了，他们之间的屏障正在变得越来越宽，也越来越坚固。

—————

James来到他们所在的咖啡厅，表情一如往常。Tony看到他自然是很激动，整个人从坐位上跳了起来。没等James把他按回位子上，Steve就已经拽着他的胳膊，把他拉了回去。

Tony不满地看了一眼Steve，却也没生气，只是对着James问道，“你感觉怎么样？”Steve也一脸急切地看着他。

James先是深深地看了一眼Tony，然后才缓缓道，“还行吧。”

“还行？这是什么意思？”Tony追问道。

James想了想说，“Dr. Banner是个好医生。”

Steve与Tony面面相觑，他们也明白第一次肯定是得不出什么结果来，但James看起来是挺喜欢这个医生的样子，这就足够了吧。

“我饿了。”James说道，一边握住Tony的手把玩起来。Steve认命地起身去点餐台看这家咖啡店乏善可陈的菜单，希望上面有些能算得上是晚饭的东西。

“别忘了你答应我的甜甜圈。”Tony在他身后喊道。

“知道了，知道了。”Steve说着，一边对着服务员露出了他一贯的，如阳光般明媚耀眼的笑容，“请问你这里有什么推荐的吗？”

另一边，James将头靠在了Tony的肩上，“我和医生说了很多我们的事情。”

“啊？哦……比如说？”Tony不是很明白这些，也不明白为什么还聊到了他，只好试探地问道。

“比如我们的初遇。”

Tony呛了一口自己的口水，非常庆幸地看着自己面前的，早就已经喝完了的咖啡。

“你不会一五一十地都交代了吧？”Tony的表情有些古怪，却并不是害羞之类的样子。

James看着他，似乎有些遗憾，“嗯，我不应该把所有事情都告诉我的心理医生吗？”

“不，你做的很对。”Tony无奈地说道。

突然，James在他的嘴角亲了一口，Tony愣了一下，便扭过头将两人唇瓣刚刚好印在一起。他的余光看见有两个邻桌的女孩正在笑看着他们，另一边，Steve也正目不转睛地注视着他们。

最后，打断他们的是Steve放下的一碟甜甜圈。

“还有三个一模一样的三明治。”Steve说道，“别这么看我，你们该庆幸它们至少都是现做的。”

“哈，你别以为我没看到玻璃罩子里的袋装三明治，你跟服务员都说了什么好话？”Tony打趣道。

Steve理所当然道，“哦，我把Bucky的手机号给她了。”虽然对方想要的肯定是他的号码。

“好主意。”

Tony和James同时说道，三人便在下一秒同时大笑起来。

tbc


End file.
